MY LOVELY SASUKE
by mutmut chan
Summary: CHAPTER 16 UPDATED ! Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, tapi detik itu, semuanya mendadak berubah drastis. Sasuke sering merasakan tubuhnya begitu sakit, tapi tidak pernah dirasanya dadanya bisa sesakit ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : NejiSasu

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : shounen-ai, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. ALUR DIPAKSAKAN… GAJE…

XoXoXoXoXo **MY LOVELY SASUKE** XoXoXoXoXoXo

**CHAPTER 1**

Krrriiiinngggggg…..

Bunyi jam weker kembali menjadi pertanda bahwa hari sudah mulai beranjak pagi. Sesosok pemuda yang masih terlelap pun ikut terusik oleh suara jam weker itu.

"shit…" umpatnya sembari meraih jam weker itu untuk mematikannya. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka mata black pearl nya. Sinar matahari sudah menyusup melalui tirai jendela kamarnya yang agak terbuka.

Tulittulit…

Belum hilang kejengkelan pemuda itu dengan jam weker yang mengganggu tidur nya sekarang terdengar sebuah bunyi nyaring lagi yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya.

"halloo…" sahutnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya sepagi itu.

"hey little brother.. kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini kau akan pulang ke jepang?" Tanya sebuah suara dari seberang.

Pemuda yang di panggil little brother itu medengus pelan sebelum menjawab dengan ketus.

"huh… jadi kau menelepon ku hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh itu?"

"tentu saja. Karena aku tidak mau kau membatalkan lagi kepulanganmu ke jepang. Kakek sudah sangat merindukanmu."

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Rambut raven nya yang mecuat ke belakang tampak berantakan.

"1o jam lagi aku sudah berada di jepang." Katanya menutup panggilan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar tidurnya.

'dasar baka aniki…' batin nya dalam hati.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku, sang konglomerat di jepang yang sayangnya saat ini sudah wafat bersama istrinya Mikoto akibat kecelakaan. Sasuke yang notabene adalah pemuda berusia 18 tahun saat ini menetap di London, Inggris. Dan pemuda satu lagi yang baru saja menelepon adalah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan menetap di jepang bersama satu-satu nya keluarga mereka yang masih tersisa, sang kakek, Uchiha Madara.

Hari ini Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan studinya di London University berjanji pada sang kakak untuk kembali ke jepang. Sasuke sudah mengirimkan barang-barangnya ke jepang kemarin, jadi hari ini dia bisa agak santai.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke bandara. Tapi sebelumnya ia mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk sarapan. Tak lupa ia menelan pil berwarna hijau yang sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

1o jam terlewati begitu saja. Kini sasuke sudah menapakkan kaki nya di sebuah bandara internasional di Tokyo. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat rapi melambai padanya. Senyum tampak jelas di wajahnya yang keriput.

"My little brother…" Itachi segera memeluk sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adik nya itu.

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tampak orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh, Itachi.." kata sasuke sembari melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Itachi.

"oh begitukah sikapmu bertemu dengan kakak yang sudah tidak kau temui selama 2 tahun?" Tanya itachi.

"ayo kita pulang…" kata sasuke tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kakaknya.

Duo kakak beradik Uchiha itu segera melangkah menuju tempat parkir dan menghampiri mobil BMW hitam milik Itachi.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata sang kakek sudah mempersiapkan kedatangannya. Hal itu terbukti ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil sang kakek bersama beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam meniupkan terompet.

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah sang kakek yang tidak ingat umur.

"cucuku tersayang, akhirnya kau pulang nak.." sang kakek membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hn" sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam istana sang Uchiha. Memang rumah itu berukuran sangat luas, dengan kemewahan yang melimpah.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupan mu di London sana, sasuke?" Tanya Madara pada cucu nya ketika mereka tengah menikmati makan malam.

Meja berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup besar itu menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan mewah yang mengundang sayangnya meja sebesar itu hanya di tempati oleh 2 orang pemuda dan seorang kakek.

Sasuke memasukkan sepotong daging steak ke dalam mulutnya.

"baik." Jawab sasuke singkat.

Entah kenapa atmosfer di ruangan itu terkesan kaku. Tidak ada kehangatan makan malam layaknya keluarga lain. Tapi mereka bertiga sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Keheningan adalah teman sejati bagi keluarga Uchiha.

"kau tidak lupa meminum obat mu kan, otouto?" kali ini Itachi yang memberi pertanyaan pada sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa selera makan sasuke langsung hilang.

Sasuke menggeleng sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"aku sudah kenyang.."

"tunggu, sasuke.." Sasuke berbalik ketika sang kakek memanggil.

Sang kakek memberi nya tatapan tajam. Sementara sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan itu.

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin kakek bicarakan padamu.." kalimat Madara terpotong ketika Itachi berdehem keras.

"kurasa sasuke butuh istirahat. Pasti ia lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang. Jadi mungkin kakek bisa membicarakannya besok.." kata Itachi bijaksana.

Sasuke tampak kebingungan.

"istirahatlah, jangan lupa minum obatmu." Kata Itachi.

"selamat malam" sasuke pun segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Neji, ada yang ingin paman bicarakan padamu.." seorang pria separuh baya yang memiliki rambut panjang dengan mata lavender memandang seorang pemuda di hadapannya yang mempunyai cirri-ciri fisik hampir sama dengannya.

Sang pemuda yang di panggil Neji itu hanya mengangguk hormat pada sang paman. Api yang berkobar dari perapian menghangatkan ruang keluraga yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Musim dingin yang melanda jepang tahun ini memang cukup membuat setiap orang menggigil kedinginan.

"karena kau sudah dewasa jadi paman rasa inilah saatnya untukmu untuk mengetahui hal ini." Sang paman memulai.

Neji hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia tau kapan saatnya untuk bicara.

"Ayahmu pernah berkata agar aku mengatakan hal ini ketika kau sudah dewasa dan bisa melaksanakan permintaannya."

"permintaan apa itu paman?" Tanya Neji tampak agak kurang sabar.

Sang paman, Hyuuga Hiashi, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ayahmu ingin kau menikah dengan salah seorang putra dari keluarga Uchiha."

Neji merasa ada segumpal salju menimbun dirinya hingga ia membeku. Ah mungkin ia salah dengar. Ya, pasti ia salah dengar. Neji meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"maaf paman, m..me..meni…menikah?" Tanya Neji lagi untuk memastikan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu keterkejutan Neji, tadi kalau ia tidak salah dengar, pamannya mengatakan putra?PUTRA?

Sang paman mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke baru saja tiba dari London hari ini. Kita akan berkunjung ke kediaman nya minggu depan." Lanjut Hiashi. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput di sana-sini.

"dia laki-laki?" Neji tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya barusan terdengar agak kurang sopan.

Lagi-lagi sang paman mengangguk. Neji tercengang. Paman pasti sedang bercanda, ini tidak mungkin, kata neji dalam hati.

"Dulu, sebelum meninggal, Ayahmu adalah sahabat baik dari Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Mereka membuat perjanjian untuk menikahkan anak kedua mereka suatu hari nanti. Tapi berhubung kau tidak punya adik atau anak tunggal, jadi tetap saja kau harus menikah dengan pemuda Uchiha itu."

Neji benar-benar tidak mempercayai hal ini. Sangat konyol. Jemari tangannya yang sedari tadi membeku di pangkuannya kini terkepal erat.

"t..t..tapi paman.. aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk menikah." Neji berusaha menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"paman tau kau mengkhawatirkan karier mu sebagai seorang actor jika kau menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi kau tentunya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu kan, Neji?" Tanya sang paman.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Rutuk Neji dalam hati.

Tentu saja ia mengkhawatirkan karirnya sebagai seorang actor. Bagaimana reputasinya nanti jika ia menikah dengan seorang… laki-laki.

Selama ini Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan seorang actor terkenal di jepang sudah membangun image nya untuk menjadi seorang actor yang Dingin namun anggun(?), cool, confident dan perfeksionis. Bergelut dengan dunia hiburan selama 3 tahun membuat Neji yakin bahwa karir nya akan hancur saat ini juga.

Sejak Ayah nya, Hyuuga Hizashi, meninggal ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun, Neji pun terpaksa tinggal di rumah pamannya. Tapi setelah ia sukses dengan menjadi seorang actor, ia pun membeli sebuah apartemen mewah yang ia tempati sendiri. Dan saat ini ia menyesal sudah menyanggupi undangan pamannya untuk makan malam di rumah. Ternyata ada udang di balik batu.

"jadi bagaimana Neji?" Tanya sang paman membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"aku akan memikirkannya dulu, paman. Lusa aku akan memberi tau keputusanku." Jawab Neji.

"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, paman. Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus segera ku selesaikan."

Tambah Neji seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah. Pikirkan baik-baik, Neji."

**TBC **

*kyyaaaaa',,,,, Fic apa itu tadi.. sapa sih author geblek yang bikin cerita ga jelas kayak begitoh…

Maapkan daku yang masih amatiran ini. Tapi tentunya bantuan dari para senior-senior Ffn ini akan sangat menolong saya. Tolong bagi ilmu kalian dengan kritik yang membangun. Okeh?

Agar saia tau mana yang salah dan mana yang benar..

Typo ? ada?ada?ada?

KELANJUTAN FIC INI ADA DI TANGAN ANDA!

Review? Yang ikhlas yak… hahaha

**WITH LOVE,**

**^MUTMUT CHAN^**


	2. Chapter 2

XoXoXoXoXo **MY LOVELY SASUKE** XoXoXoXoXoXo

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : NejiSasu

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : shounen-ai, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. ALUR DIPAKSAKAN… GAJE…

Uchiha Sasuke tengah menikmati kesejukan embun pagi melalui jendela kamarnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tapi sasuke sudah tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Untuk itu kini ia tengah menikmati pemandangan halaman rumahnya melalui kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Musim dingin belum meninggalkan jepang. Angin dingin yang berhembus menggelitik leher putih sasuke. Bibirnya yang terlihat pucat juga sedikit menggigil. Tapi sasuke tidak peduli, sudah lama ia merindukan suasana pagi yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Ia sangat menyukai pagi.

Namun tiba-tiba, darah segar meluncur bebas dari hidung bangir nya. Sedikit terkejut, sasuke segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung nya itu.

"sial.." sasuke mengumpat sembari membasuh wajahnya. Mimisan bukan hal baru lagi bagi sasuke. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, hampir setiap ia merasa kedinginan, mimisan itu selalu datang.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, sasuke segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Madara dan Itachi sudah menunggu nya.

"kau baik-baik saja sasuke? Kau terlihat pucat." Tanya sang kakak, ia tampak khawatir.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Madara memperhatikan Sasuke dan Itachi baik-baik.

"sasuke.. bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama hari ini?" ajak sang kakek.

"e..e..apa?" sasuke terlihat bingung sekaligus heran. Tidak biasanya sang kakek mau meluangkan waktu hanya untuk menonton film dengannya.

"hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan? Kakek punya film bagus untuk kita tonton." Madara meyakinkan.

Sasuke yang bingung ingin mencari alasan apa untuk menolak akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"kalau begitu aku berangkat ke kantor dulu, jangan lupa untuk meminum obat mu little brother.." kata itachi bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor, tak lupa ia mengacak rambut adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab pendek.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.50. sasuke masih duduk manis bersama sang kakek menonton film di ruang keluarga. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan cerita film itu. Ia memang bukan seorang pecinta film. Yang ia tau hanya tokoh utama dari film itu yaitu seorang pemuda mempunyai rambut coklat panjang, mata bening berwarna lavender, dan juga berkulit pucat. Menurut sasuke, ia terlihat sedikit, Manis. Memang ia sempat mengira jika tokoh utama itu adalah seorang wanita, tapi setelah mendengar suaranya, sasuke baru tau bahwa ia seorang laki-laki.

"menurutmu bagaimana penampilan pemuda itu?" Tanya sang kakek membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke memeperhatikan layar TV yang berada di hadapannya. Sang kakek tampak menunjuk sang tokoh utama. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"lumayan." Jawab sasuke singkat. Sasuke memang tidak pandai berbicara atau pun berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Bukan karena ia ia tidak mampu, ia hanya tidak ingin. Menurutnya banyak bicara hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"lumayan? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" sang kakek tersenyum.

Kali ini sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Apa maksud kakek menanyakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu? Lagipula dia kan laki-laki, tidak mungkin tertarik dengan laki-laki.

"maksud kakek?" Tanya sasuke. Ia memandang kakeknya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia calon suamimu." Jawab sang kakek singkat, padat, dan sama sekali tidak dapat sasuke mengerti.

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mencerna kalimat sang kakek yang mencengangkan. Mata nya membulat dengan sempurna.

"jangan bercanda. Sama sekali tidak lucu." Sasuke memasang tampang sebal. Ia yakin kakeknya sedang bergurau. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, sasuke beranjak dari sisi sang kakek.

"aku tidak bercanda, sasuke. Minggu depan kalian akan dipertemukan. Ini permintaan Ayahmu. Aku ingin kau menyanggupinya, sasuke." Kata sang kakek. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketegasan atau… keharusan.

"kakek sudah gila." jawab sasuke ketus.

"gila bagaimana? Dengar sasuke, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Jadi kau mau atau tidak kau harus menikah dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Mengerti?" kata sang kakek penuh ketegasan.

"terserah." Jawab sasuke sembari meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Memang jika sasuke sudah berhadapan dengan keinginan kakeknya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menuruti nya. Karena sekuat apapun sasuke berusaha untuk menolaknya, maka sekuat itu pula sang kakek, Uchiha Madara berusaha menghalanginya. Sang kakek dan Itachi memang sangat over protective terhadapnya. Tapi sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Tidak ada tujuan atau pun cita-cita yang ingin dicapainya layaknya orang lain.

Pada usia 15 tahun sasuke sudah berada di kelas 3 Sma dimana seharusnya ia masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Setelah lulus ia dikirim ke London untuk kuliah disana. Waktu 2 tahun sudah cukup bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Kepandaian, kecerdikan, kekayaan dan ketampanan adalah beberapa kelebihan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Namun, sasuke melakukan hal itu bukan karena ia ingin segera meraih cita-citanya tapi hanya karena ia ingin hal bodoh dan membosankan seperti sekolah cepat ia selesaikan.

Dan sekarang, ia harus menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang belum pernah di kenalnya. Kepala sasuke terasa pening, dengan langkah hati-hati ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi pil berwarna hijau dari laci mejanya. Ia pun segera menelannya.

Ini benar-benar konyol. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Menikah dengan hyuuga bodoh itu lalu mati.

'Rencana yang bagus.' Pikir sasuke dalam hati sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Seprai sutra berwarna biru segera menyambutnya. Pelahan-lahan mata hitam pekat nya menutup dan membawanya ke alam mimpi dimana hanya ada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neji.. banguuunnn… hari ini ada pemotretan.." teriak seorang wanita muda dengan cepol dua di rambutnya mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Neji yang masih terlelap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

Neji yang terganggu dengan suara cempreng wanita itu segera membuka matanya.

"tidak bisa kah kau membiarkanku tidur dengan tenang. Huh… aku menyesal telah memberikan kunci pintu apartemen ku padamu kalau akhirnya kau akan terus mengganggu tidurku setiap pagi." Kata Neji sambil bersungut-sungut. Rambut coklat panjangnya tampak berantakan.

"bagaimana tidak.. hari ini kau ada pemotretan, syuting iklan dan tanda tangan kontrak dengan produser." Tenten, sahabat sekaligus Manajer Neji membaca serangkaian jadwal Neji hari ini dari notes nya sembari menarik selimut dari atas tubuh Neji agar ia bangun.

"baiklah." Neji akhirnya bangkit dan segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan kegiatan yang tadi tenten bacakan.

Ketika air dingin mulai mengguyur tubuhnya, neji tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan pamannya semalam.

Ia harus menikah dengan seorang Uchiha dan ia seorang nafas panjang keluar dari bibir nya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau bungsu Uchiha itu seorang laki-laki. Ayah bodoh, rutuk neji dalam hati.

Aktivitas Neji hari ini dimulai dengan pemotretan di sebuah studio. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar ketika ia melihat nama studio itu. Uchiha Entertainment. Uchiha? Mungkinkah studio ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Ah tapi Neji tidak memperdulikannya. Hari ini ia akan melakukan pemotretan untuk produk pakaian musim dingin.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan kerja seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat rapi tengah berjalan mondar-mandir . tangan kanannya memegang sebuah ponsel yang harganya tidak murah. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak sedikit panik. Lalu ia pun menempelkan ponsel nya di telinga kanannya.

"halo.. little brother… kau di rumah?" Tanya laki-laki panik yang bernama Itachi ini.

Dari ponselnya terdengar suara seorang pemuda.

"hn."

"aku butuh bantuan." Kata Itachi tidak sabar.

"hn." Jawab sasuke malas.

"hn itu artinya kau mau membantu atau tidak?" kata Itachi setengah berteriak.

"memangnya kau butuh bantuan apa baka aniki?"

"aku ingin kau mengantarkan sebuah proposal yang berada di meja kerjaku di rumah ke studio. Kakashi kebetulan sedang ku tugaskan keluar kota." Jelas itachi.

"memangnya kau tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain?" sasuke yang semula dalam keadaan setengah tidur kini sudah terbangun dengan sempurna.

"ah aku tidak mempercayai orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku kecuali kau, kakek, dan kakashi, asisten ku."

"baiklah. Berikan aku alamatnya." Kata sasuke akhirnya.

"ooohhhhh…. My sweetie little brother… kau benar-benar berhati malaikat. Aku akan kirimkan ke emailmu." Kata itachi, air mata haru sudah mengalir deras ke wajah keriputnya. (nggak dink..)

"dasar baka aniki." Sasuke pun segera menutup teleponnya dan beranjak menuju ruang kerja kakaknya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Dengan malas, sasuke mengambil setumpuk map di meja Itachi dan menyuruh seorang supir untuk mengantarnya ke studio yang dimaksud Itachi. Sesampainya disana, sasuke segera menyadari kebodohannya yang tampaknya tertular dari Itachi.

Dengan langkah gontai ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam studio itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Itachi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dari arah berlawanan. Alhasil tubuhnya yang tidak bisa melawan gravitasi membuatnya jatuh ke lantai yang keras ditambah seseorang yang menindih tubuhnya.

"aww…" rintihnya. Map yang berada di genggamannya jatuh berantakan.

Sasuke segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang telah berani menabraknya.

Mata Lavender menatap tajam tepat kea rah mata black pearlnya. Sejenak, sasuke sempat terkesima menatap mata yang tampak tak berpupil itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya sasuke mendorong pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

"lain kali jalan pakai mata." Bentak sasuke sembari memunguti kembali kertas-kertas dan mengumpulkannya kembali ke dalam map.

Tapi pemuda di hadapannya malah menyeringai.

"bodoh. Jalan itu pakai kaki." Kata nya penuh nada mengejek.

Sasuke geram dengan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya itu. Bukannya minta maaf malah mempermalukannya seperti itu. Tapi dahi sasuke berkerut ketika ia memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut coklat panjang, mata lavender, kulit pucat. Tidak salah lagi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika mengetahui pemuda di hadapannya adalah hyuuga Neji, calon is-… err suaminya.

"hyuuga.." desis sasuke.

Neji yang mendengar hal itu semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"huh… sudahlah bilang saja kau mau minta tanda tanganku kan. Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu," kata neji percaya diri.

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop. 'Narsis sekali pemuda ini,' batinnya.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, sasuke kembali menatap layar ponselnya sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga kirinya dan mengabaikan neji. Neji yang menyadari hal itu hanya memandang sinis. 'Sombong sekali,' kata neji dalam hati.

"neji… cepat! Pemotretannya akan segera dimulai." Teriak tenten. Neji yang menyadari hal itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan sasuke.

"Baka aniki, dimana kau? Aku sudah ada di studio." Kata sasuke tidak sabar.

"err.. kau naik saja ke lantai 4 lalu masuk ke ruangan yang paling ujung. Itu ruanganku." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadi di katakan oleh itachi dan segera masuk tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu.

"ooohhh… malaikat penolongku sudah datang.." kata itachi hendak menyambut adiknya dengan pelukan, namun segera dihentikannya ketika ia melihat aura membunuh mengelilingi tubuh sasuke.

"ini." Kata sasuke sembari menyerahkan map itu.

"oh iya sasuke, apa tadi kakek mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya itachi.

"jika kau bertanya mengenai perintah kakek agar aku menikah dengan pemuda hyuuga, maka ya. Dia melakukannya." Jawab sasuke ketus.

"ah syukurlah… kau sudah melihat bagaimana rupa nya?" kata itachi.

Sasuke langsung melancarkan jurus death glare nya yang membuat siapa pun merinding.

"jadi kau bersyukur aku mendapatkan penderitaan seperti ini?" sasuke memasang tampang masam.

"err.. tidak seperti itu adikku sayang… jadi kau sudah melihat rupanya?" Tanya itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"ya. Aku baru saja membentaknya di lobi." Kata sasuke.

"hah?" itachi tampak keheranan.

TBC

Ahaha… maaf ga enak banget TBC nya. Abis gimana lagi? Leher saia udah pegel ngetik segini.

Gimana?gimana?gimana?

Ya oloh… mana kemarin pas aplod chapter 1 kesasar di fandom anima+ lagi.

Adew… memang geblek. Lah.. malah curhat. Sekali lagi saya amat sangat menunggu kritik dan saran dari para senpai-senpai senior di Ffn mengenai fanfic abal saia.

Saya terima Flame yang bekualitas dan tidak keluar seputar kekurangan dari penulisan,bahasa,maupun EYD fanfic saia, bukan pair atau jalan cerita. Karena itu adalah HAK saia.

UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION.

Hahaha

Bersediakah anda me-rivew?

**WITH LOVE,**

**^MUTMUT CHAN^**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Hah?" Itachi tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan sasuke barusan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lobi. Dia sangat menyebalkan,"

Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. Dia sudah hafal dengan sifat adiknya yang selalu menganggap semua hal menyebalkan.

"Hmm.. jangan terlalu membencinya. Nanti bisa-bisa kau malah jatuh cinta padanya," Goda Itachi.

Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan Death glare khasnya pada sang kakak.

"Aku pulang," Kata sasuke sambil melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itachi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, otouto," Itachi melambai pada adiknya yang hanya di balas dengan dengusan.

Ketika sudah memasuki sedan mewahnya, sasuke menyuruh sang supir untuk membawa nya ke sebuah kedai kopi yang menjadi langganannya sebelum ia hijrah ke London.

"Selamat datang, tuan. Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Cappuccino," jawab sasuke singkat. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memandang wajah pelayan itu.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah mendengar kabar bodoh dari kakeknya, kemudian bertemu dengan calon tunangannya yang sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke memijat kening nya yang terasas agak pening. Ia bahkan belum makan siang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sasuke segera menoleh.

Tampak seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange, mata biru sapphire, kulit tan dan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya membuat sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Naruto?" kata sasuke memastikan. Sang pemuda yang dipanggil naruto itu hanya nyengir, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Hai teme. Kemana saja kau?" kata naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat tingkah sahabatnya semasa di SMA yang terlewat Hyperaktif. Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa seorang stoic sepertinya bersahabat dengan pemuda berisik seperti naruto.

"Ck, dobe. Aku baru menyelesaikan kuliah ku di London." Jawab sasuke.

Naruto segera duduk di hadapannya dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan sasuke.

"Teme, berhenti memanggil ku Dobe." Naruto menggembungkan pipi tannya.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku, teme." Ujar sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah tuan muda Uchiha, bagaimana keadaanmu?" naruto akhirnya menyerah.

"Buruk." Sasuke meraih gelas dihadapannya sebelum meneguk minuman yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hmm… sudah 2 tahun berpisah tapi sifatmu tidak juga berubah. Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya naruto sambil memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan minuman sama seperti sasuke.

Pengunjung kedai kopi itu cukup ramai. Hanya beberapa meja saja yang tersisa karena yang lain sudah terisi oleh pengunjung lain. Beberapa gadis yang kebetulan melewati meja sasuke dan naruto tampak berbisik-bisik. Tampaknya mereka sudah terjerat oleh pesona sasuke. Kedai kopi itu memilki nuansa warna biru yang kental, warna kesukaan sasuke.

"Belum." Sasuke lumayan merasa terganggu dengan tatapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ku traktir ramen di tempat paman Ichiraku?" ajak naruto antusias.

Sasuke pun mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja itu sebelum melenggang keluar. Naruto yang pesanan nya baru datang langsung menghabiskannya dalam beberapa teguk dan mengikuti langkah sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dobe?" Tanya sasuke ketika mereka sudah duduk berdampingan di kedai ramen langganan Naruto. Sejak sasuke mengenalnya, Naruto memang seorang maniak ramen. Tiada hari yang di laluinya tanpa makan ramen.

"Tidak buruk. Sekarang aku bekerja membantu kakek Jiraiya di perusahaan penerbitan buku." Kata naruto sembari memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki sasuke. Ia sangat mempercayai naruto seperti saudaranya.

"Hmmm… naruto." Panggil sasuke ragu-ragu.

Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan ramennya segera mendongak.

"Yeah?" sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai pernikahan sesame jenis?" Tanya sasuke. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mendengar pendapat naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, " Menurutku itu tidak masalah kalau mereka saling mencintai."

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang kalau ada dua orang laki-laki menikah?"

"Yah… kurasa di Negara ini mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Memangnya ada apa sasuke? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal seperti ini?" Tanya naruto yang sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen.

Sasuke menelan ludah dan berkata, "aku akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki, naruto."

Tepat ketika sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto memuntahkan mie ramen yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Seperti nya ia tersedak. Beberapa pengunjung lain memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uhuk…uhuk.." naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sasuke segera menyodorkan segelas air ke hadapannya dan langsung diminum habis oleh naruto. Sasuke sudah menduga reaksi sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Waaahhh… ternyata sekarang kau sudah pandai bercanda, teme. Hahaha…" naruto masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

" Naruto. Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Bercanda." Sasuke memberi penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Naruto langsung diam, ia menatap horror pada sasuke.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan pemuda hyuuga." Lanjut sasuke.

"Hyuuga?" Tanya naruto heran.

"Hyuuga Neji." Kata sasuke.

"A…e… jadi kau dijodohkan dengan artis terkenal itu?"

"Huh… aku tidak peduli dia seorang artis atau bukan." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah teme… nikmati saja hidupmu… lagipula bisa saja suatu hari nanti kalian akan saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Kata Naruto sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada nya sementara matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Che… kurasa kau terlalu lama bekerja di perusahaan kakekmu. Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita-cerita konyol." Cibir sasuke.

"Diam kau teme.. jangan menghina pekerjaan ku. Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah? Kau pasti mengundangku kan teme?" Tanya naruto sembari meraih mangkok nya yang ke 9.

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima Uzumaki Naruto dari Uchiha Sasuke tapi sebuah jitakan yang mendarat di kepala kuning nya.

"Aww.. sakit teme." Kata naruto mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Dobe." Cibir sasuke.

"Mau kemana, teme?" teriak naruto.

"Aku harus pulang, dobe. Tenang saja kali ini aku yang traktir." Jawab sasuke.

.

.

.

"Neji, apa kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya tenten khawatir.

Neji yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dari jendela mobilnya hanya menggeleng. Kali ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah mobil mewah yang akan mengantar mereka menuju suatu tempat untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan seorang Produser.

"Tapi kau aneh sekali hari ini. Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya tenten lagi. Ia masih belum puas dengan gelengan Neji.

Lagi-lagi Neji hanya menggeleng. Tenten menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apa karena pemuda tadi?" Tanya tenten asal.

Sontak neji langsung menoleh ke arah tenten yang duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Maksudmu?" akhirnya Neji membuka suara.

"Hmm.. kau aneh sejak tadi pagi. Dan semakin memburuk ketika kau bersama pemuda Uchiha tadi. Oh iya, semalam kau makan malam di rumah Hiashi-sama kan? Apa ad-" perkataan tenten terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Neji menyela.

"Pemuda Uchiha kau bilang?" kata Neji mengernyit heran.

Tenten mengangguk sebelum menambahkan, "Dia bungsu dari Uchiha bersaudara. Dia adik dari Uchiha Itachi, konglomerat yang akan kita temui sebentar lagi."

"Darimana kau mengetahui kalau dia si bungsu Uchiha?" Tanya Neji tampak penasaran.

"Well, kau tampak tertarik sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, neji." Goda tenten.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua? Wajah mereka hampir mirip lagipula wajah mereka sering muncul di majalah maupun Koran-koran bisnis. Kau tau kan bagaimana kekayaan keluarga Uchiha?" jelas tenten panjang lebar.

"Jadi dia tadi Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Neji masih tidak percaya.

Tenten kembali mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Tapi tiba-tiba ponsel neji berdering sebentar menandakan adanya email yang masuk.

From : Ino

Neji, aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kita bertemu sabtu malam?

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah pucat Neji.

"Hey, cepatlah." Kata Tenten yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter darinya. Neji segera melangkah memasuki restoran mewah itu.

Ketika masuk, mereka di sambut oleh seorang pelayan yang memaka tuxedo rapi. Wajahnya memperlihatkan keramahan.

"Apa kalian tamu dari tuan muda Itachi?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Tenten mengangguk.

"Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya." Tenten dan Neji segera mengikuti pelayan itu. Mereka di ajak ke lantai dua yang pemandangannya jauh lebih mewah dari lantai satu. Berjejer-jejer ruang makan VVIP yang di desain khusus untuk para bisnisman yang ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan klien mereka di restoran ini. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Pelayan itu mengetuk sebentar dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang mengijinkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Silahkan tuan dan nona." Pelayan itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

Di dalam ruangan itu, duduk tiga orang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Pandangan mereka segera teralihkan kea rah tenten dan neji.

"Selamat sore." Sapa tenten. Neji hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata salah seorang di antara mereka yang berpenampilan cukup nyentrik. Rambut keperakan yang diatur berantakan, masker hitam yang menutupi mulutnya, dan mata kirinya yang ditutup.

"Terima kasih." Tenten dan neji segera mengambil tempat masing-masing.

Sementara dua laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi dengan mata onyx juga seorang laki-laki yang lumayan cukup berumur dengan rokok di mulutnya hanya memandang mereka.

Hingga si laki-laki yang merokok itu memulai pembicaraannya. Rokok yang menempel di mulutnya segera ia ambil dan ia letakkan di sebuah asbak di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Neji?" Tanya nya sembari menatap pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Iya. Saya Hyuuga Neji." Jawab neji penuh ketenangan.

"Aku Asuma, sutradara. Ini tuan Uchiha Itachi dan asistennya Hatake Kakashi." Kata Asuma memperkenalkan dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Neji menatap sekilas pada Itachi. Namun pandangannya kembali fokus pada Asuma.

"Aku menawarimu sebuah kontrak kerja untuk bermain film di Korea. Partner mu nanti adalah nona Yamanaka Ino. Kalian akan berada di sana selama 1 bulan. Tuan Itachi inilah yang akan membiayai seluruh keperluan film ini." Jelas asuma dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Neji masih tampak bingung, tapi dalam hati sebenarnya ia cukup sumringah mendengar nama partner nya dalam film itu.

"Hmm.. kalau boleh tau film ini akan menceritakan tentang apa dan mulai kapan film ini di produksi?" Tanya tenten selaku manajer Neji.

Asuma segera menyodorkan sebuah map ke hadapan tenten dan neji.

"Itu adalah sinopsis singkat mengenai isi cerita film itu. Kalian boleh membacanya dahulu. Film ini akan mulai di prsoduksi bulan depan." Jelas asuma lagi.

Tenten dan Neji segera mengambil map itu dan membaca nya. Tenten tampak mengangguk sementara neji yang tidak terlalu fokus membaca hanya memperhatikan barisan kata-kata itu.

"Bagaimana Neji?" Tanya tenten meminta persetujuan Neji.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai ceritanya. Jadi, aku ambil." Kata neji pada tenten.

Tenten meletakkan map itu kembali ke meja dan menatap asuma dan itachi bergantian.

"Baiklah, kami menerima tawaran ini. Kami juga setuju dengan honor yang kalian tawarkan." Kata tenten tegas.

Neji memang sangat memprcayai sekaligus kagum dengan sahabatnya ini. Ibu dua anak ini sangat cerdas dan juga tegas dalam mengambil keputusan, juga bertanggung jawab.

Asuma tersenyum kecil dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

"Baiklah. Semoga kerja sama ini berjalan lancar. Oh iya, apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan Tuan Itachi?" Tanya Asuma sambil melirik laki-laki disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam dan terus menerus menatap sang actor.

"Kurasa semua nya sudah beres. Tapi aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hyuuga." Kata Itachi.

"Anda tidak keberatan kan, bu manajer?" lanjut Itachi, pandangannya tak lepas dari Neji.

Sejenak Neji menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk pada Tenten. Tenten mengerti dan segera beranjak keluar mengikuti Kakashi dan Asuma yang sudah melenggang duluan.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Neji dan Itachi. Mata tajam Itachi sama sekali tak lepas dari mata lavender neji.

"Jadi ini calon adik iparku?" kata itachi akhirnya membuka suara. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Musnah sudah dugaan neji bahwa itachi adalah seseorang yang dingin dan angkuh.

"Maaf.." neji pura-pura tidak mengerti, entah mengapa ia merasa harus bersikap seperti itu.

Itachi membetulkan posisi duduknya, tangan pucatnya terlipat di atas meja.

"Aku yakin Hiashi-sama sudah memberitahumu mengenai perjodohan antara kau dan adikku."

Neji menegak minuman yang ada di hadapannya, ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Tidak perlu gugup. Aku yakin kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya kan?"Tanya itachi.

"Kenapa anda berpikir bahwa aku akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Well, ini sudah perjanjian antara Hyuuga dengan Uchiha. He.. pasti pamanmu tidak membacakan isi surat wasiat ayahmu kan, Neji?" neji mengernyitkan dahi nya, heran. Ini semakin membingungkan.

Neji hanya diam. Menunggu Itachi melanjutkan. Itachi menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kalau begitu akan ku beritahu. Ayahmu dan ayahku adalah sahabat karib. Lalu suatu hari perusahaan ayahmu yang saat ini di tangani pamanmu hampir mengalami kebangkrutan lalu ia meminjam modal pada ayahku dan mereka berdua membuat perjanjian untuk menjodohkan kau dan sasuke." Jelas Itachi.

Neji tampak tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya barusan. Apa benar ayahnya menjualnya hanya untuk membayar hutang? Oke, memang tidak menjual, tapi… aaaarrrgggghhhh. Kalau tidak di depan itachi mungkin Neji sudah menjambak rambutnya dan gantung diri.

"Dan aku tidak peduli kau setuju atau tidak, aku hanya ingin kau dan sasuke menikah." Kata itachi tegas.

"Bagaimana dengan sasuke? Apa ia sudah setuju?" Tanya Neji.

Itachi kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku yakin anda yang memaksanya. Apa anda tidak pernah berpikir mengenai kebahagiaannya?" neji merasa geram sendiri.

"Kau tampak mengenal sasuke lebih lama daripada aku, kakaknya sendiri." Ujar itachi sarkastik.

"Kenapa anda terlihat begitu yakin bahwa sasuke akan bahagia jika menikah denganku?" Tanya neji menahan amarah.

"Feeling." Jawab Itachi santai.

TBC

Ceritanya aneh ya? Hahaha…. Maklum yang bikin juga aneh.

Jujur saia masih kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk mendiskripsikan perasaan tokoh.

Saya butuh seseorang yang bisa membantu mengoreksi lagi fanfic saia sebelum di publish tanpa mengubah alur dari cerita. Hanya memperindah bahasa *ceile* agar para pembaca mata nya gak katarak dan saraf otak nya jadi ruwet setelah membaca fanfic saia.

Adakah yang bersedia?

Kalo ada silahkan hubungi saya di Facebook maupun email saia.

Tapi saia tidak bisa menjanjikan imbalan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya namanya yang selalu tertera di fanfic nista saia.

Kalo ga ada ya berarti ini derita saya. Huweeeee…. T.T *nangis sambil kayang*

Mind to review?

**WITH LOVE,**

**^MUTMUT CHAN^**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Neji tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Itachi.

'feeling dia bilang?' teriak neji frustasi dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Tanya Neji.

Lagi-lagi itachi hanya tersenyum. Tapi kali ini merupakan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau pasti akan datang ke Uchiha Mansion sabtu malam," Jawab Itachi sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar, tapi ia tampak berhenti sebentar dan berbalik.

"Dan oh ya…. Syuting ke korea itu sekaligus bulan madu mu bersama sasuke setelah kalian menikah,"

Mata lavender neji membulat dengan sempurna. Jemari tangannya sudah berada di kepalanya dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Neji?kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya tenten khawatir.

"Aku ingin pulang," Kata neji mengabaikan pertanyaan tenten. Tenten hanya melongo melihat kelakuan artisnya.

Setelah sampai di lobi sambil menunggu mobilnya datang, neji meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Setelah menekan beberapa nomer Neji menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya.

"Halo.." terdengar sahutan dari seberang.

"Ino? Ini aku." Kata neji berbicara pada suara wanita yang keluar dari speaker ponselnya.

"Neji?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu di apartemenku?" Tanya neji sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan segera berangkat,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Neji menutup ponselnya.

Tampak mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Neji sudah akan menaikinya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik baju nya. Neji menoleh.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun berdiri di belakang Neji. Tangan kecilnya memegang sebuah buku dan polpen. Kemudian menyodorkan nya pada neji. Neji tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Tanya nya penuh kepolosan.

Neji mengangguk sebelum meraih kertas dan polpen itu dan menanda tanganinya.

"Terima kasih." Kata anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada neji yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Neji balas melambai. Perasaannya sedikit membaik dengan melihat senyum anak kecil itu.

Sesampainya di apartemennya Neji langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi bertemu dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu. Neji segera beranjak. Senyuman langsung terukir di wajahnya ketika ia membuka gadis berambut pirang yang diikat tinggi dengan rok jeans pendek dan kaos berwarna orange berdiri menunggu Neji mempersilahkan masuk. Mata biru pudarnya melirik nakal pada neji yang berdiri terpaku memperhatikan nya.

"Apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk memperhatikan ku di depan pintu?" Tanyanya.

Neji segera sadar dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Gadis itu langsung melempar tasnya ke sofa terdekat dan berlari memeluk Neji. Tak lupa ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Neji.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya gadis itu. Tangannya melingkar di leher Neji sementara tangan Neji memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Sangat," Jawab neji sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher gadis itu. Parfum beraroma strawberry langsung menguar dan memasuki rongga-rongga hidung Neji.

Neji dan Ino bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya menjalin hubungan tanpa status dan tentu saja tanpa diketahui orang lain selain mereka dan manajer masing-masing. Ino yang merupakan artis dan penyanyi yang sedang naik daun merasa jika kehidupan pribadinya terkuak maka pamornya akan turun, begitu juga dengan Neji. Jika neji merasa sedang membutuhkan seseorang maka ia akan menghubungi ino, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah mendapat tawaran dari Asuma?" Tanya ino sembari melepaskan diri dari neji dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Yah. Aku menerimanya," Neji mengikuti dari belakang.

"Satu bulan di korea tentu akan sangat menyenangkan. Iya kan Neji?"

Neji hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Neji?" Ino menyodorkan segelas anggur pada Neji.

Neji segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan meraih gelas itu.

"Entahlah," Neji meneguk anggur itu dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Langit sudah terlihat agak gelap pertanda sore hari. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya melalui jendela.

"Kau tidak suka bisa berada di korea bersamaku selama satu bulan?" Ino ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Neji. Neji menggeleng. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Tentu saja ia senang bisa berada di korea bersama dengan Ino tanpa ada yang curiga tapi dengan keadaan ini ia tidak yakin bisa bersenang-senang.

"Aku tidak tau. Ya, aku senang bisa berada di dekat mu tanpa ada orang lain yang curiga, tapi ini akan buruk bagiku," Neji bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Ia tidak mungkin bercerita pada Ino mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan bungsu Uchiha dan bulan madunya ke korea. Ino pasti menganggapnya gila.

"Aku tidak mengerti Neji. Kau aneh sekali. Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" Ino meletakkan gelasnya ke meja dan memegang kedua pipi neji agar pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ino." Ino membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat neji barusan. Neji sendiri tidak percaya dengan deretan kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkannya karena ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia mecintai Ino atau tidak. Ino menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali menatap mata lavender Neji.

"Neji, dengar. Kau mengajakku menikah? Neji, apa kau yakin? Maksudku.. kita bahkan bukan seorang kekasih, tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita dan… entahlah neji. Ini tersemua terlalu buru-buru dan aneh bagiku. Kau hari ini bersikap tidak biasa dan tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah? Aku… aku tidak bisa…" Neji sudah menduga jawaban Ino. Ia pasti menolaknya. Mereka saling diam. Neji meneguk habis anggurnya sementara ino mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi, neji. Sampai bertemu di korea." Ino mencium singkat bibir neji dan melangkah menuju pintu sebelum berbalik.

"Dan… kuharap hal ini hanya kita berdua saja yang tau. Selamat malam Neji." Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Neji langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan membuang nafas panjang.

Benarkah ia tidak mempunyai pilihan? Ini sangat mengejutkan bagi nya. Hidupnya sebagai aktor yang semula baik-baik saja, penuh kepopuleran, penggemar, ia sangat menikmatinya. Lalu datang berita mengenai perjodohannya dengan sang Uchiha, benar-benar membuatnya gila. Merasa lelah, akhirnya neji malah tertidur di sofa.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, Ini dokter Haruno Sakura. Dia yang akan menjadi dokter pribadimu. Nona haruno, ini sasuke." Madara Uchiha memperkenalkan seorang gadis cantik pada sasuke sebagai dokter pribadinya.

Haruno sakura membungkukkan badannya di hadapan sasuke. Dokter itu memilki rambut sebahu yang berwarna pink, dengan kulit putih dan mata hijau emerald.

"Mohon bantuannya, sasuke-san." Kata sakura lembut.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke pendek dengan tampang masam.

"Baiklah. Nona haruno.."

"Anda bisa memanggil saya sakura saja, Madara-sama." Kata sakura memotong kalimat Madara.

"ehm.. baiklah sakura. Kau akan datang kesini seminggu sekali untuk mengecek keadaan sasuke. Kalau begitu selamat bertugas," Madara meninggalkan kamar sasuke yang di dominasi warna biru itu.

Kamar yang cukup luas dengan satu tempat tidur, beberapa fasilitas elektronik super canggih, langit-langit kamar yang bisa di set menjadi transparan dan sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup mewah.

"Boleh saya memeriksa obat yang selama ini anda minum, sasuke-san?" Tanya sakura memulai tugasnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya melirik laci meja yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Selimut berwarna biru membungkus tubuhnya dari kaki hingga pinggang. Sakura yang mengerti segera membuka laci meja itu dan mengambil sebuah botol obat yang berisi butiran pil yang berwarna hijau.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda menderita penyakit leukemia?" Tanya sakura sembari memeriksa obat itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Si pemuda angkuh dank eras kepala ini sudah 5 tahun menderita penyakit leukemia. Ia mengetahui nya ketika ia berusia 13 tahun. Tepat 3 tahun setelah meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya. Ia selalu berusaha tampak tenang dan baik-baik saja di depan semua orang dengan memasang tampang datarnya. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani orang lain. Sudah cukup orang-orang di luar sana yang memujanya karena ketampanan dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, ia benar-benar muak dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ketika ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London, sang kakak membayar seorang dokter ahli kanker untuk meneliti dan mecari obat bagi penyakit sasuke. Tapi sayang sekali, sang dokter hanya menemukan obat yang dapat memperlambat kerja kanker itu. Sang dokter pernah menawari sasuke untuk mengikuti program kemoterapi bagi penderita penyakit leukemia, tapi sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"5 tahun." Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca nya.

"Dan selama itu pula anda mengkonsumsi obat ini?" Obat itu juga sebagai pengganti agar sasuke tidak perlu melakukan cuci darah yang seharusnya dilakukan rutin selama seminggu sekali.

"hn."

'Huh.. dokter ini cerewet sekali.' Batin sasuke kesal.

"Anda mendapatkannya di rumah sakit London?"

Sasuke menutup buku nya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam pada sakura yang duduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Itachi membayar seorang dokter disana untuk membuat obat itu. Bisakah kau segera memeriksaku dan keluar dari kamarku secepatnya?" kata sasuke ketus dengan memberi penekanan di kata Secepatnya. Sakura langsung gugup mendapat tatapan mematikan khas keluarga Uchiha.

'pemuda ini…. Angkuh sekali.' Teriak sakura dalam hati. Tapi ia segera mengambil tas nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat kesehatan untuk memeriksa keadaan sasuke. Setelah selesai sakura langsung mngemasi peralatannya dan sebelum pergi ia sempat berpesan pada sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan aktivitas yang bisa membuat anda lelah. Dan makan makanan yang bisa menambah kadar sel darah merah anda. Saya sarankan juga anda untuk mengikuti kemoterapi. Penyakit anda sudah memasuki stadium akhir."

Sasuke melempar buku nya ke atas meja. Pemuda berambut hitam raven itu menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan cahaya-cahaya bintang. Langit-langit kamarnya itu sudah di set transparan dan di beri lensa atau kaca seperti pada teropong sehingga benda-benda langit bisa terlihat dengan jelas melalui mata telanjang. Sasuke sangat suka memandang langit. Ia merasa menemukan kedamaian ketika menghitung jumlah bintang, melihat meteor-meteor yang berterbangan, asteroid dan benda-benda langit lainnya.

Tok..tok..tok… terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk" sahut sasuke.

Tampak Itachi muncul dari balik pintu membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu.

"Malam, little brother…" sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong katakan pada kakek, aku tidak suka dengan dokter itu. Dia cerewet sekali. Apalagi rambut pink noraknya itu," Kata sasuke sinis. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja sebelum duduk di tepi tempat tidur sasuke.

"Memangnya kakek menyuruhmu menyukai dokter itu? Yang ada, kakek menyuruhmu untuk menyukai Neji," Kata itachi santai. Entah kenapa wajah sasuke langsung merah mendengar nama Neji. Itachi menahan tawa melihat ekspresi adiknya.

"Baka aniki…" sasuke menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher dan berbaring berbalik membelakangi itachi.

"Hey, jangan ngambek begitu. Ayo minum susu dulu sebelum tidur," kata itachi mengusap kepala sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Teriak sasuke tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Sasu-chan.." panggil Itachi menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menarik rambut panjang itachi yang diikat ke belakang.

"Adawwww…." Itachi langsung berteriak kesakitan merasakan tingkah brutal adiknya.

"Jangan berani-berani memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan," Ancam sasuke.

Itachi menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk. Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan tarikannya dari rambut Itachi dan menyambar segelas susu yang tadi di bawa itachi. Dalam sekali teguk, susu itu sudah ludes.

Itachi tersenyum melihat sasuke yang meminum susunya, meskipun ia harus mengorbankan rambut indahnya untuk di jambak sasuke.

"Sasu-chan memang anak pintar.." kata itachi sambil membawa nampan dan berlari sebelum sasuke melempar televisi ke kepalanya.

"Baka aniki…" teriak sasuke murka.

.

.

.

.

Angin pagi hari di musim dingin berhembus, membawa hawanya yang dapat membuat siapa saja menggigil. Namun tidak dengan pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi, rambut hitam raven dan kulit pucat. Ia berdiri tidak bergeming memandangi dua onggokan tanah di hadapannya. Mata black pearl nya mengungkapkan kerinduan yang amat sangat.

"Sudah lama tidak berkunjung,sasuke?" Tanya seseorang yang tengah melangkah di belakang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang di panggil sasuke itu menoleh. Namun segera kembali ke posisi nya semula ketika ia tau siapa yang datang.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya sasuke datar.

Pemuda yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua dari sasuke itu berhenti dan berdiri di samping sasuke.

"Hh… sudah 8 tahun ya, sasuke?" kata pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia masih memandangi dua onggokan tanah yang di masing-masing nya terdapat batu nisan yang bertuliskan :

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Putra dan Ayah tercinta_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Menantu dan Ibu tercinta_

"Kau kesepian?" Lagi-lagi hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di keluarkan Itachi.

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sama saja. Ada atau tidaknya mereka, kau tau sendiri jawabannya. Iya kan, Itachi?" sasuke akhirnya menjawab. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, entah karena ia menahan hawa dingin atau menahan amarah dan kesedihannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Itachi lirih. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan meletakkan dua tangkai bunga mawar putih ke atas makam kedua orang tua nya yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu," Sasuke segera sudah melangkah menjauhi tempat itu ketika akhirnya itachi kembali memanggil.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki nya dan menunggu. Hening sesaat, angin kembali berhembus.

"Kau lah yang tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," Kata itachi setengah berteriak. Gigi nya bergemeletuk di dalam mulutnya sementara kedua tangan pucatnya terkepal erat.

Sasuke menoleh. Ekspresi nya sangat datar.

"Tapi memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Mereka hanya mati dan kau harus menggantikan posisi mereka di perusahaan. Itu saja. Tidak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Kau selalu memasang wajah datarmu seolah tidak peduli pada apapun. Hentikan. Hentikan itu, sasuke. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau kuat dan bisa menghadapi segalanya padahal kau tidak." Tanah lapang dengan rumput hijau yang kini ditutupi salju itu penuh dengan teriakan Itachi. Kabut pagi masih menyelimuti pagi itu seolah tidak peduli dengan dua orang kakak beradik yang kini tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menangis ketika ayah dan ibu meninggal, padahal waktu itu kau baru berumur 10 tahun. Kau tidak pernah bermain atau pun berbicara dengan anak lain. Kau selalu menutup dirimu. Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja padahal kau sedang sekarat." Nafas itachi tersengal setelah berteriak pada sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong pada sebuah pohon sakura yang menaungi makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau dengar aku? Keluarkan semua yang ada di dirimu, sasuke." Kata itachi, nafas nya masih tidak menatap bola mata kakaknya yang berwarna senada dengan mata miliknya.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Karena aku kakakmu," Ucap Itachi tegas.

Sasuke kembali melengkungkan bibir tipisnya dan kembali memandang pohon sakura. Mata onyxnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya sasuke lirih.

"Apa yangharus kulakukaaaannnn… haaahh…?" Teriak sasuke. Suaranya membahana di padang rumput yang sangat luas itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu memasang wajah datarku ini? Karena aku tidak tau harus bersikap atau berekspresi bagaimana. Kenapa aku tidak menangis ketika mereka mati? itu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Aku selalu menutup diriku karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mencoba memahamiku. Kau dan kakek selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di rumah. Kepada siapa aku harus bicara ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman denganku tanpa memandang marga ku. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, itachi?" teriak sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah memenuhi wajah pucatnya.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana aku harus bersikap.." sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan jatuh berlutut.

Itachi langsung menghampiri sasuke dan memeluk tubuh adiknya itu. Sasuke menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di pelukan itachi, akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan segalanya. Segala kepedihan, kesedihan, kesepian yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri.

Lama mereka terdiam, Itachi terus memeluk adiknya sampai isak tangis sasuke benar-benar berhenti.

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap apa-apa. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mencoba terbuka dengan orang lain dan menuangkan apa yang selama ini kau rasakan. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu karena takut membuatku khawatir. Kau tau, justru sikapmu selama ini lah yang membuatku khawatir." Kata itachi sambil mengusap-usap kepala sasuke. Sasuke yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada itachi hanya mengangguk lemah. Ada perasaan lega ketika mendengar perkataan itachi barusan.

"Jadi sekarang, lepas semua topeng stoic mu itu. Oke, sasu-chan?" kata itachi tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke langsung menyikut perut kakaknya.

"aww…" rintih itachi pura-pura kesakitan.

"Kubilang apa tentang embel-embel chan?" bentak sasuke cemberut.

"Iya-iya. Sudah ayo kita pulang." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri.

"Gendong." Kata sasuke sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar manja." Itachi terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya tapi ia segera berjongkok di depannya.

Sasuke pun langsung menaiki punggung kakaknya itu.

"Kau ini.. makin berat saja." Dengus itachi sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempat pemakaman keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok..

"Nejiiii… buka pintunyaa…." Teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat yang di ikat cepol dua menggedor-nggedor sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Tangan kirinya menggandeng seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun dengan model rambut bob.

Sementara itu pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang tengah tertidur di sofa itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tapi tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku ia pun beranjak dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tampak seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak perempuan.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak langsung masuk," Ujar neji keheranan melihat tenten tidak langsung masuk ke apartemen nya seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Kunci nya ketinggalan," Jawab tenten ketus sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen neji.

"Paman… itu.." Anak kecil yang tadi di gandeng tenten itu menunjuk-nunjuk pipi neji.

"Ada apa?" Tanya neji heran sembari meraba-raba pipi nya.

"Itu di pipi paman macih ada ilelnya," Kata gadis kecil itu terkikik geli. Neji langsung berlari ke kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar perkataan anak perempuan tenten itu bahwa ada iler di pipinya.

"hey.. momo jangan nakal dengan paman Neji." Seru tenten dari dapur. Gadis kecil yang merupakan putri kedua tenten itu segera berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tengah membuat kopi di dapur.

Sementara neji masih sibuk mandi dan memebersihkan dirinya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans pendek. Rambutnya ia gerai begitu saja. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

"Pagi, neji." Sapa tenten sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi padanya.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang tamu apartemen milik neji. Momo yang memegang segelas susu di kedua tangannya hanya memperhatikan dua orang dewasa yang hanya saling terdiam. Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"aku minta libur hari ini." Ucap neji tidak bersemangat.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?" Tanya tenten hati-hati, tampaknya mood neji sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Hari ini hari jumat jadi aku bisa menunda semua jadwalmu," Tambahnya. Neji meminum kopi nyadan meletakkannnya di meja.

"Momo, mau kah kau memberi makan ikan koi peliharaan paman neji?" kata tenten lembut.

Momo segera meletakkan gelas susu nya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang tengah dimana akuarium kecil berisi dua ekor ikan koi itu berada.

"Neji, dengar. Kau tampak kacau. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Kata tenten setelah memastikan momo tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Entahlah. Tenten, bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?" Kata neji.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan undangan makan malam hiashi-sama?" Tenten memegang pundak neji.

Pria bermata lavender itu menutup matanya dan mengangguk lemah. Tangan kanannya menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh di keningnya.

"Kau akan menganggapku gila." Kata neji sarkastik.

"Neji, aku sahabatmu. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku." Ujar tenten lembut. Ia mencoba memberi pengertian pada neji yang sepertinya sedang menghadapi masalah berat.

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang laki-laki," Tenten membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Ia mencoba memastikan lagi pendengarannya.

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan bungsu uchiha, Sasuke. Besok malam kami berdua akan di pertemukan," Jelas neji. Ia tampak sangat frustasi. Tenten mencoba mencerna dengan baik penjelasan neji barusan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menghadap pada neji.

"Dan.. apa keputusanmu?"

"Heh… keputusan? Pilihan pun aku tidak punya. Entahlah, tapi ini sungguh konyol. Aku…aku.. aku tidak bisa, tenten. Karirku akan hancur." Mereka kembali saling terdiam. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Tenten benar-benar tidak menyangka, ia kira selama ini hal-hal seperti ini hanya ada di film.

"Kau tidak perlu menerimanya kalau kau tidak bisa, neji." Kata tenten akhirnya. Ia juga bingung harus berkata apa. Pikirannya benar- benar buntu. Sebagai sahabat, ia tentunya juga tidak ingin melihat neji tertekan seperti itu.

"Tapi Uchiha itu bisa melakukan apa saja padaku." Ucap neji setengah berbisik.

"Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Ini hidupmu, neji. Bukan milik uchiha dan bukan pula milik ayahmu. Putuskan sesuai dengan kata hatimu." Tenten mengusap-ngusap punggung neji. Ia sudah menganggap neji seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak tau, tenten. Entah mengapa, hatiku seperti mengatakan bahwa aku harus menerima ini. Tapi,.." neji tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba tenten beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan masuk ke dalam kamar neji. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar sambil membawa laptop milik neji dan duduk kembali di samping neji.

"Jangan pedulikan penggemarmu. Kau tidak mengerti seperti apa mereka." Ujar tenten sembari menghidupkan laptop itu. Beberapa saat kemudian tenten memutar laptop itu ke hadapan neji.

"Mungkin, menikah dengan laki-laki bukan keputusan yang buruk."

Neji menatap layar laptop yang disodorkan tenten. Disitu tertulis situs yang di buka tenten.

.

"Apa ini?" Tanya neji heran.

"Bacalah. Kau akan terkejut melihat para penggemarmu." Kata tenten penuh keyakinan.

Mata lavender neji kembali teralih pada layar laptop itu. Ia pun mulai membaca baris demi baris kata yang tersusun di dalam situs itu. Mata nya yang semula menyipit kini membulat dengan sempurna.

"NejiGaara? Apa tokoh ini maksud nya aku dan penyanyi berambut merah itu? Tapi kami berdua sama-sama laki-laki," Tanya neji setengah berteriak. Matanya masih belum lepas memandang layar laptop itu. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka menyebut diri mereka Fujoshi. Mereka semua fans mu. Mereka membuat cerita-cerita fiksi yang tokohnya bisa kau dengan aktor lain. Tapi dari pengamatanku, banyak yang menulis cerita cintamu dengan penyanyi bernama gaara itu. Entahlah, mungkin menurut mereka kalian berdua… cocok," Jelas tenten.

"Tapi dia laki-laki." Sanggah neji.

"That's it neji. Jika kau memang mau menerima perjodohan ini dan mengkhawatirkan penggemar dan karirmu, maka dengan fakta ini kau tidak perlu khawatir ataupun ragu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji masih belum mengerti.

"kau mencintai pekerjaanmu kan? Jadi kupikir, ini mungkin adalah ide bagus. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi yang pernah ada." Kata tenten bersemangat. Seperti nya ia tertular sifat sang suami Rock Lee yang semangatnya selalu menggebu-nggebu.

"Tapi aku bukan gay." Ucap neji tegas.

"But, who knows?" Kata tenten sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Neji kembali menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba momo berlari memeluk tenten.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya tenten heran melihat tingkah putri bungsu nya itu.

"Aku lapal." Kata gadis manis itu. Alis tebalnya mengernyit. Gadis kecil itu memang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah yang juga memiliki alis tebal dan juga rambut potongan bob, tapi mata momo lebih mirip tenten yang berwarna coklat. Tenten kembali memandang neji sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, neji. Pikirkan dengan baik-baik. Aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa istirahat." Pesan tenten sembari keluar dari apartemen dengan menggandeng momo yang sudah merengek-rengek minta makan. Neji langsung menyadarkan kepala nya ke sofa. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk makan. Ia sampai lupa kalau ia belum mengisi perutnya dari kemarin. Tak ada yang dilakukannya setelah makan, karena lelah ia masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Tapi belum lama ia memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?" Sapa neji masih setengah mengantuk.

"Neji, ini paman." Terdengar suara berat sang paman, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Iya paman?" neji langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Selimut putih yang membungkus tubuhnya melorot sampai ke pinggang.

"Err… sebenarnya paman ingin menanyakan keputusanmu. Apa kau menerima peerjodohan itu?" Tanya sang paman penuh harap. Neji terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Tunggu aku besok di Uchiha Mansion. Aku akan memberikan keputusanku disana besok malam." Kata neji akhirnya.

"Tapi neji.." sang paman tampaknya masih belum puas dengan jawaban neji yang menggantung itu.

"Maaf paman aku sedang sibuk." Neji langsung menutup ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Pemuda ini memang sudah tidak bisa di ganggu gugat jika sudah mengenai urusan tidur.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Uchiha sasuke tengah berada di sebuah toko pakaian mewah milik seorang desainer terkenal bersama sang kakek. Ia di paksa Uchiha Madara untuk membeli jas baru yang akan di pakainya besok malam dalam acara pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan jas itu, sasuke." Komentar madara ketika melihat sang cucu keluar dari kamar ganti dengan memakai sebuah setelan jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna biru, warna kesukaan sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke malas-malasan.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan berada di tempat itu jika sang kakek tidak menyeretnya. Sang desainer yang berdiri di samping madara hanya menggut-manggut setuju dengan komentar madara ketika melihat sasuke. Ia yakin sekali bungsu Uchiha ini memang cocok dengan pakaian apapun.

Beberapa karyawan wanita yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu terkagum-kagum melihat ketampanan sasuke. Dalam hati mereka berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan mempunyai calon suami yang mirip dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"kau suka?" Tanya madara pada sasuke yang hanya berekspresi datar ketika memandang dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke. Entah 'hn' andalan nya itu bermakna ya atau tidak.

"Baiklah tuan sasori, aku ambil jas ini." Kata madara pada desainer berambut merah itu.

Sang desainer mengangguk singkat dan menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengurus segalanya. Setelah membeli jas itu, madara dan sasuke sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Uchiha mansion. Istana mereka.

"Kakek.." Panggil sasuke pada sang kakek yang berada di sampingnya.

Matanya tidak beralih dari menatap langit melalui kaca jendela mobil mewah itu.

"Ya?" jawab sang kakek memandang sasuke lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin neji mengetahui penyakitku ini." Kata sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Sang kakek mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun ia menatap wajah pucat sasuke dan ekspresi nya langsung berubah menjadi mengerti.

"Baiklah," Kata sang kakek singkat.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang berwarna putih yang menjulang tinggi.

TBC

Apakah membosankan? Apakah kepanjangan? Saia mohon jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk terus mengingatkan saia mengenai typo dan EYD yang kurang tepat. Saia tidak akan marah.. paling ngamuk,.. jiakakak *ditampol* kidding…

Addeeewwww…. Saia pengennya Neji sama Sasu-chan langsung nikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya aja.

Tapi apalah daya otak dodol saia minta jalan cerita yang membingungkan kayak begini.

Semoga anda semua suka. Review kalian adalah energy bagi semangat saia.

Tapi berhubung baterai lepi saia udah mepet, mata juga udah merem melek nahan ngantuk.

Jadi saia TBC saja. Playlist lagu2 sedih saia juga udah abis.

Akakakak.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ripiu… makasiiiiihhh… banget… maaf ga bisa bales satu2… saia masih dengan permasalahan dodol saia tentang ga bisa balas ripiu…

Nanti kalo sempat saia bales satu2… wkwkwkwk

Thank you..

Mind to review?

**WITH LOVE,**

**^MUTMUT CHAN^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : NejiSasu

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : shounen-ai, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. ALUR DIPAKSAKAN… GAJE…

**MY LOVELY SASUKE**

CHAPTER 6

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat amat tidak di inginkan bagi dua orang pemuda ini. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji. Malam ini mereka berdua akan dijodohkan. Tapi Neji yang masih ragu belum memutuskan, akan menerima atau menolaknya. Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang berbeda latar belakang dan belum pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Untuk karakter masing-masing mungkin mereka memilki sedikit kemiripan. Dingin, angkuh, arogan, keras kepala, dan tidak mau kalah err… mungkin mereka juga sama-sama seorang tukang tidur.

Di kediaman sasuke…

"Sasuke… bangun…" teriak sang kakek, Uchiha Madara sembari menggedor-nggedor pintu.

Pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur 2 jam lagi?" teriak Sasuke masih mengantuk. Ia pun menarik selimutnya kembali untuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"2 jam lagi? Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?" teriak sang kakek.

Sasuke melirik jam weker yang ada di meja di sebelahnya dengan malas. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Ia mendengus pelan dan bangkit dari ranjang empuknya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sang kakek tengah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kakek inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukmu jadi kakek ingin kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Ujar sang kakek tegas.

"Fine. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang barusan kakeknya katakan. Tapi belum sempat sang kakek menjawab, tiba-tiba hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

Cairan berwarna merah itu dengan cepat meluncur dan menetes ke piyama Sasuke yang berwarna putih.

Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya dengan sang kakek segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sang kakek mengikuti dari belakang dengan was-was.

"Sasuke, apa kita perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya sang kakek di depan pintu kamar mandi sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke dari dalam.

"Baiklah. Kakek akan suruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan sarapanmu agar kau segera minum obat." Kata Madara sembari meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru itu. Kekhawatiran masih tampak di wajahnya, tapi ia tau bagaimana keras kepalanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hyuuga Neji sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak pagi tadi bersama sang manajer seperti biasa nya. Kali ini ia sedang mengadakan wawancara dengan sebuah majalah ternama di Jepang. Poison Magazine. Wartawan kali ini yang mewawancarainya adalah seorang wartawan yang terkenal kejam. Tulisan-tulisan dan ulasannya mengenai artis yang di wawancarainya biasanya menjatuhkan. Ia akan membahasnya melalui segi pandang negative. Banyak artis-artis yang hancur oleh karena ulasannya di majalah. Wartawan itu adalah Orochimaru. Pria berusia 50 tahun lebih ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan mata sipit seperti ular. Lidahnya yang panjang sering menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika mewawancarai seorang artis, ia tampak seperti seekor ular yang sedang menatap mangsanya. Hal ini pula yang membuat neji merinding dan ilfeel sekaligus ketika berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

"Jadi, Hyuuga Neji. Kau adalah actor yang sedang naik daun dan lumayan diperhitungkan sekarang. Apa kau punya skandal yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Orochimaru setengah berbisik, lidahnya menjulur keluar. Neji menelan ludahnya gugup, tapi segugup apapun dia wajahnya akan tetap terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Skandal? kurasa tidak." Jawab Neji tenang. Skandal dia bilang? Wartawan ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu? Entah kenapa dia malah teringat dengan perjodohannya.

"Lalu bagaimana desas-desus hubunganmu dengan nona Yamanaka?" Orochimaru masih belum menyerah untuk mengorek kehidupan pribadi Neji, justru semakin tertarik. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tidak mungkin pemuda tampan dan terkenal seperti seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak memiliki seorang kekasih.

Neji berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia agak terkejut bahwa ternyata ada juga yang bisa mencium hubungan rahasianya dengan ino. Padahal mereka sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutup-nutupinya.

"Kami hanya partner kerja biasa. Bahkan kami sudah menandatangani sebuah kontrak untuk bermain dalam sebuah film yang pengambilan gambarnya akan dilakukan di korea." Neji berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Orochimaru melengkungkan bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Well… kuharap itu berjalan lancar." Ujar orochimaru sembari meraih secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah Café ternama yang biasanya dikunjungi para artis-artis terkenal.

"Dan selama ini, kau dikenal dengan seorang artis yang sombong dan arogan. Apa itu tidak mengganggumu?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi. Kali ini Neji tersenyum sinis. Mata lavendernya tak lepas dari tape recorder yang berada di meja di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan penilaian seseorang terhadapku. Mereka berkata aku sombong dan arogan, itu terserah mereka. Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak suka banyak bicara." Jelas neji santai.

Wawancara itu berlanjut hingga beberapa jam ke depan. Tenten sang manajer tengah mengurus keperluan neji yang lain. Detik demi detik semakin berlalu. Hingga tak terasa sudah pukul 6 sore.

Neji tampaknya lupa dengan rencana makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi tengah mengaduk-aduk lemarinya untuk mengambil jas baru yang kemarin di belinya dengan sang kakek. Selesai berganti pakaian ia memandang dirinya di depan kaca. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup dan deg-degan dengan pertemuan ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"oh kami sama… aku seperti seorang gadis." Keluh Sasuke masih memandang wajah sempurnanya di depan cermin. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya yang sedari tadi tidak beraturan. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Dengan hati-hati sembari memegangi kepalanya ia meraih laci mejanya dan mengambil obat yang biasa ia minum.

Tok..tok..tok…

Tepat ketika Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke. Seorang pelayan wanita dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat rapi ke belakang. Di baju seragamnya tertera sebuah nama. Ayame. Ia membungkuk sebentar kepada Sasuke sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, anda sudah ditunggu tuan Madara di lantai bawah. Beliau ingin anda mempersiapkan diri." Kata Ayame sedikit takut-takut. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan matanya memandang lantai keramik di bawahnya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke lemah. Nafasnya naik turun, kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda?" Tanya Ayame khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang wajahnya pucat dengan mata memejam.

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban khas dari Sasuke, Ayame segera undur diri dan menyampaikan keadaan sasuke pada madara.

.

.

Tak berapa lama waktu sudah menunjukkam pukul 7 malam. Acara pertemuan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu akan segera dimulai. Madara dan Itachi sudah bersiap di ruang keluarga untuk menunggu tamu mereka. Sementara Hyuuga Hiashi yang saat ini tengah duduk di mobil mewahnya memegang ponselnya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Neji maupun Tenten tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Neji ingin melarikan diri dari perjodohan ini? Tapi Hiashi yakin keponakannya itu tidak akan melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian mobil jaguar hitam itu berhenti di depan lobi Uchiha mansion. Dua orang melayan membukakan pintu untuk hyuuga hiashi dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Di pintu masuk sudah berdiri si sulung Uchiha, Itachi dan kakeknya Madara. Hiashi tersenyum hangat dan menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu.

"Selamat datang, Hiashi sama. Silahkan masuk." Kata Itachi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Tapi ia agak heran karena yang datang hanya Hiashi. Lalu Neji mana? Sang kakek ternyata juga telah memikirkan hal yang sama. Ketika mereka bertiga sudah duduk di ruang keluarga, barulah Madara berani menanyakan keberadaan neji, sang tokoh utama dalam pertemuan ini.

"Hmm… kalau boleh tau, dimana Neji?" Tanya Madara ramah, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah keriputnya. Sang Hyuuga tersenyum terpaksa, ia merasa tidak enak dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Mohon pengertiannya madara sama. Neji mungkin sedikit terlambat karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Kata Hiashi.

"Oh iya tentu saja. Dia pasti aktor yang sangat sibuk." Sahut Itachi.

"Aku akan memanggil Sasuke." Tambahnya sambil berdiri dan naik ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Sasuke.

Sementara itu Neji dan Tenten tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran setelah seharian ini mereka bekerja tiada henti.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Momo dan Satsuki bersama Lee?" Tanya Neji sambil memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. Tenten yang tengah mengunyah onigiri nya hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Aku percaya pada suamiku itu." Ujar tenten. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Oh my god… Neji, kurasa kita melupakan sesuatu." Kata Tenten panik. Ia langsung menghentikkan makannya dan memandang Neji yang masih asyik makan.

"Apa?" Tanya Neji acuh tak acuh.

"Perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke." Kata Tenten setengah berteriak.

Neji langsung membekap mulut Tenten sambil menengok ke kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" Neji melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tenten. Tenten langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah dibekap oleh Neji.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Neji sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya kembali setelah seharian ini ia matikan.

"Hampir jam 8 malam." Jawab Tenten yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji.

"O'ow.. Hiashi-sama pasti akan mengamuk." Tenten memeriksa daftar panggilan. Hampir semuanya adalah dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Neji dengan tampang bodoh. Tenten langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan segera menyeret Neji keluar dari restoran itu. Beberapa gadis yang melihat Neji langsung berteriak histeris. Tapi Tenten sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan tancap gas dari tempat itu.

"Kyaaaa…. Neji-kun…" Teriak para gadis itu kecewa.

"Fansgirl mu itu mengerikan sekali." Komentar Tenten sambil mengemudikan mobil itu menuju apartemen neji. Neji hanya menatap langit malam melalui jendela mobilnya.

"Sekarang kita akan ke apartemenmu dan setelah itu kau akan ke uchiha mansion. Mengerti?" kata Tenten.

"Hn." Neji menjawab sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba rileks tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke muncul dalam hitam yang mencuat ke belakang itu, mata black pearl tajam, bibir tipis itu, kulit sehalus porselen itu. Deg…deg…deg… jantung Neji langsung berdebar-debar. Entah karena cara menyupir Tenten yang gila-gilaan atau karena memikirkan Sasuke. Hah… Neji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, sementara Neji mandi, Tenten mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Neji. 8.15. Neji sudah terlambat lama sekali.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sakit kepalanya sudah agak berkurang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Kakek dan kakaknya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, paman Neji. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli. Ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Tapi sebenarnya ia tengah keheranan karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat Neji. Apa jangan-jangan Neji tidak datang? Ah.. untuk apa memikirkannya. Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Dengan malas, ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. 8.30. kemana pemuda brengsek itu? Umpat sasuke dalam hati. Ia paling benci jika harus disuruh menunggu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusan keponakanmu, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya madara yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar. Sasuke langsung memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan.

"Hmm… sebenarnya saya sudah menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Neji. Saya tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia bilang, dia sendiri yang akan mengatakan keputusannya. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Sepertinya ia agak terlambat." Jelas Hiashi sama.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu Neji sembari menikmati makan malam. Berbagai macam makanan mewah terhidang di meja di hadapannya, tapi Sasuke tampak tidak tertarik. Matanya terus tertuju pada pintu utama Uchiha mansion itu.

Neji yang tengah duduk di mobilnya sendirian itu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Jalanan kebetulan agak lengang. Namun, pikirannya sama sekali tidak focus ke jalan. Tak tau kenapa, bayangan Sasuke terus berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Neji keluar dari mobilnya ketika ia sampai di depan lobi uchiha mansion setelah sebelumnya menjalani pemeriksaan keamanan di depan gerbang oleh beberapa orang satpam.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Seorang pelayan menyapanya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti pelayan itu. Pelayan itu membungkuk di samping Itachi dan mulai berbicara setelah Itachi mempersilahkan.

"Tuan Neji sudah datang. Ia menunggu di ruang keluarga." Kata pelayan itu sopan. Itachi mengangguk. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mulai gugup dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

'Sial.. kenapa aku gugup begini' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Mereka kemudian segera menyelesaikan makan mereka dengan cepat dan kembali menuju ruang keluarga dimana Neji sudah menunggu.

Neji yang melihat kedatangan mereka berempat segera berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Maaf saya terlambat." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Madara mempersilahkan. Hyuuga Hiashi duduk di samping Neji sementara madara, Itachi dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke melirik Neji sebentar sebelum memalingkan mukanya. Malam ini Neji mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih yang terlihat cocok sekali dengannya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat di ujungnya, namun masih tetap memperlihatkan helai lembut rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu. Merasa di perhatikan Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memalingkan mukanya.

'Dasar sombong. Bilang saja kau sudah tertarik padaku' Teriak Neji dalam hati. Madara segera berdehem keras dan mulai bicara.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Neji sudah datang. Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Madara sambil memperhatikan mereka satu per satu.

"Tentu saja, Madara-sama." Jawab Hyuuga Hiashi tenang.

Neji memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang akan di katakan oleh Madara. Sebelumnya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata masih ada keluarga Uchiha lain yang masih hidup selain Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Neji, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Madara. Kakek dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Di sebelah kananku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang akan menjadi suamimu. Dan di sebelah Sasuke, ada Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke." Kata Madara memperkenalkan mereka satu per satu. Itachi tersenyum singkat pada Neji, sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Tentu nya Hiashi-sama sudah menceritakan asal mula perjodohan ini kan, Neji?" Tanya Madara memastikan. Neji mengangguk yakin.

"Aku pun sangat menghargai perjanjian yang di buat oleh putraku, Uchiha Fugaku dan Ayahmu, Hyuuga Hizashi. Untuk itu aku ingin sekali agar kalian bisa melaksanakan permintaan mereka. Jadi langsung saja, bagaimana keputusanmu, Neji?" jelas Madara.

Neji menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, bersiap untuk memutuskan sesuatu hal yang ia yakin akan mengubah hidupnya. Neji kembali membuka mata lavendernya dan mengedarkan pandangannya hingga bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya. Namun kali ini sang bungsu Uchiha tidak memalingkan mukanya, kali ini matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Neji. Mereka sama-sama terjerat dalam pesona masing-masing.

"Aku…"

"Aku menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Neji, mata lavendernya menutup. Jantungnya juga langsung berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Terlihat Madara, Itachi dan Hiashi menghela nafas lega. Sementara Sasuke tidak berekspresi apapun. Tapi Itachi yakin ketika ia melirik ke wajah adiknya, ia melihat garis tipis berwarna pink di pipi pucat Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke merona seperti itu. Semoga saja itu pertanda baik, pikir Itachi.

Neji menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia sendiri hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya. Tapi bibirnya itu seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal mengatur rencana pernikahannya secepat mungkin." Kata Madara gembira.

"Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan bulan madu mereka." Sahut Itachi.

"Keluarga Hyuuga akan dengan senang hati membantu rencana pernikahan mereka." Sambung Hiashi tak kalah senangnya.

"Tunggu.." tapi tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan obrolan para tetua itu.

"Bagaimana dengan publik. Apa mereka harus tau?" Tanya Neji bingung dan menatap Itachi yang di harapkannya sudah memikirkan hal ini. Itachi tersenyum memandang kekhawatiran yang terlihat di wajah tampan Neji.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya jadi jangan khawatir. Kakashi.." Itachi memanggil seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah kanan madara seperti patung. Bahkan Neji sampai tidak menyadarinya karena orang yang di panggil kakashi tadi memang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Kakashi melangkah maju dua langkah.

"Dua hari sebelum pernikahan, kami sudah mempersiapkan konferensi pers untuk kalian. Pada saat pernikahan pun wartawan akan di ijinkan meliput. Konsep pernikahan, tempat dan segera keperluan lainnya sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang," Jelas Kakashi. Ia sudah seperti robot.

"Jadi kapan kira-kira pernikahannya?" kata madara sambil memandang yang lainnya.

Sasuke masih acuh tak acuh dan hanya duduk bersandar di sofa kualitas tinggi itu. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda bermata lavender di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika lusa?" celetuk Itachi penuh keyakinan.

Madara dan Hiashi mengangguk bersamaan sementara sasuke dan neji membelalakkan mata mereka.

"What?" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Tapi menurutku itu terlalu cepat." Sanggah Neji. Sasuke tanpa sadar mengangguk menyetujui.

"Wah.. wah… belum apa-apa saja kalian sudah kompak begini." Goda Itachi sembari terkikik geli.

Wajah Sasuke sudah semerah tomat sementara Neji hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Apa-apaan kau Baka aniki." Desis Sasuke marah.

"Kami setuju dengan usul itachi." Kata Hiashi tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami akan segera mempersiapkan segalanya. Kakashi tolong urusi semua perlengkapan pernikahan Neji dan Sasuke." Perintah Madara pada Kakashi yang hanya mengangguk. Neji dan sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hmm… kurasa semuanya sudah beres dan berjalan lancar. Sepertinya saya harus undur diri madara-sama. Terima kasih untuk hidangan makan malamnya." Kata Hiashi pamit dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Neji ikut berdiri.

"Hey.. bagaimana kalau Neji menginap disini saja. Kan sudah malam, lagipula kau juga menyetir sendiri kan Neji?" tawar Itachi. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja tuan Itachi." Jawab Neji sopan.

"Ahhh.. panggil aku Aniki saja. Tapi ini sudah malam, ayolah.." kata Itachi memaksa.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan juga dengan paksaan Itachi, Neji memutuskan untuk menginap sementara Hiashi sudah kembali ke rumahnya bersama sang supir. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang masam dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia langsung melepas jas hitamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Sambil membuka kancing kemejanya Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur. Air hangat yang keluar dari shower di atasnya segera merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda angkuh dan sombong itu.

Sementara Neji masih berada di ruang keluarga dan tengah berbincang-bincang ringan dengan Itachi samapi si sulung uchiha itu mempersilahkan Neji untuk beristirahat.

"Hmm… Neji, kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Setelah menaiki tangga ini kau belok saja ke kanan dan kamarmu ada di paling ujung. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Itachi sembari menjelaskan letak kamar untuk Neji. Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Selamat malam, Tu… ehm, maksudku Aniki." Kata Neji sopan.

"Selamat malam." Balas Itachi tersenyum hangat. Uchiha madara sudah beristirahat di kamarnya dan tampaknya itachi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Neji yang tengah menaiki tangga tidak habis piker. Kenapa ia disuruh mencari letak kamarnya sendiri. Kenapa Itachi tidak menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkannya. 'Menyebalkan… dan apa itu tadi, aku disuruh memanggilnya Aniki. Lalu jangan-jangan besok aku harus memanggil Sasuke Honey Bunny Swetty' gerutu nNji dalam hati. Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu yang dimaksud Itachi. Pintu kamar itu berbeda dengan yang lain, pintu itu berwarna biru sementara yang lain berwarna coklat. Ah mungkin ini kamar untuk tamu, pikir Neji dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Warna biru langsung menusuk mata lavendernya, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Apa tidak ada warna lain selain biru? Tanya Neji dalam hati. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Neji mulai membuka jasnya dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu ketika samar-samar ia mendengar suara kucuran shower dari pintu yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Kamar mandi? siapa yang ada di dalam?

Tapi Neji segera mengabaikannya dan melempar pakaiannya ke tempat tidur yang seprainya juga berwarna biru hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba ketika Neji tengah melepas sepatunya, seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari dalamnya. Neji langsung mendongak dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven hitam dan mata black pearl berjalan santai tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun kecuali handuk yang melilit di pinggang rampingnya. Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari rambut hitamnya meluncur turun ke dadanya yang bidang. Neji menelan ludah melihatnya. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangannya. Dan dia tampak begitu.. err.. tampan, TIDAK. Seksi, YA. Hot, YES. Menggoda, SANGAT. 'Tidak neji, kau masih normal' teriak neji dalam hati.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamarnya sebelum ia melihat sepasang sepatu di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung mendongak. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Neji berada di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya dengan hanya memakai celana panjang. Onyx bertemu lavender. Keduanya berkedip-kedip sebentar sebelum berteriak kencang.

"UWAAAAAAAAA…." Uchiha Mansion sampai bergetar mendengar teriakan dua orang pemuda yang berada di satu kamar dan masing-masing topless. Oh God… author sampe nosebleed membayangkan NejiSasu topless.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" kata Sasuke, nafasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah setelah berteriak barusan.

"Kamarmu?" Neji mengernyit heran. Tapi Neji tidak mungkin salah kamar. Ia mengikuti petunjuk yang dikatakan itachi tadi. Atau jangan-jangan Itachi memang sengaja.

"Itachi menunjukkan kamar ini padaku." Neji bingung harus berkata apa. Sasuke yang tengah berblushing ria menatap Neji dengan marah.

"Get out !" Perintah Sasuke kasar.

Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah entah kenapa malah membuat Neji ingin berbuat jahil padanya. Aktor berumur 20 tahun itu menyeringai, Sasuke curiga dengan seringaian itu. Perlahan tapi pasti tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain Neji malangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali, tubuhnya hanya berjarak setengah meter dari tembok. Ia tidak mungkin melangkah mundur karena itu sama saja berarti ia takut menghadapi Neji yang kini hanya berjarak 30 cm dari tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut panjang mencondongkan dadanya sedikit hingga menyentuh tubuh sasuke dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Sasuke merintih kecil ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok dengan kasar. Kini ia terjebak diantara tubuh Neji yang menghimpitnya dan tembok. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung Neji berhembus di pipi Sasuke. sementara tangan kanan Neji menyentuh jemari tangannya kemudian membelainya lembut ke semakin ke atas. Neji seperti mabuk dibuatnya ketika ia menyentuh kulit sehalus porselen itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, ia terlalu takut untuk menatap mata bening Neji yang seperti membuatnya melayang.

"Jadi.. kau.. uchiha sasuke?" bisik Neji dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda di telinga kanan Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan. Suara itu begitu lembut dan halus. Tapi tidak mau tampak lemah di hadapan Neji, Sasuke balas berbisik di telinga kiri Neji.

"Yes, I am. Lalu… apa kau.. Hyuuga neji… si brengsek itu?"bisik Sasuke tak kalah menggoda.

Neji tersenyum sinis, jemari tangannya menyentuh bibir dingin Sasuke. 'Bibir ini, dingin tapi sangat lembut' batin Neji sembari menyusuri bibir sasuke. Sasuke memandang tajam tepat ke arah mata lavender di hadapannya.

"Get out !" Perintah Sasuke lagi tapi kali ini dengan berbisik. Tubuhnya gemetaran, entah karena kedinginan atau karena kini ia ada di pelukan Neji.

"Fine." Ucap Neji pelan, tapi dengan berani Neji mengecup bibir lembut Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat ketika bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, nafasnya tercekat, darahnya bergejolak. Ia merasakan seperti ada jutaan volt listrik mengaliri tubuhnya dan berpusat di bibirnya yang kini menempel dengan bibir Neji. Tapi ia segera sadar dan mendorong Neji hingga jatuh.

"What the fuck are you doing?" teriak Sasuke geram. Neji mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Oh baiklah… ya, itu ciuman pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"What? Kau tidak berpikir itu tadi ciuman kan? Ayolah, itu hanya pertemuan antara dua daging." Jawab Neji santai. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan sudah akan menonjok wajah Neji ketika seseorang masuk.

"knok.. knok… wowww." Itachi yang masuk ke dalam cukup terkejut ketika melihat dua orang pemuda di dalam satu kamar dengan keadaan topless. Tapi tangan Sasuke yang seperti akan meninju wajah Neji lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Aniki, apa kau yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke menahan marah.

Itachi memandang mereka berdua.

"Iya. Kupikir, agar kalian lebih akrab." Jawab Itachi santai. Neji segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membereskan pakaiannya.

"kalian berdua, keluar dari kamarku !" Teriak sasuke marah. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar, nafasnya juga sesak. Tapi ia pura-pura baik-baik saja. Itachi yang mengetahui hal itu tampak khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"GET OUT !" teriak Sasuke murka. Ia tidak peduli dengan kekhawatiran Itachi atau tatapan heran Neji.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa dapet? Apa ada kemajuan? Apa ceritanya lambat?

Apa ada typo? Apa.. *duagh* *dilempar bakiak gara-gara kebanyakan nanya.

Saia harap anda semuanya menikmatinya.

Untuk yang udah ripiu… I love you,guys.. *cium satu2**plakk* akakakak.

Makasiiiihhhh… banget. Kalian… kalian… hiks… kalian baik banget mau ripiu fic saia… huhuweeee…. *nangis gaje* hiks *lari ke pelukan sasuke-kun* hiks *di jyuuken Neji*

CHAP DEPAN SIAP2 BAWA AMPLOP YG ADA ISINYA DUIT 50RIBUAN YAK.. KADO KALO PERLU.. KANTONG KRESEK JUGA. NYOK KITA KONDANGAN KE UCHIHA MANSION… ahak ahak.

Saia orang jateng tp kok pke bhasa betawi. *gak penting*

Dengan rendah hati,

Will you marry me? *disantet* jiakakak

mind to review?

**WITH LOVE,**

**^MUTMUT CHAN^**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kemarin, aku masih seorang pria lajang yang sukses dan terkenal. Dipuja banyak wanita dan kaya raya. Sekarang, aku adalah seorang pria yang sudah bertunangan. Dengan pria. Ingat itu, dengan pria. Tapi aku sendiri masih bingung, kenapa aku mau menerima perjodohan ini. Baru saja, ku temui secara resmi tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia laki-laki yang tampan menurutku, rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang, mata onyx yang tajam, kulit seputih dan sehalu porselen, bibir merah yang lembut. He… baru saja aku merasakan kelembutan bibirnya itu, oh.. aku tentu saja pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tapi sensasinya tidak sedasyat ini.

"Hmm.. maaf, tadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kalian berdua cepat akrab," ujar Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Neji. Neji yang tengah mengikuti Itachi dari belakang untuk menuju ke kamarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Aku rasa aku akan cepat akrab dengannya." Jawab Neji memasang senyum palsu.

'Apa-apaan aku ini? Cepat akrab? Dengan si tuan angkuh itu? Argh.. tidak mungkin,' teriak Neji dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran indah. Itachi membuka kenobnya dan mempersilahkan Neji masuk ke dalam.

"kuharap begitu. Oh iya.. besok akan ada konferensi pers. Kau.. siap?" Tanya Itachi memandang Neji.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Aku siap." Jawabnya yakin.

"Aku ingin perjodohan ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Aku ingin kalian tampak seperti dua orang yang menikah karena saling mencintai," Jelas Itachi. Neji mematung di depan pintu kamar tamu tersebut. Ia mengernyit heran.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti. Kau actor yang hebat kan, Neji? Baiklah selamat malam kalau begitu,"

Neji yang masih belum mengerti hanya melongo melihat kepergian Itachi dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu untuk mendinginkan otaknya.

Keesokkan harinya Sasuke bangun paling siang. Itu saja kalau bukan sang kakek yang dengan setia menggedor-nggedor pintu kamarnya. Berbeda dengan Neji yang tau kalau ia sedang berada di rumah orang, maka dari itu pagi-pagi ia sudah bangun.

Pukul 10.00 pagi. Sasuke segera turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan. Di ruang makan, ia melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut panjang tengah membaca Koran. Ia sendirian disitu, tidak ada Itachi maupun sang kakek. Sasuke sudah akan berbalik ketika sadar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Selamat Pagi, Sasuke" sapa Neji ramah sembari meletakkan Koran pagi yang baru saja ia baca.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. 'Ternyata kau memang benar-benar jago berakting, baiklah.. tapi aku tidak akan baik denganmu,' Batin sasuke dalam hati. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Neji yang tengah mengupas sebuah jeruk.

"Hari ini akan ada konferensi pers di kantor kakakmu, jadi kau ikut denganku," kata Neji memperhatikan sasuke yang tengah memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat bibir Sasuke, entah kenapa Neji langsung teringat kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu, aku bisa naik mobilku sendiri," jawab sasuke ketus. Matanya terus memerhatikan segelas jus yang ada di sebelah kanannya, tidak berani melihat ke arah Neji.

'Dasar sombong,' kembali neji berteriak dalam hati.

Neji menghela nafas sebentar, berusaha sabar dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"kakakmu ingin kita berdua berakting layaknya dua orang yang saling mencintai," jelas Neji.

Sasuke melempar serbet makannya.

"Terserah tapi jangan berharap actingku bisa sebaik dirimu." Entah itu kalimat pujian atau sindiran yang sasuke lontarkan bagi Neji.

"Kita harus bergegas," neji segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengacuhkan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

Selama di mobil, Neji dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan hanya saling diam. Hanya suara halus mesin limosin yang mereka tumpangi yang menjadi pengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke yang memakai kemeja berwana hitam hanya menyadarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan memandang ke arah jendela sementara Neji sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tungklingtungkling… ponsel Neji berbunyi, entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kali tapi sasuke tidak peduli. Neji membuka sebuah email yang masuk.

From : Ino

Neji, aku minta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan tidak siap. Kalau kau sedang luang, bisakah kau menungguku di tempat biasa?

I miss U so much,

Ino.

Neji membaca baris demi baris email yang dikirimkan Ino. Tapi sebelum ia membalasnya, limosin mewah itu berhenti di depan lobi sebuah gedung bertingkat. Seseorang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Begitu juga dengan sasuke, tapi ia keluar melalui pintu yang sebelah kanan. Tampak berpuluh-puluh wartawan maupun cameramen sudah menunggu mereka. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan itu tampak kesal. Neji yang mengetahui hal itu langsung meraih tangan kiri sasuke dan menggandengnya. 'saatnya berakting,neji' kata neji dalam hati. Sasuke terkejut sebentar merasakan tangan kanan neji menggenggam erat tangan kirinya, tapi ia segera sadar bahwa ini hanya acting.

Beberapa orang bodyguard mengawal langkah mereka berdua memasuki gedung milik Uchiha Incorporation itu. Para awak media juga senantiasa mengikuti dan mengerubuti mereka, melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan secara bersamaan hingga tidak ada satu pun yang dapat di tangkap dengan baik oleh sasuke maupun neji. Setelah dengan selamat melewati lobi yang penuh dengan wartawan, Sasuke dan Neji menemui Itachi yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, sudah siap?" sambut Itachi. Senyuman terkembang jelas di wajahnya ketika melihat jemari adik tersayangnya terkait dengan jemari milik neji.

Mereka berdua mengangguk secara bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka segera keluar dan duduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka demi melakukan konferensi pers.

Para wartawan sudah duduk dengan rapi di hadapan mereka, menunggu pengumuman penting yang akan segera menjadi Headline di tempat mereka bekerja. Sasuke tampak tegang, ia kini duduk diantara Neji dan Itachi. Tangan kirinya yang masih berada di genggaman Neji mulai berkeringat. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Ia masih ingat betul perkataan Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. "Seorang Uchiha selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya".

Hatake Kakashi, asisten Itachi mulai membacakan pengumuman penting itu.

"….Pada tanggal 12 Desember mendatang, Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke akan melangsungkan pernikahan di Tokyo, Jepang."

Begitu Kakashi menyelesaikan pengumuman itu, para wartawan langsung bergemuruh dan berlomba-lomba melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Neji, apa kau tidak takut dengan pro-kontra di masyarakat dengan pernikahan ini? Apa kau tidak takut karirmu hancur?" Tanya seorang wartawan wanita separuh baya dengan kacamata kotak menghiasi matanya.

Neji menarik nafas sebentar dan melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak takut. Ini adalah keputusanku, dan aku yakin." Para cameramen sibuk mengambil gambar Neji dan Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai dan itu cukup," ujar Neji menambahkan sebelum melempar senyum ke arah sasuke yang entah mengapa malah salah tingkah.

'kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini… dia kan hanya acting. Lagipula dia hanya tersenyum manis kepadamu… waaa.. apa? Manis? Huh… sadar sasuke… sadar.. tidak mungkin laki-laki bodoh ini bersikap manis padamu,' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Begitulah seterusnya sesi konferensi pers situ berlangsung. Para wartawan yang sibuk bertanya, Neji yang pandai berakting, Sasuke yang terus salah tingkah, blushing dan menggerutu dalam hati, Itachi yang senyam-senyum sendiri.

Keesokkan harinya wajah Sasuke dan Neji langsung memenuhi pemberitaan baik di Koran maupun televisi. Rencana pernikahan mereka benar-benar menggemparkan Jepang. Dan yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh Neji, penggemarnya. Tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan sebenarnya, karena para penggemarnya itu justru mendukung keputusan Neji.

"Aku lebih senang Neji-kun menikah dengan Sasuke-san daripada dia dekat-dekat dengan Ino-pig," kata salah seorang penggemar Neji ketika di wawancarai seorang reporter infotainment.

Sementara ini Neji tinggal di Uchiha mansion untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya.

"haaahh.. capeknyaaa…" keluh Neji ketika ia akhirnya bisa berbaring di ranjang empuk di salah satu kamar Uchiha mansion. Tiba-tiba ponsel neji bordering. Dengan malas, Neji meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya Neji menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya sembari bangkit.

"hey… bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang rencana pernikahanmu hah?" teriak si penelepon dengan suara yang sangat nyaring. Neji sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Kiba?" ujar Neji memastikan.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi bodoh?" Inuzuka Kiba. Rekan sesama artis sekaligus sahabat Neji. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak di SMA. Dan baru saja, sang artis si penyuka anjing itu shock bukan main ketika Neji akan menikah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"ooohhh… bagaimana liburanmu di Italia? Dapat yang baru?" kata Neji menyeringai. Sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh di pelipisnya ia melangkah ke jendela dan melihat keluar. Tanpa sengaja mata levendernya menangkap sesosok pria berambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang tengah membaca buku di sebuah kursi di halaman belakang Uchiha mansion itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat tenang dan damai, jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah cangkir yang terletak di sebelah kanannya.

Tiba-tiba neji kembali tersadar ketika mendengar suara kiba.

"Neji? Kau masih disitu?"

"ah-oh.. hmm iya." Neji sampai gelagapan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya, hanya dengan memperhatikan si bungsu uchiha itu saja neji seperti terhipnotis.

"Hey.. bagaimana kalau kita kumpul di tempat biasa saja malam ini? Yah.. semacam pesta lajang untukmu lah… Suigetsu dan Kimimaro pasti akan sama terkejutnya denganku." Ajak Kiba penuh antusias. Neji tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm.. kita lihat nanti. Aku harus ijin dulu pada Itachi," jawab Neji tidak yakin.

"Itachi? Ah.. konglomerat itu. Aku lupa kau akan segera menjadi adik iparnya. Tapi, sejak kapan Hyuuga Neji menjadi seorang penurut?" ujar Kiba sambil tertawa.

Tok..tok..tok… tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Neji.

"baiklah Kiba, nanti aku telpon lagi" kata Neji sembari mengantongi ponselnya dan membuka pintu.

Tampak Uchiha Madara berdiri di depan pintu. Neji mengangguk sopan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Madara-sama?" Tanya Neji. Madara tersenyum singkat.

"Panggil aku kakek saja. Aku cuma ingin memberitahu, Itachi menunggumu di ruang kerjanya." Kata Madara. Neji mengangguk.

"Aku akan segera menemuinya. Hmm.. kakek, malam ini teman-temanku ingin mengadakan pesta lajang untukku. Apa aku boleh pergi?" Tanya Neji ragu-ragu. Madara mengamati Neji sebentar.

"Tentu saja" jawab Madara. Neji bernafas lega.

"Ajak Sasuke juga." Tambahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Neji yang melongo.

'WTF?' umpat Neji dalah hati. Mengajak sasuke? Argh…

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda berusia masing-masing 18 dan 20 tahun memasuki sebuah klub malam ternama di Jepang. Dua orang pemuda itu adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke. Asap rokok dan music keras langsung menyambut mereka. Lampu-lampu disko yang berkerlap-kerlip menambah ramainya suasana klub malam itu. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini sedikit terbatuk-batuk ketika asap rokok dari para pengunjung terhisap oleh hidung bangirnya.

"Aku yakin ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu memasuki klub malam. Iya kan, Uchiha?" Tanya Neji sambil menyeringai. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang kesal. Ia memang tidak pernah memasuki klub-klub malam seperti ini. Tentu saja, untuk apa seorang Uchiha rela mendatangi klub malam kalau hanya untuk menikmati minuman ataupun sekedar wanita-wanita cantik. Tinggal sekali tepuk, itu semua bisa langsung mereka dapatkan dalam beberapa menit. Setelah Neji menunjukkan kartu anggotanya pada seorang bodyguard yang menjaga pintu, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus VVIP. Di dalam sana lebih tenang karena hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa memasuki area khusus itu.

Sasuke sendiri menyesal mau mengikuti Hyuuga bodoh itu. Hah.. kalau saja ia tidak mementingkan ego-nya, pasti ia sekarang bisa tenang di rumah dan tidur.

"apa kau takut untuk hanya sekedar ikut ke klub malam?" begitulah perkataan yang dilontarkan Neji ketika tadi mengajaknya. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah merasa takut pada apapun.

Di sudut ruangan yang luas itu, duduk 3 orang pemuda yang masing-masing merangkul seorang gadis cantik dengan dandanan menor. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran yang sudah penuh dengan botol-botol minuman dan makanan kecil. Pemandangan yang sama juga terlihat di sudut-sudut ruangan itu. Meja bartender yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, DJ yang beraksi di langit-langit ruangan membuat ruang VVIP itu tampak lebih berbeda dari ruangan yang sasuke lewati tadi. Lampu di ruangan itu yang dibuat agak remang ditambah music yang tidak begitu berisik membuat sasuke sedikit lega.

"yoo.. Neji, akhirnya kau datang" sapa Kiba sembari memeluk Neji. Kiba adalah pemuda yang periang menurut sasuke. Tato segitiga merah yang menghiasi pipinya, rambut kecoklatan jabrik dan juga gigi taringnya yang sedikit runcing. Dua orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kimimaro, seorang model yang cukup terkenal dan sudah berkarir hingga ke paris. Ia mempunyai rambut sebahu yang berwarna putih ke abu-abuan dan kulit pucat. Ia memakai sebuah kemeja santai berwarna putih yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga membuat otot-otot perut dan dadanya terpampang jelas. Sementara Suigetsu adalah seorang gitaris sebuah band terkenal. Ia seorang pemuda yang atraktif dan liar. Ia memiliki rambut yang berwarna abu-abu sebahu dan jika ia tertawa akan menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Kau membawa seseorang, Neji?" Tanya suigetsu sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar. Neji langsung ingat akan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku. Inuzuka kiba, Suigetsu, dan Kimimaro," Sasuke menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. 'orang-orang yang aneh' batin sasuke dalam hati.

Neji dan sasuke duduk berdampingan dalam satu sofa empuk. Kemudian seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Pelayan itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan seragam maid yang ketat dan rok mini.

"kau pesan apa, sasuke?" Tanya neji tanpa melihat ke arah sasuke. Sasuke bingung, ia tidak pernah minum sebelumnya karena ia memang tidak kuat minum. Satu gelas kecil minuman keras saja bisa membuatnya mabuk berat. Maka dari itu ia tidak mengetahui nama-nama minuman keras.

"aku pesan soda saja," jawab sasuke ketus. Keempat pemuda itu saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum tertawa keras bersamaan. Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Bahkan pelayan itu juga tampak menahan tawa. 'apanya yang lucu?' Tanya sasuke dalam hati.

"ahaha… jadi kau mau minum soda saja tuan uchiha?" Tanya Neji diiringi dengan tawa.

"memang apa salahnya?" Tanya sasuke polos. Tiba-tiba wajah Neji langsung serius dan mendekati wajahnya. Sasuke reflex langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi sayang sandaran sofa menjadi batasnya.

"Jadi selain belum pernah berciuman, kau juga tidak pernah minum?" Tanya neji menyeringai. Wajah sasuke langsung semerah tomat menahan malu.

'aaarrrggghhhh…. Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan Hyuuga bodoh ini?' sasuke berteriak dalam hati.

"aku harus ke belakang," ujar sasuke mendorong tubuh neji dari hadapannya dan berlari menuju ke toilet. Samar-samar ia mendengar keempat pemuda itu tertawa lebih keras. Lalu tanpa sengaja ketika ia akan masuk ke dalam toilet ia menabrak seseorang yang tampaknya akan kelura dari toilet.

"…" sasuke memandang heran kepada pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu seperti terkejut melihat sasuke. Matanya yang berwarna hijau juga tampak berkilat menahan amarah. Ditambah lagi tato berhuruf kanji 'ai' yang menghiasi pelipis sebelah kirinya. Sasuke seperti pernah melihat orang ini tapi ia lupa.

"maaf," ujar pemuda itu dingin. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Dengan tergesa sasuke memutar keran air yang ada di wastafel dan segera membasuh wajahnya. Dengan tetes-tetes air yang masih memenuhi wajahnya ia memandang ke arah cermin di hadapannya. 'bersikap normal sasuke.' Kata sasuke dalam hati menyemangati dirinya sendiri. 'tapi seorang Uchiha tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti ini' teriak sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara itu diluar, Neji baru saja menceritakan secara singkat mengenai kronologis cerita ia sampai bisa dijodohkan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Neji mempercayai teman-temannya itu, ia yakin mereka tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa pun.

"Tapi kau cukup beruntung kalau bisa menikah dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Mereka keluarga terkaya yang ada di jepang," kata suigetsu memberikan pendapatnya. Sesekali ia meneguk cairan berwarna putih bening dari gelas yang di genggamnya. Tangan kanannya melingkar di leher seorang gadis cantik yang memakai tank top berwarna biru dan hot pants putih.

"Oh ayolah, ini bukan hanya tentang uang." Kata Neji menyanggah pendapat suigetsu. Tanpa sengaja mata lavendernya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau jade yang juga tengah memandangnya. Ia seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang mencolok dan tato kanji 'Ai' yang menghiasi di jidatnya.

"Entah itu hanya perasaanku atau memang pemuda berambut merah it uterus memperhatikanmu,Neji," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk pemuda yang dimaksudnya.

Suigetsu dan kimimaro mengikuti arah mata Neji dan Kiba. Sementara pemuda yang dimaksud segera memalingkan kepalanya ketika ia tertangkap tengah memperhatikan Neji.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Dia seorang penyanyi." Akhirnya kimimaro membuka suaranya. Mendengar nama yang tidak asing itu Neji jadi langsung teringat perkataan tenten, manajernya.

"Para penggemarmu sering memasangkanmu dengan penyanyi Sabaku no Gaara dalam fanfic mereka,"

'ah.. jadi dia penyanyi itu,' kata Neji dalam hati setelah ia mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan tenten.

"Dia menarik" ujar Neji sembari meneguk minumannya.

Ketiga temannya hanya menyeringai.

"Ayolah, nikmati pesta bujangmu ini. Hanya satu ciuman saja tidak akan membuat Uchiha itu membunuhmu kan?" Suigetsu menepuk pundak tegap Neji. Neji masih memperhatikan pemuda Sabaku itu. ' mungkin suigetsu benar,' ujarnya dalam hati sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah Gaara yang tengah duduk sendirian di depan meja bartender.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan 'acara menenangkan diri'nya segera kembali ke tempat Neji dan teman-temannya berada. 'apa aku pulang saja' sasuke sudah akan merealisasikan idenya itu tapi tidak jadi ketika ia melihat meja yang tadi mereka tempati kosong. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. Ia melihat Kiba dan Suigetsu tengah berdansa dengan gadis yang sejak tadi terus menempel pada mereka. Sementara Kimimaro sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mata sasuke sedikit menyipit ketika melihat Neji tengah duduk dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah di depan meja bartender. Lampu yang cukup terang di sisi itu membuat sasuke bisa melihat apa yang neji lakukan.

Sambil menghela nafas ia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tadi ia tempati. Matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok Hyuuga Neji yang tengah mendekati pemuda itu. 'bukankah pemuda itu yang tadi ditabraknya di toilet?' Tanya sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"sendirian saja?" Tanya Neji ketika ia duduk di kursi di samping Gaara.

Gaara melirik kearah Neji sebentar sebelum kembali memandang sebotol minuman di hadapannya.

"Gaara," katanya tanpa mengulurkan tangan maupun memandang Neji.

"You know me, right?" bisik Neji di telinga kiri gaara dan menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar area itu hingga membuat si rambut merah bergidik. Akhirnya Gaara memandang tajam tepat ke arah mata lavender Neji.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hyuuga Neji," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi… apa aku semenarik itu sampai dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku?" Tanya Neji. Kini ia sangat dekat dengan Gaara hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke yang melihat dari jauh tidak begitu memperdulikan mereka, tapi matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna begitu melihat Neji dengan pemuda berambut merah itu tengah berciuman. Tangan kekar neji melingkar di pinggang gaara sementara tangan putih gaara menekan kepala neji untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Helai-helai kecoklatan rambut panjang Neji tampak berantakan.

Sasuke merasakan ada getar aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia merasa gerah dan tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Tanpa memperhatikan minuman apa itu, sasuke langsung meneguk habis segelas air yang ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin Neji berhenti. Bukankah esok Neji akan menikah dengannya? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berciuman degan pemuda lain? Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin Neji berhenti tapi di sisi lain ia seperti tidak mempunyai hak untuk marah dan melarang Neji melakukan hal yang disukainya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat neji berciuman dengan orang lain. Ia ingin Neji BERHENTI. BERHENTI BERCIUMAN DENGAN PEMUDA BERAMBUT MERAH ITU.

Tanpa sadar, sambil terus memperhatikan Neji yang masih berciuman, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas penuh minuman. Kepalanya terasa pening dan seperti berputar-putar, mulutnya juga berbau alcohol. Ia mabuk berat.

"Who are you?" kata Neji pada Gaara ketika mereka sudah tidak berciuman lagi. Tapi tangan Neji masih melingkari erat pemuda bermata hijau itu. Dalam ciuman tadi, Neji seperti merasakan Gaara begitu menginginkannya. Dari cara gaara memandangnya, menyentuhnya dan tersenyum padanya, Neji merasakan ada sesuatu di baliknya,

"Aku harus pergi, semoga kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu besok. Tunanganmu juga sepertinya sudah mabuk, selamat malam Neji." Kata Gaara tersenyum simpul sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Neji.

Neji yang memandang kepergian Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap penyanyi yang banyak dipuja wanita itu terhadapnya. Tapi ia segera menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke.

"Shit.." umpat neji ketika ia melihat sasuke dengan wajah merah dan nafas berbau alcohol.

"Kau mabuk, bocah?" Tanya Neji sembari mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh sasuke, membangunkannya.

"hmmm…" sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Kembali neji mengumpat sebelum membopong tubuh sasuke ala Bridal style dan membawanya pulang.

Neji meletakkan sasuke di jok paling depan di samping jok kemudi. Sementara ia sendiri segera memposisikan diri untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir. Tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata hijau jade terus memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil jaguar hitam yang terparkir di depan mobilnya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir, Neji langsung meluncur ke jalan raya. Ia beniat membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya saja. Itachi dan Madara pasti akan membunuhnya kalau ia membawa sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

TBC

Akakakak… TBC maning…

Bagaimana? Saia ga bisa mendiskripsikan tempat. Saia juga ga tau jenis minuman keras, jadi anggep aja minuman yang saia maksud di atas/yang mereka minum adalah minuman keras yang bisa bikin orang mabok. Okok?

Wkwkwkwk *maksa*

Btw ada kemajuan ga?

Mungkin teman-teman ada yang tau dan berpengalaman dalam bidang minuman? Akakakakak *ditampol*

Para Reviwers setia kuuuu…. I love you… mmmuuaaaccchhhh *peyuk2* *duagh* *dihajar*

Hehehehehe makasiiiiihhhhhh banggggeeeeetttttt…. Makasih.. thank you… maturnuwun… arigatou gozaimasu….

Banyak yang nanya sasuke mati kagak? Aduh,,, jawab ga ya?

Ng… saia sendiri ga tau…. Akakakak… let it flow aja deh… biar mengalir dulu.*emang air?* wkwkwkwk

Saia Cuma kasih tau saia mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau suatu saat nanti saia lama ga apdet itu berarti tugas saia udah menumpuk segunung. Akakakak..

Maklum saia kan anak sekolahan… kelas 3 pula… hehehe

Stop ngebacot…

REVIEW?

Diatasna reviewna… hatur nuhun…. MUTMUT CHAAAAAAN… *Rumingkang mode : On*

Dengan cinta yang bertubi-tubi,

^MUTMUT CHAN^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tik..tik…tik…

Tetes-tetes hujan yang turun bersamaan mengawali pagi hari itu. Mendung terus menggelayuti padahal seharusnya sang Mentari sudah menyinsing. Udara yang berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang dapat membuat siapa saja menggigil. Cuaca bulan Desember memang akan semakin memburuk sampai tahun baru nanti.

Pemuda berambut raven hitam yang kini tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang mewah dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai membuka mata berlian hitamnya. Rasa pening yang luar biasa langsung menyerang kepalanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, pemuda itu melihat ke sekeliling. Seprai dan selimut yang berwarna putih, kamar yang rapi dengan sebuah meja, sofa dan beberapa alat elektronik. Semuanya berwarna putih. Bau bunga tulip juga menyeruak dari pengharum ruangan yang digantung di dekat AC. Ini bukan kamar pemuda itu.

'Dimana aku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Pertanyaannya sepertinya akan segera terjawab ketika seseorang membuka pintu yang tepat berada di depan ranjang.

Sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan mata lavender masuk ke dalam kamar itu hanya dengan mengenakan yukata mandi berwarna ungu. Sasuke mengernyit heran tapi sakit kepala yang menderanya membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudah bangun, bocah?" Tanya Neji sinis. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkan sebuah cangkir yang berisi coklat panas. Sasuke mengembalikan coklat itu pada Neji yang berdiri di samping ranjang itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis," kata Sasuke. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Melihat hal itu Neji hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja yang terletak di sebelah kanan ranjang big size itu.

"Kalau begitu telan ini.." belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya sasuke sudah memotong.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sadar bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih utuh, sasuke sedikit bernafas lega.

"Kau ada di apartemenku. Semalam kau mabuk berat. Jangan berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu… he.. bernafsu saja tidak," kata Neji ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Dengan kasar sasuke meraih obat yang ada di telapak tangan Neji dan menelannya. Peristiwa semalam langsung berputar kembali dalam memori otaknya. Neji berciuman dengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan sasuke tidak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa pemuda berambut merah itu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sasuke langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal itu. Neji melangkah menuju pintu tapi berhenti sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Cemburu?" Neji melengkungkan sudut bibirnya.

"Aww.." Neji merintih keras ketika sebuah bantal menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Neji menoleh ke belakang untuk melayangkan death glare mematikannya pada pelaku pelempar bantal itu.

"Kita harus bersiap. Hari ini kita akan menikah," Ucap Neji sembari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang tampang kesal.

'Oh God… menikah?' Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika teringat bahwa hari ini ia dan Neji akan menikah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke berlari ke sebuah ruangan yang diduganya kamar mandi.

1 jam kemudian kini Sasuke dan Neji sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Uchiha Mansion dengan mengendarai mobil silver mewah milik Neji. Hujan yang mengguyur tadi pagi kini sudah tampak reda.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Neji yang tengah memegang kemudi di sampingnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tadi pagi? Kau mabuk dan aku tidak ingin di bunuh oleh keluargamu," Jawab Neji ketus.

'Jadi dia hanya takut pada keluargaku dan bukan karena peduli padaku? Ah, apa-apaan kau sasuke,' Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya Neji memeberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Uchiha mansion.

"Kita sampai, Tuan muda," kata Neji penuh dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Beberapa pelayan langsung menyambut mereka. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, sang kakek dan Itachi sudah menunggu mereka dengan tampang khawatir.

"Darimana saja kalian? Kenapa tidak pulang semalam? Apa kalian lupa kalau hari ini pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Itachi khawatir. Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi Neji segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan kami, Aniki. Semalam aku mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan dan kami pulang terlalu larut. Karena itu aku membawa sasuke ka kamarku untuk menginap," Jelas Neji penuh kesopanan. Sasuke memandang kagum terhadap acting Neji barusan.

Mendengar penjelasan Neji, mata obsinian milik Madara dan Itachi langsung menyorot ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berdiri mematung. Mereka menatap Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Memastikan bahwa tubuh Sasuke masih utuh.

"What?" Tanya Sasuke pada keluarganya itu.

"Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" Tanya Madara polos.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh…" Sasuke hanya mengerang frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya dan berlari ke kamarnya. Sementara Neji dan Itachi cengok mendengar pertanyaan Madara barusan.

"Hmm.. baiklah, Upacara pernikahannya akan diadakan jam 1 siang nanti. Kakashi akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya," kata Itachi pada Neji.

"Dimana upacaranya akan berlangsung?" Tanya Neji penasaran. Ia benar-benar tidak tau menahu mengenai rencana pernikahannya ini. Semuanya sudah terurus dengan rapi.

"Kau akan tau nanti," Dengan begitu, kini Neji sudah dikawal oleh Kakashi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Setelah hampir 3 jam mempersiapkan diri mulai dari kostum dan lain-lain, akhirnya Sasuke dan Neji menampakkan diri di ruang keluarga dimana semua keluarga sudah menunggu.

Uchiha Sasuke memakai hakama berwarna biru muda dan atasan berwarna Biru tua. Benar-benar warna kesukaannya. Rambut hitam ravennya masih mencuat ke belakang namun agak lebih rapi hari ini. Kulit putihnya tampak bersinar meskipun tanpa make up. Sementara Neji memakai Hakama berwarna abu-abu dan atasan berwarna biru tua. Rambut coklat panjangnya diikat rapi ke belakang.

Mereka semua yang ada di ruang keluarga berdecak kagum melihat dua orang pemuda tampan ini. Mereka tampak sangat serasi. Sasuke melirik Neji yang ada di sampingnya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengakui kalau Neji memang terlihat tampan memakai Hakama itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah siap. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung pergi ke kuil," kata Madara memimpin. Semuanya segera bersiap dan keluar dari Uchiha mansion dimana beberapa limosin mewah sudah siap mengantar mereka ke kuil. Tampak di rombongan itu Madara, Itachi dan Hyuuga Hiashi dalam satu mobil. Lalu Tenten beserta suami dan kedua anaknya, Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi dalam rombongan berikutnya. Dan tentu saja sang kedua mempelai Neji dan Sasuke yang berada dalam satu mobil.

Kuil yang menjadi tempat upacara pernikahan ternyata terletak di tanah lapang dimana Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto dimakamkan. Sasuke baru menyadari keberadaan kuil itu hari ini. Selama ini ia hanya mengira tanah lapang penuh rumput hijau itu hanya merupakan makam kedua orang tuanya. Beberapa orang pendeta yang memakai Hakama berwarna hitam menyambut mereka. Mereka adalah Pendeta Shinto yang menjaga kuil budha itu. Mereka semua berbaris dengan rapi dengan sang Pendeta yang memimpin di depan serta Neji dan Sasuke yang berjalan di tengah barisan.

Sesampainya di dalam Kuil, semuanya segera menempatkan diri masing-masing. Kuil yang masih terbilang tradisonal itu menyiapkan aula mereka untuk prosesi upacara pernikahan itu.

Neji dan sasuke yang berdiri di tengah ruangan menghadap seorang pendeta dan keluarga mereka yang berdiri berjejer rapi di belakang mereka. Upacara pernikahan dengan tradisi Shinto ini memang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat saja.

Upacara pernikahan dimulai dengan pemurnian kedua mempelai yang dipimpin oleh sang Pendeta. Sasuke tampak gugup tapi ia tetap berekspresi datar. Begitu halnya dengan Neji, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Acara berikutnya yang dinamakan san-sankudo pun segera menyusul. Seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir. Dimulai dengan Neji yang mengambil pertama kemudian Sasuke. Gelas itu masing-masing berisi Sake dan kedua mempelai harus menghirup masing-masing Sembilan kali dari ketiga cangkir itu.

Selanjutnya upacara pengikatan janji. Suasana tampak hening dan khidmat, hanya terdengar suara komat-kamit sang pendeta yang tengah membaca doa.

"Apakah kau Hyuuga Neji menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah dan kaya maupun miskin?" Tanya sang Pendeta pada Neji. Neji tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku bersedia," Jawab Neji lirih.

"Lalu apa kau Uchiha Sasuke menerima Hyuuga Neji sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah dan kaya maupun miskin?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Memang sejak berangkat ke kuil tadi Sasuke sudah merasa tidak enak badan, bahkan ia lupa tidak meminum pil hijau seperti biasanya.

"Aku bersedia," suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

"Kini aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih," Neji dan Sasuke langsung bernafas lega. begitu juga dengan keluarga mereka. Madara yang duduk di samping Itachi tampak sedang menhapus air mata haru yang tadi sempat menetes. Sementara Lee yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. Semuanya tampak bahagia sekaligus terharu. Selanjutnya giliran para keluarga yang saling bergantian minum sake. Lalu upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting sasaki yang ditujukan kepada Dewa Shinto.

"Dengan ini, Upacara pernikahan sudah berakhir." Sang Pendeta mengumumkan. Neji dan Sasuke masih dalam posisi berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka merasa lega karena acaranya sudah selesai. Tapi..

"You may kiss your bride," kalimat sang pendeta barusan benar-benar tidak terduga oleh Neji maupun Sasuke. 'WHAT THE HELL?' teriak mereka berdua dalam hati. Mereka kira dengan upacara tradisional ini tidak akan ada acara cium-ciuman di depan umum. Mereka harus berakting lagi.

Untuk menyempurnakan aktingnya, Neji akhirnya perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke membulatkan mata onyksnya ketika kini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Neji tinggal beberapa senti. Mata mereka terus terpaut dan seperti terhipnotis, Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika akhirnya bibir lembutnya bertemu dengan bibir Neji. Tangan kiri Neji melingkari pinggang Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya menahan pipi Sasuke agar tidak bergerak. Tangan sasuke sendiri mencengkeram hakama Neji di bagian dadanya. Tanpa mereka sadari puluhan kamera mengabadikan momen tersebut dari pintu kuil yang terbuka lebar. Keluarga sendiri tampaknya tidak masalah dengan adanya awak media itu karena upacara sacral itu sudah selesai.

Selama momen ciuman itu, jantung Sasuke benar-benar seperti ingin melompat dari dadanya. Ini tidak seperti insiden Neji menciumnya dulu, Sasuke benar-benar mabuk dibuatnya. Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Sasuke melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Neji sebelum sebuah cairan merah menetes dari hidungnya. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri namun dengan sigap Neji menangkap tubuh sasuke yang hampir saja menyentuh lantai. Keluarga mulai panic dan segera menelepon ambulance. Para wartawan dan cameramen juga tampak berebut untuk mengambil gambar Sasuke yang tampak tidak berdaya dalam dekapan Neji.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Neji sambil mnepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kenyal Sasuke. Melihat keadaan Sasuke dan juga suasana yang panic membuat Neji melupakan kebenciannya pada bocah itu.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Teriak Naruto panic. Neji pun membopong Sasuke ke dalam limosin dan menyuruh supir untuk bergegas. Itachi dan yang lainnya juga segera menyusul menggunakan limosin lain. Para wartawan yang tak ingin ketinggalan juga mengikuti mereka.

Itachi segera meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sakura.." Suara Itachi terdengar panic.

"Itachi-kun.. ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke sekarang sedang tidak sadarakan diri dan dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit Himawari, kau bersiaplah disana. Ingat pesanku kemarin sakura," Itachi terus memantau mobil yang membawa Sasuke.

"Hai," Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura yang tengah berada di kliniknya segera meluncur ke rumah sakit yang ditunjukkan Itachi.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil yang ditumpangi Neji dan Sasuke.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" Sasuke yang kini berada dalam pelukan Neji terbatuk-batuk dan yang membuat Neji membelalakkan mata, keluar darah dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Neji berusaha membuat Sasuke sadar.

Darah yang menetes dari mulut Sasuke menodai hakami mereka berdua. Perjalanan yang hanya 10 menit terasa bertahun-tahun bagi Neji yang kini tengah dilanda kepanikan. Beberapa orang perawat langsung menyambut mereka dan segera membawa Sasuke ke UGD.

"Maaf, silahkan anda tunggu di luar," ucap seorang dokter dengan rambut sebahu berwarna pink. Di dadanya terpampang nama Sakura.

Neji langsung menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan ruang UGD itu. Kepanikan belum hilang darinya.

'hah.. ada apa dengan bocah itu? Apa jangan-jangan karena mabuk kemarin?' Neji bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak berapa lama keluarga yang lain datang dan segera memeberondong Neji dengan pertanyaan seputar keadaan Sasuke. Itachi sudah menempatkan bodyguard khusus untuk menghalau para wartawan yang ingin mengetahui keadaaan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menanganinya?" Tanya Madara pada Neji yang tengah menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang tampak berantakan.

"Seorang dokter dengan rambut berwarna pink. Sepertinya namanya Sakura," Jelas Neji.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam akhirnya sebuah troli* membawa tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Dua orang suster mendorongnya dan membawanya ke ruangan VVIP yang berada di lantai tertutup selimut sampai sebatas dada. Beberapa selang infuse juga terpasang di nadinya. Kemudian seorang dokter juga keluar.

"Itachi-kun, silahkan ikut saya," kata dokter itu. Itachi segera mengikuti Sakura. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah koridor yang cukup sepi, sakura berhenti dan memasang tampang serius.

"Apa sebelum ini Sasuke sempat minum minuman beralkohol?" Tanya Sakura. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tau. Baru saja ia selesai dengan upacara pernikahannya. Seteguk sake tidak akan membuatnya koma kan?" kata Itachi bingung. Sakura menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin Sasuke merasa kelelahan. Sistem metabolisme tubuhnya sangat lemah. Kadar trombositnya juga menurun. Ingat Itachi-kun, Sasuke sudah memasuki tahap stasium akhir. Aku perlu berkonsultasi dengan dokternya yang dulu untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya." Jelas Sakura. Itachi merasa menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan adiknya. Selama ini ia pikir ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik tapi ternyata itu belum apa-apa.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sejauh ini ia masih baik-baik saja tapi pastikan Sasuke benar-benar terjaga dengan baik. Dia tidak boleh meminum obatnya. Dan yang terakhir, kita tidak pernah tau dengan pasti sampai kapan penderita leukemia stadium akhir bisa bertahan, jadi buatlah ia bersemangat untuk melawan penyakitnya," dengan begitu Sakura segera undur diri dari hadapan Itachi.

Sementara itu Neji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera melepaskan Hakama bagian atasnya yang terkena bercak darah Sasuke sehingga kini ia hanya memakai Hakama bagian atas berwarna putih. Didepan ruang rawat Sasuke tinggal tersisa Madara, Naruto dan Hiashi. Itachi tampaknya tengah menengok keadaan Sasuke yang belum sadarkan diri. Neji sendiri belum tau bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Perasaan khawatir terselip sedikit diantara relung hatinya.

'sebenarnya sakit apa bocah itu?' Tanya Neji dalam hati. Akhirnya Itachi keluar dari ruang rawat Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat tergambarkan. Namun,keluarga Uchiha memang mahir menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat VVIP itu.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu tampak begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar langkah pelan Neji yang perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Ia tampak tengah tertidur pulas. Kedua bola mata hitam yang biasanya menyorot tajam kini tengah tertutup. Dadanya naik turun seiring hembusan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung bangirnya. Bibir mungil nan lembut itu juga tengah terkatup. Neji benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada malaikat yang tengah tertidur itu. Sangat cantik. Tanpa sadar jemari Neji menyibakkan helai-helai halus rambut yang terjatuh di dahi putih Sasuke. Namun, segera ia tarik kembali ketika sadar akan tindakannya barusan.

'Apa-apaan aku ini' kata Neji dalam hati. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu ternyata membuat Sasuke terbangun. Mata obsidian yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata itu akhirnya menampakkan diri kembali dan seketika bertemu pandang dengan sang lavender.

"Hmm.." Sasuke menggeliat sedikit dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang serba warna putih. Sebuah sofa, TV, tabung oksigen dan beberapa peralatan rumah sakit lainnya menghiasi ruangan itu. Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika sebuah selang infuse terhubung dengan nadinya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau tadi pingsan setelah upacara penikahan berakhir," jelas Neji dengan nada malas. Ia tidak berniat memanggil Itachi dan lainnya bahwa Sasuke sudah sadar. Neji kini duduk di tepi ranjang sasuke dan dengan gerakan perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya mendekati wajah sasuke yang masih pucat.

"Apa ciumanku begitu memabukkan sampai kau pingsan begitu… Suamiku?" bisik Neji menggoda.

Seketika rona merah langsung mewarnai wajah sasuke yang semula putih pucat.

"F*ck you, Hyuuga," balas Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Neji yang begitu dekat. Rona merah juga belum memudar dari kedua pipinya. Neji masih tetap dalam posisi itu dan menyeringai jahil sebelum…

Ceklek..

"Neji? Sasuke?"

To Be Continued

Muahahaha.. bagaimana? Akhirnya mereka menikah kan? Tinggal kawinnya aja yang belon. *dibacok*

Itu apaan sih namanya tempat tidur yang buat pasien di rumah sakit, yang bisa didorong-dorong itu loh… inyong ga tau… hahaha ngarang aja tadi namanya troli. Kalo soal upacara pernikahannya cari aja di google, aku juga dapet info dari sana. hehehe

*tarik nafas dalam2* TERIMA KASIH REVIEW NYA SEMUANYAAAAA… THANK YOU… GA TAU MAU BILANG APA… Hiks.. SAYA TERHARU… UWEEEEEE…. T.T

Sesi jawab

Yang jadi Uke siapa? Hmm.. sapa? *nengok ke Nejisasu* suit sono… hehe Uke nya SasUKE donk…

Kapan Neji tau penyakitnya Sasuke? *ngliat kalender* ga tau saya… akakaakak… sabar ya.. nanti ada waktunya kok… okok?

Jadi fic rate M? *nosebleed* jiah.. saya belum kuat euy… ntar saya belajar dulu,, hehe

Itachi udah nikah? Belum tuh makanya keriputnya dia banyak *apa hubungannya?*

Pasang kamera? Boleh.. monggo.. silahkan.. tapi nanti jgn di aplod di yutab yak..*digorok* hehe

Hubungan NejiGaara? Rahasia donk… hehe

Sasuke mabok? Gapapa mungkin… asal bukan mabok janda aja.. haha garink

TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEGALA MASUKAN DAN SARANNYA. SANGAT MEMBANTU SAYA. MOHON MAAF JIKA MASIH ADA TYPO DAN EYD YG TDK TEPAT.

Mind to Review?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ceklek.

"Neji?Sasuke?" sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik memasuki ruangan dimana Sasuke dirawat. Ia berdehem keras begitu melihat Neji yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Ehem.." Seketika itu juga Neji langsung bangkit dan menjauhkan tubuhnya yang semula menindih tubuh Sasuke. Keduanya langsung menyembunyikan wajah masing-masing yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Maaf mengganggu, hehehe" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu, silahkan," Neji membungkuk sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu membiarkan Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke. *Naruto tidak tau penyakit Sasuke*

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal tapi ide jahil melintas di otaknya.

"Waahhh.. pengantin baruu… Teme, jangan lupa ceritakan malam pertamamu nanti ya? Oh iya, kau dan Neji berencana bulan madu kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, wajahnya memanas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning Naruto.

"Adaw.. Teme.." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dari naruto yang malah menyengir.

"Teme.. tidak usah malu begitu." Ujar Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Namun pada saat itu juga ia langsung keluar begitu melihat Sasuke sudah memegang gelas hendak dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

Sesampainya di luar Naruto bernafas lega. Namun, hal itu justru membuat madara dan yang lainnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"haahhh… Itachi, Sasuke sudah sadar. Haduh.. si Teme itu benar-benar tidak berubah." Keluh Naruto sembari duduk di ruang tunggu di samping Neji. Mendengar hal itu, Itachi, Madara dan Hiashi segera memasuki ruang rawat Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto memperhatikan baik-baik Neji yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Neji.. apa keluargamu punya mata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Neji menoleh heran.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Neji balik bertanya pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Berarti gadis berambut ungu panjang tadi itu adikmu? Dia punya mata sepertimu," Naruto terlihat malu-malu ketika menanyakan hal itu pada Neji.

"Ah, jadi dia tertarik dengan Hinata,' batin Neji mengira-ngira.

"Hinata maksudmu? Dia sepupuku," jawab Neji. Beberapa orang perawat tampak bersliweran di depan mereka. Terutama para suster yang tampaknya ingin cari perhatian dengan sang actor, Neji.

"Ah jadi namanya Hinata? Boleh aku minta nomer ponselnya?" Naruto memasang puppy eyes andalannya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Neji. Dengan malas, Neji mengambil ponsel dari saku hakamanya dan mencari nomer ponsel Hinata.

"ehm.. Neji, tolong jaga Teme baik-baik ya. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau menyakitinya," Tiba-tiba saja Naruto yang tengah menyalin nomer ponsel Hinata berkata seperti itu pada Neji.

"Hn," Jawab Neji tidak serius.

"Huh.. belum lama dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha saja kau sudah ketularan 'Hn' andalan mereka." Gerutu naruto. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang rawat Sasuke terbuka dan muncul Itachi, Madara dan Hiashi. Namun yang mengejutkan Sasuke juga ikut keluar dari ruangan itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat lemah dan pucat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tuan muda kita sudah merengek minta pulang," kata Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memberinya death glare mematikan. Dengan begitu Naruto dan Neji bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk dan mengikuti yang lainnya yang sudah melangkah menuju lobi rumah sakit.

Melihat rombongan Itachi dan lainnya, para bodyguard yang tengah siaga menghalau wartawan dengan sigapnya mengawal mereka. Puluhan wartawan ternyata masih setia menunggu mereka dan berharap mendapat laporan mengenai keadaan Sasuke.

"Tuan Uchiha bagaimana.."

"Neji, apa kau.." Para wartawan saling berdesakan untuk mewawancarai maupun mengambil gambar Sasuke yang dikelilingi bodyguard berpakaian jas serba hitam.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, tadi ia hanya kelelahan. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian," Akhirnya Madara turun tangan untuk memberikan komentar. Sementara Sasuke dan lainnya sudah memauki limosin yang menanti mereka. Kali ini Itachi, Neji, dan Sasuke berada dalam satu mobil. Setelah hampir seperempat jam berada di dalam mobil, Sasuke yang merasa jenuh melirik pemandangan di luar dari jendela mobil tapi ia mengernyit heran ketika menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lewati bukan jalan menuju Uchiha mansion.

"Aniki… kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang tengah sibuk dengan ipadnya.

Itachi tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kau akan segera tau," kembali Itachi focus pada ipad miliknya. Sementara Neji yang terlihat sangat lelah mendengarkan music lewat headset dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil sambil memejamkan mata.

Akhirnya limosin yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Seorang supir membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Itachi pertama kali turun yang kemudian diikuti Neji dan Sasuke. Pengantin baru itu dibuat terbelalak kagum begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah rumah atau mansion bertingkat dua yang terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan. Dengan warna cat putih pastel dan genteng berwarna coklat tua ditambah beberapa tanaman hijau yang tumbuh di sekeliling rumah itu membuat rumah itu tampak begitu indah. Pagar besi berwarna putih menjulang tinggi di bagian depan halaman rumah itu.

"Bukalah.." Itachi menyerahkan sebuah remote kecil berwarna putih pada Neji yang masih memperhatikan rumah itu. Memandang Itachi heran, Neji mengambil remote itu dan memencet tombol "open". Seketika itu juga pagar besi yang menjadi pelindung rumah itu terbuka secara otomatis.

Tersenyum puas, Itachi melangkah memasuki area rumah itu.

"Come in," ajak Itachi pada Neji dan Sasuke. Keduanya segera mengikuti Itachi memasuki rumah itu. Halaman yang cukup luas dengan rumput hijau yang menyelimutinya. Sebuah air mancur berbentuk patung aphrodite juga menghiasi halaman itu.

Mereka kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah pintu kayu besar yang menjadi akses utama untuk masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Itachi memencet beberapa tombol pada sebuah alat yang berada di samping kanan pintu itu. Dan lagi-lagi pintu terbuka secara otomatis.

"Ini hadiah dari kakek Madara. Rumah ini milik kalian," ujar itachi sembari masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka bertiga segera disambut oleh berbagai perabotan mewah yang mengisi ruang tamu rumah itu. Mulai dari sofa, lemari, peralatan elektronik dan hiasan lainnya.

"Tapi Aniki.." Neji tampaknya keberatan dengan keputusan Itachi yang dirasanya sepihak. Selama ini Neji jarang sekali menerima hadiah dari orang lain. Ia tidak ingin bergantung dan membebani orang lain. Apalagi setelah pernikahan ini, jika ia menerimanya orang lain pasti berpikir bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan keluarga Uchiha dan memperoleh kemewahan dari mereka secara cuma-cuma. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

Tapi Itachi mengacuhkan Neji dan justru menunjukkan ruangan dan kemewahan lainnya. Di garasi yang berada di bagian kiri rumah sudah terparkir 2 buah mobil jaguar hitam yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Semakin ke belakang rumah tampak sebuah kolam renang dengan ukuran yang cukup luas. Di lantai dua yang sangat luas itu hanya diisi untuk sebuah kamar dan kamar mandi.

Dapur dan lainnya berada di lantai bawah.

"Sayang sekali di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada satu kamar, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya antisipasiku saja supaya kalian bisa satu ranjang." Komentar Itachi sembari duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. Ia melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerah kemejanya. Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai mengelilingi rumah itu untuk melihat-lihat.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan komentar Itachi barusan.

"Dan oh ya.. nanti akan ada pelayan yang datang setiap pagi untuk membersihkan rumah. Tapi selebihnya kalian urus sendiri, ok?" Tambah Itachi.

"Aniki.. kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kami bisa tinggal di apartemenku," Neji yang sedari tadi membisu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ayolah Neji, ini hanya hadiah untuk kalian. Terimalah, kakek pasti akan marah kalau kau menolaknya," bujuk Itachi. Menghela nafas akhirnya Neji mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada gunanya menolak keinginan seorang Uchiha, karena pasti hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Baiklah, barang-barang kalian tadi sudah dibereskan. Jadi kalian tinggal menempati rumah ini saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat menikmati hidup baru kalian. Jangan nakal, Little brother." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih, Aniki" Neji membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah iya.. aku sampai lupa. Ini hadiah dariku," Itachi yang tadi sudah berjalan sampai pintu berbalik lagi dan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas dan sebuah kotak pada Neji. Neji menerimanya dan pertama ia membuka kotak yang berwarna merah itu. Disitu tersembul dua buah cincin perak yang berkilauan.

"Itu adalah cincin Kaasan dan Tousan. Aku ingin kalian memakainya. Cincin itu terbuat dari perak murni dan hanya sepasang di dunia ini. Seorang pengrajin berlian dari Spanyol mendesain khusus cincin itu." Jelas Itachi. Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Itachi barusan.

"Pakailah," perintah Itachi lembut. Neji segera menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan memasangnya di jari manis Sasuke. Sasuke dengan kasar juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Neji. Kini cincin perak menghiasi jari manis masing-masing dari sepasang pengantin baru itu. Setelah acara pasang memasang cincin yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu, Neji segera melirik pada dua lembar kertas yang tadi juga diberi Itachi.

"Brosur kapal pesiar?" ujar Neji heran. Sasuke segera mengambil selembar kertas itu dari tangan Neji.

"Aku merekomendasikan dua buah kapal, silahkan kalian pilih salah satu. Dua hari lagi kalian berangkat untuk liburan ke Hawaii dengan kapal pesiar itu." Jelas Itachi santai.

"Aku tidak mau," Sasuke membuang brosur itu ke lantai.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan, dulu Tousan dan Kaasan juga bulan madu kesana kan?" Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya yang manja itu.

"Kami pilih ini," Tidak ingin berdebat, Neji memilih sebuah kapal pesiar bernama Queen. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Neji yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye" Itachi melambai kecil pada mereka berdua dan keluar.

Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk. Lega karena akhirnya pernikahan bodohnya sudah selesai dan Itachi sudah pergi. Meskipun kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tinggal bersama si brengsek Hyuuga. Neji sendiri juga ikut menghempaskan diri di sofa di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka tampak begitu lelah.

"Kenapa kau menerima liburan itu?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. Neji yang tengah memejamkan matanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau berangkat? Baiklah, aku akan ajak yang lain. Lagipula aku juga sepertinya butuh liburan." Jawab Neji santai. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Neji.

Sasuke segera beranjak dan menuju dapur. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata seharian ini ia belum makan. Membuka kulkas, Sasuke menemukan berbagai macam sayuran, buah dan makanan cepat saji lainnya sudah tersedia dengan lengkap. Melihat tomat kesukaannya melimpah, Sasuke merasa perutnya semakin menjerit minta makan. Berada 2 tahun di London seorang diri membuat Sasuke sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri termasuk memasak. Ia belajar beberapa resep masakan sederhana yang bisa ia pelajari dengan cepat.

Tak sempat mengganti hakamanya, Sasuke segera menyibukkan diri dengan membuat sup tomat.

Neji yang penasaran dengan aroma sedap yang keluar dari dapur beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke sumber bau tersebut. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di panci kecil yang tampak mengeluarkan uap panas. Tidak menyangka tuan muda Uchiha itu bisa memasak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Neji.

"Apa kau tidak melihat? Aku sedang membuat makanan. Setidaknya aku tidak akan hanya tiduran dan menunggu makanan turun dari langit." Jawab Sasuke ketus. Neji menggerutu mendengar jawaban sasuke. Tapi tanpa dipungkiri ia juga merasa lapar.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan membawa sebuah mangkok ke meja makan. Tidak memperdulikan Neji yang hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu dan mulai memakan masakannya itu.

"Kau makan sendiri?" Neji merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak diperdulikan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak berharap aku juga akan masak untukmu kan, suamiku? Kalau kau lapar, masak saja sendiri," Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Neji yang mengumpat tidak jelas dan masuk ke dapur. Tak terasa malam hari sudah tiba. Setelah mencuci piringnya sendiri, Sasuke naik ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Sementara Neji masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masaknya.

Pukul 8 malam Sasuke sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Untuk itu setelah mandi cukup lama Sasuke beranjak ke tempat tidur tapi ia melihat Neji sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Neji, kau tidak berpikir kita tidur satu ranjang kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji membuka mata levendernya dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Neji tampaknya sudah mandi di bawah.

"Terserah kau saja. Tidur disini atau di sofa. Lagipula apa salahnya kita tidur seranjang? Kau ini seperti perempuan saja." Neji kembali memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Sasuke mendelik tidak percaya. Dengan kesal ia naik ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan diri di samping Neji. Sebelumnya ia menarik dua buah guling dan menempatkannya di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai batas. Entah kenapa tidur di samping Neji membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ah.. ia sampai lupa meminum obatnya. Mengingat hal itu Sasuke beranjak lagi dan mencari-cari dimana Itachi meletakkan obatnya. Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya Sasuke menemukan obat itu di laci meja. Neji tampaknya sudah terlelap, terbukti ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. Setelah menemukan obat itu sasuke kembali keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air.

Tungklingtungkling.. tiba-tiba ponsel Neji berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan malas Neji meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja dekat ranjangnya. Di layar ponsel tertera nama Ino sebagai si pemanggil. Memastikan Sasuke tidak ada di kamar, Neji mengangkat panggilan itu.

"halo," sapa Neji pelan. Ia tidak menyangka Ino akan menghubunginya.

"Neji, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau menikah dengan seorang pria." Ketidakpercayaan terdengar kental di suara Ino. Neji hanya terdiam. Ia tau Ino belum selesai.

"Apa ini hanya pelarianmu karena aku menolakmu? Neji, seandainya kau melamarku sekali lagi, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya.."

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah selesai meminum obatnya segera kembali ke atas. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kamar. Kebetulan pintu kamar tadi tidak sempat ia tutup, jadi ia bisa sedikit mencuri dengar.

"Kau terlambat Ino. Dan asal kau tau aku menikahi Uchiha bukan karena kau menolakku. Kau juga tau kan bagaimana hubungan kita selama ini, tidak ada ikatan apapun," Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Neji yang sepertinya menahan amarah.

"Apa kau mencintai Uchiha itu?" Tanya Ino geram.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu. Ino dengar, aku sudah menikah dan jangan hubungi aku lagi." Dengan begitu Neji langsung menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Amarah masih bergejolak di hatinya. Entah kenapa Neji merasa begitu marah ketika berbicara dengan Ino. Sementara itu Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar suara Neji yang lebih terdengar seperti membentak. Sasuke juga sempat mendengar Neji memanggil si penelepon dengan nama Ino. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri di depan pintu Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk. Dilihatnya Neji sudah kembali terlelap. Tidak berniat membangunkan Neji, dengan perlahan Sasuke ikut membaringkan diri di samping Neji. Tapi Sasuke malah tidak bisa tidur padahal tadi ia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Neji yang tidur terlentang. Dada bidangnya tampak naik turun beraturan seiring dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari hidung macungnya. Rambut panjang coklatnya yang tergerai membingkai indah wajah putih itu.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup tidak karuan ketika ia menatap pria yang tertidur di sampingnya itu. Perasaan hangat menyelinap diantara relung hatinya. Perasaan ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ini sangat baru baginya begitu juga dengan Neji. Ia adalah orang baru bagi Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada cincin yang melingkar di ajri manisnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menyangka kepulangannya dari London akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Neji. Namun di antara euphoria perasaan baru itu terselip rasa cemas yang begitu menggelayutinya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan tidak adanya waktu yang tersisa baginya. Sasuke tau tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Kembali ia teringat pada ide awalnya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pernikahannya dan berencana mati. Penyakit ini sudah terlalu lama menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun mata onyx hitam itu kembali memandang sang pria berambut coklat itu. Mulai esok hari ia akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya dengan actor muda itu.

'Neji…' bisik Sasuke dalam hati sebelum memejamkan matanya dan membawa segala ketidakmengertiannya ke alam yang hanya di huninya, mimpi.

TO BE CONTINUED

Kyaaaa… maaf ya chapter ini mengecewakan sekali. Tidak ada poin yang berarti. Entah kenapa saya seperti ingin langsung meloncat ke konflik yang sudah melayang-layang di kepala saya. Tapi apalah daya, saya takut justru alurnya nanti malah ngalor-ngidul ga jelas kalau saya main lompat-lompat *emang tupai?* hehehe.

Saya juga ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena di chapter 7 kemaren ada typo dan susunan yang sangat mengganggu. Padahal Saya udah baca sampe 3 kali tapi entah kenapa itu bisa lolos dari mata saya.

Juga ucapan beribu terima kasih pada reviewer yang selalu mengingatkan saya akan hal itu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Pas di bagian menggambarkan perasaan sasuke *Akhir paragraph* entah kenapa saya nangis, Pasti gara-gara lagu Akeboshi – Hanabi yang bikin meleleh *curcol*. Hehehe

See ya next chapter. Y(^.^)Y

With love,

Mutmut Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Ketika matahari mulai muncul dari peraduannya, perlahan-lahan dua orang anak manusia yang masih terlelap dari tidurnya ini mulai tersadar. Dimulai dari sang Uchiha bungsu yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata obsidiannya. Dilihatnya sang partner tidur masih tenggelam dalam mimpi. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam yang berada di meja di samping kanannya. Pukul 07.00 pagi. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bisa bangun di jam yang menurutnya masih pagi itu. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Hal itu membuat sang pria berambut coklat yang beberapa saat lalu masih tertidur kini sudah bangun.

Tungklingtungkling…

Terdengar suara ponsel Neji berdering. Masih setengah mengantuk Neji meraih ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kanannya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih berbaring.

"Halo," Jawabnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Nejiiiiiii…." Terdengar suara teriakan yang melengking dari si penelepon. Neji langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena takut terkena gangguan pendengaran akibat suara itu. Neji sudah hapal benar dengan teriakan Tenten itu. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam karena meskipun ia bicara, Tenten tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau pindah," Lanjut si manager dengan suara yang masih terdengar nyaring.

"Maaf.. aku juga tidak tau kalau aku akan pindah. Ada apa?" Tanya Neji yang kini sudah duduk dan menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan.

"Sebenarnya kau masih libur seminggu ini, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Ino membatalkan kontraknya bermain film denganmu di korea. Dan sebagai penggantinya Asuma memilih Gaara, penyanyi yang pernah aku ceritakan itu," Jelas Tenten panjang lebar. Tapi Neji tampaknya tidak begitu mendengarkan, sesekali sang actor tampan itu terlihat menguap panjang.

"Hn. Nanti aku temui kau di tempat agensi saja." Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat sudah segar. Kali ini tidak ada adegan Sasuke yang hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya, karena Sasuke tau ia tidak sendiri di kamar itu. Neji sendiri tampak sedikit kecewa dengan hal itu. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada Tenten, Neji segera bergantian masuk ke kamar mandi. Mereka tidak saling menyapa ataupun mengucapkan selamat pagi. Keduanya hanya terdiam dan seolah menganggap masing-masing tidak saling kenal.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sasuke segera turun ke bawah. Ia sempat terkejut melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat berkuncir dua tengah mengepel lantai ruang tamu. Gadis itu juga tampaknya belum sadar dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tangga.

"Ah Tuan muda, selamat pagi.." Sapa wanita itu pada Sasuke yang seperti biasa hanya memasang tampang datar. Dari nama yang tertera di seragam maidnya, nama gadis itu adalah Ayame.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia segera teringat pesan Itachi bahwa akan ada pelayan yang setiap pagi membersihkan rumah. Ketika tengah membuat teh di dapur, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa kepalanya pening. Besandar pada tembok, Sasuke perlahan-lahan mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Tangan kanannya memijat kecil kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah itu.

Neji yang tengah turun menuju meja makan sedikit heran melihat Sasuke tengah duduk disana dengan raut muka menahan sakit. Neji jadi teringat bahwa ia belum sempat menanyakan penyakit apa yang di derita Sasuke pada Itachi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri di dapur, Neji beralih ke meja makan dan meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat ke hadapan Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda," Sapa Neji dengan ketus. Sasuke segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Neji tengah duduk mengaduk kopi di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya diam namun jemari tangannya perlahan mengambil teh itu dan meminumnya. Berharap sakit kepala itu akan sedikit berkurang.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke tempat agensi untuk menemui Tenten. Sebaiknya kau mulai berkemas saja, besok kita akan berangkat ke Hawaii." Kata Neji dengan nada yang sedikit memerintah namun suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya. Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangguk dan tidak berani menatap mata pucat di hadapannya.

Dengan begitu Neji segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke mengira Neji akan langsung berjalan keluar namun ternyata Neji malah berjalan ke arahnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Neji berhenti di hadapannya, menunduk dan mengecup kening sebelah kirinya. Seperti terkena hipnotis sekaligus tersengat listrik, Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Garis merah muda tergambar jelas di pipi putihnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Neji sudah mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Dan entah kenapa sakit kepala yang tadi menderanya kini berangsur mulai menghilang dan berganti dengan degupan jantung yang begitu cepat. Tangan kirinya menyentuh lagi bagian tubuhnya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir hangat Neji. Samar-samar bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya.

Sementara itu Neji kini tengah berada di mobil jaguar hitam barunya dan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor agensinya. Ia masih memikirkan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mencium kening Sasuke.

"Aku harap Sasuke tidak berpikir yang bukan-bukan atas tindakanku barusan. Itachi benar-benar pintar, ia menempatkan pelayan itu untuk mengawasi kami. Untung saja tadi aku melihat pelayan itu mengintip kami ketika di meja makan, jadi aku bisa berpura-pura akrab dengan Sasuke." Ujar Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mencium Sasuke karena tadi ia melihat Ayame tengah mengintip mereka dan otak pintar Neji sudah menduga bahwa Itachi lah yang menyuruh pelayan itu.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang berada tepat di tengah kota Tokyo tampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya memegang selembar kertas yang diduga adalah sebuah foto. Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu tersenyum sendiri memandang sosok wajah di dalam foto yang digenggamnya itu. Mata jadenya memperhatikan baik-baik bentuk wajah, model rambut, dan segala hal yang ada pada foto seorang pria itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat yang diikat ke belakang dan mata pucat yang tengah serius menatap kamera. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat didadanya menambah kesan angkuh dalam raut wajah putih itu. Tak lupa pakaian dan aksesoris lainnya menambah keindahan pemuda dalam foto itu. Namun tiba-tiba suara kencang pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi pikiran sang pemuda yang tengah menatap foto itu.

"Gaara.." Panggil seorang pemuda dengan nada setengah berteriak. Dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu menghampiri sesosok pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Gaara itu menoleh pada sang tamu yang tak diundang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kankurou?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada suara yang sangat datar. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beralih pada tembok di hadapannya untuk menempelkan foto yang tadi dipegangnya. Foto itu menambah daftar koleksi foto-foto yang mengisi dinding kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" bentak Kankurou sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan sang adik yang tengah memperhatikan foto-foto di dinding kamarnya. Seluruh foto itu berisi sosok pria yang sama. Pria berambut coklat panjang dengan mata pucat.

Gaara melirik sebentar lembaran kertas yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap pada sang kakak yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Kontrak main film, Hah? Demi tuhan, berakting saja kau tidak bisa tapi kau mau menerima kontrak untuk bermain film?" bentak Kankurou ketika Gaara tak juga bersuara.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya Gaara sarkastik. Dengan hati-hati ia memunguti kembali kertas-kertas yang ada di lantai. Kankurou menghela nafas panjang.

"Gaara, apa ini karena pemuda itu? Dengarkan aku sekali saja Gaara, dia sudah menikah dan kumohon hentikan obsesi konyolmu itu. Kau sudah seperti Psycho, Gaara…" kata kankurou agak lembut.

"Kau mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi, mengumpulkan beribu-ribu fotonya, dan bahkan tidak peduli kalau karirmu akan terancam. Gaara… kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Hyuuga Neji. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain," lanjut Kankurou. Tapi tampaknya kalimatnya barusan seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Gaara sudah meremas kertas yang ada digenggamannya dan mata hijau jadenya menampakkan sorot marah.

"SHUT UP!" teriaknya sambil melempar kembali kertas-kertas yang kini sudah lecek itu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku mau menjadi penyanyi, itu semua karena Neji ! Kau tau kenapa aku mau melakukan semua ini, itu semua karena Neji ! Bahkan mungkin alasanku mau tetap hidup, juga KARENA NEJI !" teriak Gaara penuh amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Gaara…" Kankurou mencoba menenangkan Gaara tapi yang bersangkutan justru mengusirnya pergi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.." ucap Gaara lirih.

"Tapi Gaara.." Kankurou masih terus berusaha.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri…" kalimat Gaara itu akhirnya membuat Kankurou angkat tangan dan keluar dari apartemen sang adik.

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya. Ia tau perbuatannya salah, ia merasa seperti penguntit. Mengikuti kemanapun dan apapun yang dilakukan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Tapi itu semua bukan karena ia seorang Psycho atau orang gila, ia hanya mengagumi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh kepingan hatinya. Tapi sekarang, impian untuk memiliki sang pujaan hati tinggal impian belaka.

-Flashback-

"Hei.. cepat kejar dia… ayo cepat.." Teriak segerombolan anak-anak muda berusia belasan tahun. Mereka yang merupakan murid sekolah menengah atas di sebuah sekolah elit di Jepang tampak tengah mengejar sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang dengan wajah penuh amarah. Hal itu terlihat dari seorang pemuda kurus berambut merah tengah berlari menjauhi gerombolan itu. Namun aksi pelarian diri pemuda itu tampaknya tidak berjalan mulus. Ketika ia melewati koridor sekolah yang seharusnya sudah sepi karena sudah jam pulang sekolah, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya terjatuh menindih orang itu.

"Aww.." rintih orang yang tadi ditabrak pemuda berambut merah itu. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu segera bangkit dan membantu pemuda berambut coklat sebahu berdiri.

"M-m-maaf.." kata Gaara lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Seragam sekolahnya tampak berantakan bahkan terdapat beberapa bercak darah di baju berwarna putih itu. Wajah putihnya juga dihiasi dengan memar-memar dan noda darah yang mengering.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Neji itu. Mata pucatnya memperhatikan baik-baik pemuda bertato 'ai' di keningnya itu. Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Neji sudah akan bertanya lagi ketika pada saat bersamaan datang gerombolan murid laki-laki yang terdiri dari sekitar 10 orang. Beberapa diantara mereka membawa pemukul bola kasti. Mata penuh amarah mereka memandang nyalang pada pemuda berambut merah di hadapan mereka. Neji segera mengetahui perkara antara pemuda yang tadi menabraknya dengan murid kelas 3 itu.

"Jadi kau bersembunyi disini, setan kecil?" Tanya salah seorang diantara gerombolan itu dengan sinis. Mereka semua menyeringai buas seolah hendak menerkam Gaara.

"Kumohon.. hentikan, apa salahku?" Gaara terdengar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hentikan? Kau mau kami berhenti? Haha.. kalian dengar? Dia ingin kita berhenti. Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk keluar dari sekolah ini. Kami sudah muak dengan wajah sok emo mu itu," kata pemuda yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari gerombolan itu. Neji yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Akan kulaporkan kalian pada kepala sekolah," ucap Neji dengan lantang, membuat gerombolan itu menolehkan pandangan padanya.

"Uuuuhhh… ada pengadu yang sok menjadi pahlawan disini, apa kau mau bernasib sama dengan si brengsek ini?" Ketua genk itu menarik kerah baju Gaara kasar.

"Jauhi dia, kalian tidak berhak menyuruhnya pindah dari sekolah ini, dia bahkan baru anak kelas satu," Neji yang notabene adalah murid kelas 3 merasa malu dengan tindakan para murid seangkatannya itu. Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari genk itu mendekati ketua mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu. Begitu mendengar bisikan sang anak buah, ketua genk itu mengernyitkan dahinya menatap ke arah Neji dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Gaara.

"Jadi kau Hyuuga Neji, hmm.. baiklah, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu, jadi ambil saja bocah tengik ini," ketua genk itu melirik jijik ke arah Gaara yang kini terduduk di lantai dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama gerombolan mereka. Neji segera menghampiri Gaara yang masih tampak ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit. Memar di tubuhmu itu harus diobati," kata Neji mendekati pemuda itu. Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan pahlawannya. Sejenak ia terkesiap akan keindahan mata pucat yang juga tengah menatap mata jadenya. Rambut coklat sebahunya tampak begitu lembut dan menghias indah wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kau sudah menolongku. Sudah 3 minggu sejak aku masuk sekolah ini mereka terus mengincarku, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Gaara pelan.

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji mengulurkan tangan putihnya untuk berjabat dengan tangan kurus Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara," balas Gaara dengan senyum simpul.

"Suaramu bagus. Kau seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Neji menyimpulkan tapi Gaara menggeleng.

Sejak saat itu entah karena kekaguman akan sosok Neji yang telah menolongnya atau memang takdir mengatakan begitu, Gaara tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari pesona Neji. Gaara terus mengikuti perkembangan Neji. Dimana ia tinggal, dimana ia kuliah, dan sebagainya. Ia tau semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Bermula dari kekaguman itulah obsesi tumbuh dibenak Gaara untuk mendapatkan sang pemuda bermata pucat.

-End of Flashback-

Sementara itu Neji tengah berada di kantor agensinya dan kini sedang berhadapan dengan Tenten dan Asuma.

"Ino membatalkan kontrak kerjanya. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersinggung?" Tanya tenten setengah berbisik pada Neji yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Neji menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap Asuma yang merokok di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Karena Ino sudah membatalkan kontrak dan membayar ganti rugi jadi sudah tidak masalah. Sekarang keputusan ada ditanganmu. Gaara sudah menerima tawaranku." Terang Asuma dengan santai. Asap rokok tampak keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jalan ceritanya? Apa akan tetap sama?" Tanya Neji masih bingung.

"Genre semula film ini adalah Romance. Tapi dengan masuknya Gaara kita akan ganti dengan Genre Friendship atau Family. Kau setuju kan?" terang Asuma lagi.

Neji tampak berpikir sebentar tapi tak lama kemudian ia akhirnya mengangguk. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus bersikap professional apalagi Itachi juga terlibat dalam pembuatan film ini.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Dan oh ya, selamat untukmu, Neji." Ucap Asuma sembari menjabat tangan kanan Neji dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Neji hanya mengangguk dan memasang senyum palsu.

Setelah memastikan Asuma sudah benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Tenten langsung menatap Neji tajam. Neji sendiri tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali Neji… ehem.." Tenten berdehem menggoda Neji. Mendengar hal itu sang actor berambut panjang menoleh ke arah manajernya.

"Maksudmu? Yah.. kemarin benar-benar melelahkan." Jawab Neji santai. Tapi Tenten justru terkikik geli.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Tapi enak kan?" goda Tenten. Senyuman lebar terhias di wajahnya.

Neji langsung mengerti maksud pertanyaan Tenten. Ia membelalakkan matanya kesal.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh Uchiha itu. Sudah aku pulang dulu." Kata Neji sambil berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, pengantin baru. Nikmati bulan madumu yaa…" teriak Tenten semangat.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu sore hari. Neji yang baru saja memakirkan mobil barunya di garasi segera masuk rumah. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju. Suasana rumah sangat lengang bahkan terasa seperti tanpa penghuni. Melepaskan mantelnya Neji segera naik ke lantai 2 untuk membersihkan diri.

"Tidakkah kau bisa mengucapkan salam ketika memasuki rumah?" sebuah suara dengan nada sinis menghentikan langkah Neji yang tengah melewati tangga. Neji pun menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya. Tapi ketika melihat penampilan saat itu Neji malah ingin tertawa namun ia tahan. Akhirnya Neji kembali menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Seringai tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang istriku," Neji akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia pun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Dan aku bukan istrimu," Bentak Sasuke kesal. Masih belum bisa menahan tawanya, Neji memperhatikan celemek bermotif bunga yang dipakai Sasuke. Mengikuti arah mata Neji, Sasuke memandang dirinya sendiri dan ia menyadari bahwa ia belum melepas celemek yang tadi ia pakai untuk memasak. Dengan muka semerah tomat, Sasuke melepas celemek itu dengan kasar. Menghiraukan tawa Neji yang semakin keras, Sasuke kembali ke dapur untuk menilik masakan yang ia tinggalkan.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, istriku. Kau cantik sekali memakai celemek itu," Goda Neji sambil kembali melewati tangga.

"Diam kau, Hyuuga," Teriak Sasuke dari dapur.

Sasuke terus menggerutu atas kebodohannya barusan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah mengaduk sup. Baru saja ia melihat Neji tertawa. Hyuuga Neji, si actor sombong dan angkuh itu tertawa? Deg..deg..deg… Sasuke memegang dadanya. Berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya yang sepertinya berada diatas normal. Lalu kejadian tadi pagi, entah mengapa Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Tak lama kemudian Neji kembali turun setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah memotong wortel dengan sangat rapi. Sementara itu Sasuke yang sadar akan kehadiran Neji langsung menoleh ke arah pria bermata pucat itu.

"Bawa mangkok itu ke meja," Perintah Sasuke sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Neji mendengus pelan tapi ia segera melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

"Kau sudah berkemas?" Tanya Neji berusaha membuka obrolan ketika mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memperdulikan Neji yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Karena tadi Neji sudah membantunya, maka Sasuke mengizinkan Neji ikut makan masakannya. Dan tampaknya pria itu menyukai masakannya. Terlihat dari betapa lahapnya ia makan.

"Hei istriku.." belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memberinya death glare mematikan.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kau yang seharusnya menjadi istri." Ucap Sasuke sinis. Neji hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hmm.. Jangan berpikir kau akan menjadi Seme disini. Lihat saja, kau itu tipe Uke sekali Suke Chan," mendengar hal itu Sasuke langsung menyemburkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Seme?Uke? wajah Sasuke langsung memerah.

"Kau merusak selera makanku," Kata Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Menjijikkan. Hari ini kau yang membersihkan meja," Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan itu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"What? Hey.. tapi ini tidak adil. Aku sudah membantumu tadi," protes Neji merasa ditindas sang Uke.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Neji yang sepertinya tengah mengumpat tidak jelas. Tapi sebelumnya seperti biasa Sasuke meminum obatnya secara diam-diam. Neji pasti curiga jika melihatnya mengkonsumsi obat setiap hari.

Setelah menyelesaikan mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja, Neji segera naik ke atas untuk istirahat. Ketika memasuki kamar, ia melihat Sasuke sudah tertidur. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat dua buah koper yang sudah siap dengan rapi. Membuka sedikit kedua koper itu, ia menemukan pada salah satunya berisi pakaiannya. Ternyata Sasuke juga sudah mengemasi barangnya. Tidak Neji sangka ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih mandiri dari dirinya. Ia pun segera menyusul Sasuke ke tempat tidur.

Keesokkan harinya Neji lah yang pertama kali bangun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, Neji segera bersiap-siap. Siang ini seorang supir akan mengantar mereka ke pelabuhan menggunakan limosin. Pagi itu salju terlihat turun. Hal itu terlihat dari hawa yang dingin menusuk tulang dan titik-titik putih yang terlihat dari jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka sedikit.

"Bangun Tuan muda… 1 jam lagi supir kakakmu akan menjemput kita," kata Neji sedikit keras sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya menggunakan handuk.

"Hmm.." Sasuke menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka mata onyx hitamnya. Memandang Neji yang masih menggunakan yukata mandi dan berdiri di depan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku akan siapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi atau kutinggal," perintah Neji sembari keluar dari kamar itu. Dengan malas Sasuke segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Ia agak menggigil ketika hawa dingin menerpa tubuh jangkungnya. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin.

Setelah sarapan dan sebagainya, Neji dan Sasuke segera naik ke sebuah limosin mewah yang disediakan Itachi untuk kendaraan mereka menuju pelabuhan. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke Hawaii untuk berbulan madu seperti keinginan Itachi. Barang bawaan mereka seperti koper dan lain sebagainya sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi oleh supir. Tak lama kemudian mobil berwarna hitam itu meluncur menembus titik-titik salju yang terus menghujani kota Tokyo siang itu.

Di dalam mobil, Neji dan Sasuke hanya saling terdiam. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Neji yang sibuk dengan iphone nya dan Sasuke yang sibuk mengatasi rasa dingin yang melanda tubuhnya. Meskipun penghangat didalam mobil sudah dinyalakan, tapi sang bungsu Uchiha itu masih tetap kedinginan. Sudah hampir setengah jam waktu berlalu, jarak dari rumah mereka menuju pelabuhan memang cukup jauh. Semula, Itachi mengusulkan pada mereka untuk menggunakan helikopter untuk menuju pelabuhan, tapi Neji langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tiba-tiba saja limosin yang mereka tumpangi mulai melambat. Mungkin lampu merah, duga keduanya. Kendaraan lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu jendela pembatas antara supir dan kursi penumpang terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang memakai jas hitam.

"Maaf tuan muda, didepan sana sedang ada kecelakaan. Jadi terpaksa kita harus menunggu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan," Jelas supir itu dengan nada suara yang sangat formil.

"Huh, menyebalkan," gerutu Sasuke sebal. Ia paling tidak suka jika harus disuruh menunggu begitu juga dengan Neji yang langsung meletakkan iphonenya dan membuka jendela yang ada disampingnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, naik taksi pun sama saja.

Angin dingin berhembus cukup kencang dan memasuki mobil ketika jendela mobil dibuka lebar oleh Neji. Sasuke langsung mengeset penghangat ke set tertinggi tapi tidak ada pengaruh apa-apa. Neji yang tengah melongok keluar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggosok-nggosokkan kedua tangannya kedinginan.

"Bisa tutup jendelanya?" pinta Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan dingin. Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mengernyit heran, padahal Sasuke sudah memakai mantel tebal tapi kenapa ia masih kedinginan begitu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji terlihat sedikit khawatir. Bibir Sasuke tampak sedikit membiru dan wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin juga tampak menetes disela-sela pelipis kepalanya.

"Apa penghangatnya bisa di set lebih tinggi?" Tanya Neji pada supir. Namun sang supir menggeleng.

"Dingin.." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Tubuhnya terus menggigil. Neji pun segera melepas mantel berwarna krem miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Tapi hal itu masih tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih menggigil kedinginan. Giginya juga terdengar bergemeletuk didalam mulutnya.

"Dingin sekali…" Neji bingung harus berbuat apa. kenapa Sasuke kedinginan seperti ini? Memang salju masih turun tapi temperatur udara juga tidak terlalu rendah, tapi kenapa Sasuke menggigil seperti itu. 'Jangan-jangan Sasuke sakit' batin Neji.

"Kemarilah.." Neji merentangkan kedua tangannya sedikit ke hadapan Sasuke. Sang pemuda berambut raven itu memandangnya heran.

"Cepat kemari.." Ucap Neji sekali lagi. Mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Neji, Sasuke segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Neji yang sudah menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Sasuke tidak peduli, udara dingin ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Menyamankan posisinya, Neji menarik tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat ke dadanya untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tak lupa ia menutup kaca jendela mobil yang masih terbuka sedikit. Namun tanpa sengaja mata lavender itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau jade yang menyorot dari mobil di samping limosin yang ditumpanginya. Neji mengernyit heran ia sepertinya cukup familiar dengan mata itu tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan segera menutup kaca jendela itu.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Jangan bilang kalau kau sakit," Tanya Neji dengan pada Sasuke yang kini berada di pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Perlahan-lahan rasa dingin yang tadi menyelimutinya mulai berangsur menghilang berganti dengan rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Neji yang memeluknya.

"Huh.. merepotkan sekali," keluh Neji. Dalam pelukan pemuda berambut coklat itu, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma parfum mewah yang dipakai Neji. Mint bercampur lily. Ia juga bisa mendengar samar-samar detak jantung Neji yang menurutnya berdetak sangat cepat. Neji sendiri juga cukup menyukai aroma rambut raven Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat harum dan… memabukkan.

Waktu berlalu cukup lama hingga Sasuke tampak tertidur di dada Neji. Melihat hal itu Neji hanya menghela nafas panjang. Namun memandang pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa damai. Bibir kemerahan Sasuke merekah sedikit dan menghembuskan nafas hangat. Neji menelan ludahnya perlahan. Setelah bergelut lama dengan pikirannya, pemuda yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menundukkan wajahnya sedikit hingga kini jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke tinggal beberapa senti. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke dan dapat dirasakannya nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa halus kulit wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi bibir Neji bisa mengecup bibir lembut Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara pintu mobil yang terbuka mneginterupsi kegiatannya itu. Ceklek..

"Ehm.. Maaf tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di pelabuhan," Supir tadi membukakan pintu limosin untuk mereka. Neji terdengar mengumpat pelan ketika supir itu mengganggunya. Sang supir sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua tuan mudanya itu. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia masih terlelap dan justru semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan hangat Neji.

"Sasuke… bangun… kita sudah sampai," kata Neji sembari menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Hey bocah… cepat bangun atau kau kuceburkan ke laut," bentak Neji agak keras. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming. Hingga akhirnya Neji menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Sasuke ke kapal. Neji menyusupkan kedua tangannya diantara punggung dan lutut Sasuke untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style. Tubuh Sasuke memang cukup ringan bagi Neji dan hal itu cukup memudahkannya.

"Hari ini kau sudah merepotkanku beberapa kali.. huh, tunggu saja apa yang kuminta nanti sebagai balasan," Gerutu Neji pelan sambil menampakkan seringai mautnya.

To Be Continued

Akhirnya… *ngelap keringat* fiuhhh… kepanjangan ya? Hehehe,

Sasuke kebo ya.. *Sasu : kayak elo enggak* hehe. Kenapa saya malah hehahehe? Oh iya, saya ingin menegaskan lagi bahwa saya masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke mati ato kagak. Hehehe… biarkan waktu yang menjawab *halah*.

Terima kasih kepada semua yang udah Review.. kepada kritik dan saran yang sudah disampaikan. Terima kasih banyak.. review kalian benar-benar membangkitkan semangat saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic perdana (yg dipublish) saya ini. Yang mau add fb saya silahkan cari : Mutmut SasuTeme Kyuhyun'sElf.

Jangan lupa baca fic saya yang Hanabi (NejiGaa) ya.. *jiwa2 sales mah begini, promosi mlulu* akakakak

Sudikah anda untuk Review? *masang wajah sok manis*

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Hmmm…" Sasuke menggeliatkan badannya sedikit. Dan perlahan-lahan ketika ia membuka matanya yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah sepasang mata lavender yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke mendorong dada Neji ketika menyadari kini jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dan yang lebih membuat sang pemuda Uchiha terkejut adalah kini ia tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang big size di sebuah ruangan yang menurutnya adalah kamar.

"Where are we?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Neji hanya mencibir ketika melihat Sasuke yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa tidur lebih dari 4 jam. Oh Tuhan…" Gerutu Neji sambil mengambil sebuah gelas berisi minuman berwarna biru.

"4 jam?" Ulang Sasuke ikut heran.

Peeeeeeppppp… terdengar suara dengungan yang sangat keras dari luar kamar itu. Sasuke melirik ke arah Neji yang tengah menyalakan sebuah televisi dan duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Sasuke sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan mengintip dari jendela yang berbentuk lingkaran . Mata obsidian hitamnya langsung menangkap hamparan lautan yang berwarna biru.

"Kau bisa lihat. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke Hawaii. Hah… sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai kesana," kata Neji tersenyum. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan keluar untuk melihat-lihat kapal pesiar hadiah dari Itachi itu.

"Hey bocah.. kau bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku..!" teriak Neji pada Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Tapi tampaknya sang Uchiha tidak mendengar teriakan itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pelayan tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan muda," kata pelayan itu.

"Baiklah. Tolong cari bocah itu juga," perintah Neji. Tapi sepertinya pelayan itu tidak mengerti dengan bocah yang dimaksud Neji.

"Ah maksudku Sasuke," ralat Neji sembari menutup kembali pintu kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dengan memakai sweater hangat berwarna krem dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat seperti biasanya. Seorang pelayan menuntunnya menuju ke dek kapal dimana sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi sudah ditata rapi disana.

Suasana senja dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam menjadi pemandangan yang melatarbelakangi acara makan malam itu.

"Silahkan, Tuan." Seorang pelayan mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapan meja bundar itu. Diatas meja terdapat 3 buah lilin berbentuk hati sebagai penerangan.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Neji.

"Tuan muda Sasuke akan segera menyusul," Dan benar jawaban pelayan itu karena tak berapa lama Sasuke sudah muncul dengan hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Sasuke memandang heran ke sekelilingnya karena dekorasi yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar makan malam.

"Sepertinya kakakmu mempersiapkannya dengan baik," komentar Neji ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke segera duduk di hadapan Neji. Beberapa orang pelayan segera mengeluarkan makanan pembuka dan minuman untuk mereka. Mereka berdua terdiam dan menatap ke arah matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah berusia 18 tahun yang akan menemani sisa-sisa hidupnya. Namun keadaan mereka yang saling membenci satu sama lain membuatnya tidak yakin akan hal itu.

'Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Mungkin jika kami mau berdamai keadaan tidak akan seburuk yang kubayangkan,' batin Neji.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke ketus ketika ia sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"Tidak, hanya…" Neji membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini," ucap Neji memulai. Sasuke mengernyit heran, 'Apa jangan-jangan Neji ingin bercerai?' duga Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, kau tau bahwa selama ini kita selalu bertengkar dan saling membenci satu sama lain. Aku rasa kita harus menghentikannya. Tidak mungkin kita akan terus begini seumur hidup," Neji mencoba menjelaskan. Sasuke cukup terkejut juga mendengar ide yang dilontarkan Neji bahwa mereka tidak bisa terus saling membenci seumur hidup. Tidak menyangka seorang Hyuuga Neji yang menurutnya angkuh akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi.." Sasuke masih menunggu Neji untuk melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman. Ehm… maksudku, kita tidak perlu menjadi teman juga tidak apa-apa tapi kita harus berdamai. Anggap saja kita dua orang laki-laki yang tinggal serumah dan punya privasi masing-masing. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu dan kau boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun dan begitu juga sebaliknya…" Neji tampak bingung bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya tapi Sasuke tampaknya sudah mengerti.

"Kita berteman," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Neji. Tersenyum simpul, Neji meraih tangan kurus Sasuke dan menjabatnya. Sementara Sasuke, dalam hatinya berkecamuk dua perasaan sekaligus. Bahagia bahwa akhirnya ia bisa berteman dengan Neji tapi ia juga merasa takut Neji hanya berpura-pura.

"Ayo makan," Neji mulai mengaduk-aduk salad sayur yang ada dihadapannya sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Neji memanggil pelayan untuk segera menyajikan hidangan utama. Masakan hasil olahan seafood segera tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau terlihat kurus sekali," Kata Neji sambil meminum air putih disampingnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Tapi sebuah garis merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara lantunan biola dan cello dari belakang mereka berdua. Keduanya mencari-cari sumber suara itu dan mendapati 3 orang laki-laki masing-masing tengah memainkan gitar, biola dan cello.

Neji tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terpaku menatap pria berambut coklat dihadapannya itu. Neji sekarang lebih sering tersenyum dan Sasuke menyukai hal itu.

"Pernah ke Hawaii sebelumnya?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uh.. Iya, dulu Itachi pernah mengajakku kesana. Kau?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Belum. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Kau sudah selesai? Aku akan panggil pelayan untuk mengeluarkan dessertnya," Neji menepukkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian 2 orang pelayan datang membawa dua piring es krim coklat ke hadapan mereka.

"Es krim?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka. Ia menjauhkan ek krim itu dari hadapannya dan lebih memilih meminum air putih.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ayolah.. kau harus coba," Kata Neji berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka manis," Sasuke masih tetap bersikukuh.

Melihat hal itu, Neji segera mengambil sesendok es krim coklat itu dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Kau harus mencobanya baru bilang tidak suka," ujar Neji kembali menyodorkan es krim itu. Dengan ragu Sasuke memakan es krim dari suapan Neji. Sebenarnya bukan rasa manis es krim coklat itu yang membangkitkan euphoria bahagia bagi Sasuke, tapi lebih kepada tatapan lembut dan perhatian dari Neji. Perubahan sikap Neji ini, ia ingin merasakannya selamanya. Ia ingin waktu berhenti di momen kebersamaannya bersama Neji.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Lumayan," Sasuke berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan Neji.

Neji tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemain music di belakangnya sebentar sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Pernah berdansa?" Neji menunggu tangan Sasuke menyambutnya.

"A-apa?" Sasuke terbata melihat Neji yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya berdansa.

"Ayolah.. sebagai tanda pertemanan kita? Tapi kalau kau tidak mau.." Neji tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Keduanya tersenyum dan berdiri berhadapan. Tangan kanan Neji melingkar di pinggang Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke. Keduanya mulai mengikuti irama music yang dilantunkan.

'Oh kami-sama… seandainya aku di ijinkan membuat permohonan. Aku ingin kau menghentikan waktu agar aku bisa seperti ini selamanya,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Mata onyx hitam Sasuke tidak lepas dari mata lavender milik Neji. Senyuman tulus terkembang di wajah tampannya. Ia sangat bahagia malam itu.

'My.. bocah ini benar-benar mengubahku menjadi gay,' batin Neji ketika melihat senyuman Sasuke.

'Mungkin dia tak seburuk yang kukira,' tambahnya.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Hamparan bintang tampak menghiasi permadani berwarna hitam yang berjuluk malam itu. Lautan yang tenang menghembuskan udara yang menyejukkan bagi dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berdansa itu.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, cuaca cukup cerah dengan matahari yang tidak begitu terik dan juga angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Sasuke akhirnya terbangun juga ketika sinar matahari menusuk mata obsidiannya melalui jendela. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Diliriknya tempat tidur Neji sudah kosong.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum begitu mengingat acara makan malamnya dengan Neji. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dan membersihkan dirinya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah keluar kamar dengan memakai kaos berwarna putih dan juga celana pendek santai.

Ia sempat berkeliling kapal untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin mencari Neji. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di dek kapal mewah itu dan menemukan Neji tengah berjemur di sebuah kursi. Mata lavendernya tertutup sebuah kaca mata hitam dan rambut panjangnya ia gerai begitu saja.

Neji tampaknya belum sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke. Dan memanfaatkan hal itu Sasuke mengambil sebuah kamera digital dari saku celananya dan mulai mengambil gambar sang pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Neji ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan memegang sebuah kamera digital.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah lain untuk menutupi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

'Oh Tuhan… kenapa aku seperti gadis begini?' Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Hamparan lautan yang berwarna biru menjadi pemandangan yang cukup indah bagi mata mereka. Angin yang berhembus meniup rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke dan menjadi potret indah tersendiri bagi Neji.

"Hey.." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji ketika merasa dipanggil. Dan seketika sebuah bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari ponsel Neji yang diarahkan ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau harus sering tersenyum seperti itu," komentar Neji dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Diam kau," balas Sasuke. Senyuman memang belum juga hilang dari wajah pucatnya.

Sasuke memandang ke arah lautan yang ombaknya cukup tenang. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika berenang.

"Apa cukup aman untuk berenang?" Ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja, Tuan muda." Jawab seorang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dua orang pemuda itu.

Sasuke sudah akan melepas kaosnya ketika Neji berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini lautan. Apa kau yakin akan berenang?" Tanya Neji memastikan. Sesekali ia melongok ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan lautan itu.

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Kaos putihnya sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan dada putihnya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. lebih baik kau foto saja aku." Larang Neji sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tepi kapal. Sasuke semakin heran dengan sikap Neji yang melarangnya berenang.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh berenang? Lautan cukup tenang, lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak berenang," Sasuke masih keras kepala ingin berenang.

"Sudahlah. Cepat foto aku," perintah Neji berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan mempersiapkan diri. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mengambil kamera digitalnya.

"Siap?" Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil datang pada pemuda yang masih berusia 18 tahun itu.

"Hn," Jawab Neji yang berdiri beberapa meter dari Sasuke. Tangannya berpengangan pada besi pembatas kapal.

"Mundur sedikit… iya… jangan berpegangan. Mundur…" Sasuke pura-pura menginstruksi Neji dan sang pemuda bermata lavender itu menurutinya saja.

"Mundur lagi… mundur.." Sasuke terus menyuruh Neji untuk mundur, seringaian tampak jelas di bibirnya.

Hingga akhirnya…. _**jebuurrrrr **_

Terdengar suara riak air yang cukup keras dan menghilangnya sosok Neji. Sasuke segera melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Neji sudah berada di dalam air.

"Haahahaha…" Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya ketika melihat sosok pria berumur 21 tahun itu mulai tenggelam. Tunggu… tenggelam?

Neji yang terkejut ketika tubuhnya mulai tercebur ke dalam air mulai panic. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dan juga tidak bisa berenang. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-nggapai ke atas. Ia merasa air-air itu mengikatnya. Tenggorokannya juga terasa tercekat.

'Neji…' terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita mengisi telinga Neji. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia bahkan sudah mulai menelan air asin itu.

'Neji…' kembali suara wanita yang memanggil namanya itu terngiang di telinga Neji.

Pandangannya kabur dan samar-samar Neji bisa melihat dihadapannya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan yang sepertinya tenggelam dibawah air. Wanita itu mempunyai mata lavender identik seperti milik Neji.

Tangan putihnya memukul-mukul pintu mobil itu agar terbuka. Air berwarna kehijauan memenuhi mobil itu dan membuat wanita itu kesulitan bernafas. Tak hanya itu, tampak seorang anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya juga terlihat mulai hilang kesadarannya.

"Neji…" panggil wanita itu mengguncang-nggguncang tubuh anak kecil disampingnya. Hal itu membuatnya menelan banyak air.

"Neji…" Neji sendiri mulai merasa paru-parunya dipenuhi air dan membuatnya lemas.

"Kaasan…" ucap Neji tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan perlahan-lahan tenggelam ke dasar.

Melihat Neji yang seperti tidak bergerak itu Sasuke segera menceburkan dirinya ke tempat Neji jatuh tadi. Ia pun berenang mendekati tubuh Neji dan menariknya ke atas.

"Buagh…" Tak berapa lama Sasuke muncul ke permukaan dengan menarik tubuh Neji yang tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa orang kru kapal ikut membantu mereka untuk kembali naik ke kapal.

"Neji…" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Neji berusaha membangunkannya ketika mereka sudah sampai di atas kapal.

Tubuh Neji terlihat sangat pucat. Sedikit panic, Sasuke melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Neji yang sepertinya tidak bernafas. Menekan perut Neji untuk mengeluarkan air yang mungkin saja tadi ditelannya. Tak memberikan efek apapun akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut Neji dan memberikan nafas buatan.

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Neji tampak terbatuk-batuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan air cukup banyak.

Sasuke kini bisa bernafas lega melihat Neji baik-baik saja. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, begitu juga dengan Neji.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir sambil membantu Neji untuk duduk.

"Menjauh dariku!" Bentak Neji kasar sambil menghentakkan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya. Sasuke sampai terpelanting dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan sikap Neji yang berubah kasar padanya.

"Apa kau pikir tadi itu lucu? Aku hampir mati," Neji sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Neji… Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu celaka. Aku hanya bercanda," Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ide jahilnya tadi membawa petaka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke begitu mudahnya mengatakan maaf pada orang lain.

Neji menoleh dan memandang sengit pada Sasuke. Mata lavendernya menampakkan amarah.

"Bercanda kau bilang. Dengar… kemarin kukira kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Tapi detik ini juga aku berubah pikiran. Aku salah menilaimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Neji dingin. Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengar kalimat Neji barusan, ada rasa nyeri yang memenuhi dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Neji akan semarah itu. Seandainya Sasuke bisa mengulang waktu, maka ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Neji marah.

"Jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi!" Dengan langkah cepat, Neji meninggalkan tempat itu dan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri seperti patung.

"Neji…" Sasuke berusaha memanggil Neji. Tapi tampaknya sang pemuda berambut coklat yang basah kuyup itu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Fuck.." Sasuke mengumpat keras. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal bodoh itu. Ia menyesal dan benar-benar tidak pernah berniat untuk mencelakai Neji.

To Be Continued

Ehem… Pertama, Saya mau mengucapkan mohon maaf yang setulus-tulusnya karena telat apdet. Bukan tanpa alasan, saya memang lagi banyak tugas dan mood juga lagi ga enak *taukanrasanyalagiPMS?*.

Mohon maaf lagi Chap 10 ini pendek. Semoga anda semua tidak kecewa. Hehehe

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah dengan setia mereview dan membaca My Lovely Sasuke. Saya sangat menghargai partisipasi kalian. Yang ga review juga ga apa2. Saya sudah senang kalian mau baca.

Kritik dan saran terus saya tunggu karena saya merasa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah add fb saya, senang bisa mengenal kalian ^.^

Mind to review?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Neji yang masih gemetaran dan basah kuyup segera memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. Tetes-tetes air segera mengguyur tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Neji menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk rileks.

-Flashback-

"Neji-kun.. kau jangan bermain dengan kaca mobil itu, sayang" seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyetir mobil mengingatkan putra tunggalnya yang tengah menaik turunkan kaca mobil disampingnya.

Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Kaasan, aku ingin eskrim," pinta bocah yang memiliki bola mata pucat itu. Rambut kecoklatannya sedikit tertiup angin yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Iya. Nanti kaasan akan membelikannya untukmu," Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja putranya. Kini mereka tengah berada di jalan raya yang menuju kota Tokyo. Ibu dan anak itu berencana mengunjungi sang Ayah yang bekerja di ibukota Negara Jepang itu.

Tak jauh dari jalan raya itu terdapat sebuah danau berwarna kehijauan yang mempunyai pemandangan sangat indah. Beberapa pepohonan juga tumbuh disekitarnya. Keadaan jalan tidak begitu ramai saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa truk-truk besar dan mobil-mobil lainnya.

Tulittulit… terdengar ponsel sang Ibu berdering. Sambil terus memperhatikan jalan, wanita berambut coklat panjang itu mengklik sebuah tombol untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Hizashi.. iya, aku dan Neji sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo. Kau tunggu saja disana, kami akan segera sampai," wanita itu mulai berbicara.

"Iya, sampai jumpa. Aku juga mencintaimu," akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa Kaasan?" Tanya Neji polos.

"Ayahmu. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kita," jawab wanita itu lembut. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke bawah dan pada saat bersamaan ada panggilan masuk.

Sambil memegang kemudi, nyonya Hizashi itu menggapai-nggapai ke bawah untuk mencari-cari ponselnya. Melirik ke bawah sebentar, akhirnya ponsel mahal itu ia temukan. Tapi pada saat bersamaan dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk besar berada tepat di hadapan mobilnya dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Wanita itu mulai panic. Ia melihat ke arah kanannya dan menemukan ada mobil lain. Tak ingin menabrak truk itu akhirnya wanita itu membanting setirnya ke kiri sehingga mobil itu mulai keluar dari jalan dan memasuki rerumputan.

Wanita itu berusaha mengerem mobilnya agar berhenti, tapi tampaknya rem mobilnya tidak berfungsi. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu terus melaju ke depan dan tercebur ke danau.

"Kaasan.. Kaasan…" teriak Neji panic ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya tenggelam ke danau.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berusia 30 tahunan dengan rambut panjang dan mata lavender. Di wajahnya tampak kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

"Putra anda berhasil kami selamatkan, tapi istri anda.."

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan istriku?" Tanya Hyuuga Hizashi tidak sabar.

"Kami turut berduka cita. Istri anda sudah meninggal karena terlalu banyak menelan air," Jelas dokter yang menangani Neji dan Ibunya.

"A-apa?" Hizashi tampak tidak percaya dengan berita yang didengarnya.

"Kaasaaaaannnnn…." Terdengar suara teriakan Neji dari dalam ruang rawat.

-End of Flashback-

Neji membasuh setiap inchi tubuhnya baik-baik. Berusaha untuk melupakan memori yang menyakitkan baginya setelah hampir tenggelam tadi. Jadi bukan tanpa alasan Neji begitu marah ketika Sasuke mengajaknya bercanda dengan membuatnya hampir tenggelam tadi. Ia pernah kehilangan Ibunya karena kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan mobil mereka tercebur ke danau. Ia melarang Sasuke berenang karena ia takut terjadi hal yang sama pada bocah itu.

Neji memandang pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin yang berhadapan dengan posisinya berdiri. Air dingin masih turus mengguyur tubuhnya.

'Apa aku keterlaluan pada bocah itu? Tapi dia… dia membuatku mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.' Kata Neji pada dirinya sendiri. Neji menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah akan mematikan shower ketika sebuah ketukan pintu menghentikan geraknya.

"Neji…" panggil Sasuke lirih, suaranya bahkan hampir tidak terdengar jika saja Neji tidak mempertajam pendengarannya. Neji terpaku untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia meraih handuk dan melilitkannya ke pinggang sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah mata obsidian Sasuke yang menatap lavender miliknya. Neji memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"I'm sorry…" bisik Sasuke. Wajahnya tertunduk dan suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tolong keluar, aku harus berganti pakaian." Jawab Neji acuh tak acuh. Sasuke otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Neji. Ia sudah akan berbicara ketika Neji memotongnya.

"Please…" Ujar Neji dingin. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar itu. Beberapa tetes air berjatuhan dari celananya yang masih basah. Neji meneguhkan hatinya bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya benar. Sasuke harus belajar untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain.

Malam hari pun tiba. Neji memilih untuk tidur di kamar lain, sementara Sasuke tidur di kamar mereka.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang bernama Sasuke itu berusaha keras untuk memejamkan matanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dinihari. Sedari tadi Sasuke hanya memandangi tempat tidur kosong disamping kanannya. Biasanya Ia akan mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang menempati ruang kosong itu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Berapa kalipun ia memandang tempat itu tetap saja yang didapatinya hanya kosong.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke waktu sudah menunjukkan pagi hari. Ia baru tidur sekitar 2 jam ketika terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sasuke mengacuhkan siapapun orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya itu.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di Hawaii." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Dengan malas Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Dilihatnya Neji tengah membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Cepat berkemas. Kita sudah sampai," Kata Neji ketika disadarinya Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Nada dingin masih terlihat jelas diantara kalimat Neji itu.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Ia tau Neji masih belum memaafkannya.

Begitu keluar dari kapal mereka sudah disambut sebuah mobil sedan mewah yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke hotel.

"Hawaii." Desis Neji ketika mereka sudah keluar dari kapal. Sasuke mengacuhkan Neji dan segera memasuki mobil yang menunggu mereka. Koper dan barang-barang mereka sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil oleh pelayan.

"Selamat datang di hotel kami, Tuan muda." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyambut mereka di lobi hotel yang bernama 'Paradise' itu. Diduga laki-laki itu adalah manajer dari hotel yang merupakan salah satu cabang hotel milik Uchiha Corporation itu. Neji dan Sasuke segera mengikuti manajer itu menuju kamar mereka. Hotel bintang lima itu tampak lengang.

"Selamat menikmati bulan madu kalian. Kami juga mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua," Ucap manajer itu dan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke di sebuah kamar VVIP khusus untuk mereka.

Setelah memastikan manajer itu sudah keluar, Sasuke segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya. Dilihatnya Neji tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 5 dan menghadap langsung ke arah pantai.

"Neji… kita harus bicara." Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu pun menoleh. Rambutnya tampak berkibar-kibar di terpa angin.

"Aku minta maaf." Kembali Sasuke berusaha menahan mati-matian harga dirinya dan meminta maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" jawab Neji acuh tak acuh. Ia segera masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memaku di tempatnya mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi kau yang bilang kemarin kalau kita tidak bisa selamanya bermusuhan. Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, okay?" Kata Sasuke agak sedikit keras. Raut wajahnya tampak menegang. Neji yang sedari tadi di ajak bicara tengah melucuti pakaiannya dan mengobrak-abrik koper miliknya.

"Itu kemarin. Aku sudah berubah pikiran setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku," Balas Neji tak kalah keras.

"Oh come on.. kau masih mempersalahkan kejadian kemarin? Sekali lagi, aku hanya bercanda, Hyuuga Neji. Setidaknya kau tidak sampai mati…" Nafas Sasuke tampak terengah-engah setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Mendengar hal itu, Neji langsung melempar sebuah kaos yang akan dipakainya dan dengan gerakan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda itu hingga ke tembok.

"Tidak sampai mati kau bilang? Kau tau… aku hampir mati ketakutan ketika itu. Kau tidak pernah sadar kalau tindakanmu saat itu membuatku ingat dengan kematian ibuku. Satu peristiwa yang sudah bertahun-tahun aku coba untuk lupakan dan ketika aku sudah akan lupa kau mengingatkannya kembali dan bilang kalau KAU HANYA BERCANDA?" Bentak Neji sembari menekan kedua pundak Sasuke ke tembok di belakangnya. Matanya menyalang marah dan nafasnya tampak tidak beraturan. Sang pemuda Uchiha sendiri terlihat mengernyit kesakitan karena badannya terhimpit antara tubuh Neji dan tembok.

Sasuke memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Berusaha mencari kebenaran di balik mata bening itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Shit.." Umpat Neji sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pundak Sasuke dan memakai asal-asalan kaosnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali dengan kasar.

Sementara Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang big size dan menghela nafas panjang. Kematian ibunya? Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan Neji barusan. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Neji marah seperti itu. Ini akan menjadi liburan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Uchiha muda itu. Tapi sebenarnya ia memang tidak pernah menyukai liburan.

Sasuke hanya membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur dan terus terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Neji tadi. Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya itu dan mencoba untuk menikmati kegiatan yang sejak kemarin mereka sebut 'bulan madu' itu. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana pendek santai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berselancar atau mungkin sekedar berjalan-jalan di pantai.

"Hei handsome…" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di lobi hotel untuk pergi ke pantai. Sasuke melirik sebentar ke arah wanita yang memakai pakaian serba mini itu.

"Ah maaf. Suamiku sudah menunggu," Ujar Sasuke santai sambil menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi wajah wanita bule itu.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang ketika matahari terlihat begitu terik dan panasnya terasa membakar kulit. Sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan di Jepang yang tengah mengalami musim dingin. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di tepi pantai itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah bersantai di tepi pantai itu. Pemuda berambut raven itu memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mulai berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

Namun tanpa sengaja Sasuke menangkap sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang di sebuah restoran outdoor. Sasuke mencibir melihat hal itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyiramkan air ke wajah wanita itu.

Entah karena penasaran atau cemburu, Sasuke pun menghampiri restoran itu dan duduk di sebuah meja yang terlihat kosong. Meja itu berhadapan langsung dengan meja yang diduduki Neji dan wanita itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang pelayan muda menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Hn. Bawakan aku minuman dingin," Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Mata onyxnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata itu terus mengawasi Neji yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan yang membawakannya segelas minuman dengan es yang banyak. Sasuke segera meminumnya dan tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata lavender mengawasinya. Neji tau bahwa Sasuke juga tengah mengawasinya tapi ia pura-pura tidak tau dan justru semakin bersikap mesra pada wanita dihadapannya.

.

.

Tak terasa malam hari sudah menjelang. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan perlahan-lahan memasuki kamar seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya seorang diri. Namun sebuah suara seperti pintu yang terbuka membuat sosok tertidur itu membuka mata obsidiannya.

Setelah lelah mengawasi dan mengikuti Neji tadi siang, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan memilih tidur. Lagipula sakit kepala hebat juga sempat menyerangnya tadi. Sasuke yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati Neji tengah memasuki kamar mandi. Dan tak lama kemudian Neji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Sementara Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempatnya tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku akan pergi makan malam. Aku juga sedang sendiri dan kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau," Ucap Neji tanpa menatap Sasuke yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengikuti Neji yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar.

Seorang pelayan segera menyerahkan daftar menu pada mereka begitu mereka duduk di restoran hotel mewah itu. Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lapar hanya memesan seporsi salad. Sementara Neji memesan masakan olahan seafood. Lalu datang seorang pelayan yang membawa sebuah botol yang bisa di tebak adalah wine atau minuman sejenisnya.

"Wine, tuan?" tawar pelayan itu pada Neji. Dengan anggunnya pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan segera saja pelayan itu menuangkan cairan berwarna ungu ke gelas yang ada di hadapan Neji. Setelah itu pelayan itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan hendak menawarkan hal yang sama tapi Neji sudah memotongnya.

"Bawakan susu saja untuknya. Dia masih belum cukup umur," Ucap Neji. Senyum sinis terkembang di wajah tampannya. Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak. Aku mau itu," Sasuke memberikan death glare mautnya pada pelayan itu. Dan cairan ungu itu kembali dituangkan ke gelas Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menyambar gelasnya dan menenggak minuman yang memabukkan itu. Seketika rasa terbakar langsung dirasanya ketika minuman itu melewati tengggorokannya. Sasuke hanya mengernyit.

"Kau berani juga bocah," Kata Neji meremehkan. Sasuke hanya memandang kesal pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bawakan aku sebotol minuman itu," Perintah Sasuke pada pelayan yang terlihat kebingungan itu.

Neji hanya menampakkan seringai menyebalkannya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Siapa wanita yang bersamamu tadi siang?" Tanya Sasuke ketika makanan yang mereka pesan sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Neji yang tengah menikmati makanannya hanya melirik sebentar pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat mengenai hal ini?" Sasuke kembali menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya habis.

"Kau yakin sanggup minum sebanyak itu? Hey… Itachi akan membunuhku kalau sesuatu hal terjadi padamu," Neji mengingatkan sembari meraih botol anggur mahal itu. Tapi Sasuke merebutnya kembali.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya mulai pening dan pandangannya tampak kabur.

"Huh… bagus, sekarang kau mabuk," Neji meletakkan sendoknya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih memasukkan minuman itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus coba ini," Sasuke menuangkan minuman itu ke gelas Neji. Sang pemuda bermata lavender itu kemudian meraih gelasnya dan meminum cairan didalamnya.

"Neji… Hyuuga Neji. Aku tidak suka melihat kau dengan wanita lain," Ujar Sasuke pelan. Anggur yang berada di dalam botol berwarna hijau itu perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang dan berpindah ke perut Sasuke.

Neji menyeringai mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. Sepertinya mengobrol dengan Sasuke yang mabuk akan menyenangkan, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Why?" Tanya Neji singkat. 4 gelas anggur sudah memasuki perutnya, tapi jumlah itu belum ada apa-apanya untuk seorang Hyuuga Neji. Ia sudah terbiasa minum sejak umur 17 tahun hingga sekarang.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Aku tidak akan memberitahumu alasannya. Tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan wanita atau pria lain." Sasuke merasa kepalanya berat sekali. Tampaknya efek dari anggur itu sudah mulai merasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau cemburu, iya kan?" Neji tertawa kecil ketika mengatakan hal itu. Rambut coklatnya tampak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

Namun Sasuke malah memandang Neji dengan tatapan serius. Botol anggur yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia letakkan di hadapannya.

"Tolong jangan main-main denganku, Hyuuga. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang singkat ini." Kata Sasuke. Matanya onyxnya yang biasanya menyala tajam kini terlihat redup dan sayu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berencana untuk bercerai?" Neji menghabiskan minuman yang tersisa di gelasnya. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa sedikit pening, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol kesadarannya.

"Ck, Itachi dan Kakek tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidakkah kau mengerti Neji? Kau jenius kan? Aku sudah hidup selama hampir 18 tahun di dunia ini dan aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat ini. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain dan…" Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangan kanannya meraih kepalanya untuk menahan pusing yang melandanya.

"Kau mabuk, bocah. Berhenti minum. Ayo ku antar kau ke kamar," Neji sudah akan berdiri ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya hingga ia kembali terduduk. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menarik Neji mendekat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. I Love You, Hyuuga Neji." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Matanya terpejam dan nafas hangatnya menerpa pipi Neji yang ada dihadapannya. Neji yang sudah setengah mabuk masih mampu mencerna kata-kata itu. Mata pucatnya sedikit terbelalak dan seperti tidak percaya.

Jarak wajahnya yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke membuat Neji bisa melihat wajah sempurna itu baik-baik. Mata yang setengah terpejam dan bibir merah dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Neji tidak peduli jika kini mereka tengah berada di tengah-tengah restoran yang tentunya sedang ramai pengunjung. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan posisi dirinya dan Sasuke yang saling mencondongkan tubuh mereka di antara meja. Neji memerangkap bibir merah Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sedikit terkejut Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan kiri Neji.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam restoran itu juga tampak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Neji segera melepaskan ciumannya begitu kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesaknya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat merah dan juga nafas yang tidak beraturan, tapi sebuah senyuman tergambar jelas di bibirnya yang tampak basah.

"Keberatan jika kita lanjutkan percakapan ini di kamar?" Neji yang sepertinya juga sudah terpengaruh oleh alcohol menampakkan seringai mautnya.

"Why not?" Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Namun langkahnya agak sedikit limbung karena pengaruh alcohol. Hampir saja ia menabrak sebuah meja jika Neji tidak menahan tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Neji juga sempat meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas uang di meja mereka.

Begitu mereka memasuki lift, Neji kembali menyerang Sasuke karena kebetulan di dalam lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesulitan bicara ketika Neji menyerang lehernya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka juga tidak akan peduli," Nafsu sepertinya sudah menyelubungi dua orang mabuk itu. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di lantai 5 dimana kamar mereka berada. Namun ketika mereka keluar dari lift dan bibir mereka masih terkunci, mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang yang memandang mereka tajam. Neji sepertinya tidak mengetahui hal itu tapi Sasuke sempat beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau emerald yang berkilat marah sebelum mereka akhirnya memasuki kamar mereka.

"I Love You, Neji." Kembali kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke ketika Neji mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Neji terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tau," Jawab Neji singkat. Mereka berhenti dan berpandangan cukup lama. Di dalam kamar yang gelap itu Sasuke seperti mencari sesuatu di balik mata lavender yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan darahnya berdesir.

"Neji.. Take me." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam dunia yang sementara hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kudengar Sasuke sudah berangkat ke Hawaii bersama Neji. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa mereka di tinggal berdua saja? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sikap Sasuke dengan orang yang tidak disukainya," Ucap Madara ketika ia memasuki ruang kerja Itachi. Itachi yang tengah bergelut dengan laptopnya menoleh sebentar.

"Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua juga sudah sama-sama dewasa," Jawab Itachi santai. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana dengan dokter Sasuke yang ada di London? Kau sudah menghubunginya?" Madara mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan meja Itachi. Itachi sendiri segera melepas kacamatanya dan menutup laptopnya. Kini perhatiannya sudah tertuju penuh pada Kakeknya.

"Minggu depan dia sudah berada di Jepang. Aku justru sebenarnya lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Sasuke. Sakura bilang otouto sudah mencapai stadium akhir dari penyakitnya. Itu artinya hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi," Itachi memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Kami-sama. kau sendiri jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu," Kakek Madara memandang cucunya lembut. Bagaimana pun Itachi sudah sangat bertanggung jawab mengurusi segalanya. Dari perusahaan peninggalan orang tuanya hingga mengenai penyakit Sasuke.

"Hn," Itachi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk adikmu. Oh ya, kupikir ini juga saatnya untukmu menyusul adikmu untuk menikah?" Itachi segera mendongakkkan kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan Madara barusan.

Itachi tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan kakeknya.

"Menikah? Entahlah, aku belum berminat dengan hal itu." Itachi membetulkan letak duduknya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan si pirang itu? Sudah lama kau tidak membawanya pulang. Ah siapa namanya.. kupikir.. Deidara? Atau.." Itachi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah malam. Aku ingin istirahat. Selamat malam, kakek." Dengan begitu Itachi segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan ruang kerja nya itu. Madara hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan cucu sulungnya itu.

To Be Continued

Ehem.. err.. Hai semuaaannnnyyaaaaa…. Apa kabar? Um.. Maaf ya aku lama apdet… hehehehe

Kemaren aku sempet sakit sebentar trus juga baru selesai UAS jadi telat apdetnya. Mood buat ngetik juga sempat menghilang saat itu. Untunglah sekarang sudah membaik tapi kayaknya apdetnya juga ga yakin bisa seminggu sekali soalnya saia udah mulai dengan kesibukan saia sebagai kelas 3 yang harus les dan sebagainya. Tapi saia akan tetap sempatkan untuk melanjutkan fic perdana *yg dipublish* saia ini.

Jiahhh curcol deh gue. Ok.. pokoknya mohon maap lahir batin dah.

By the way… um… adegan yang diatas no tadi… masih amankah? Haruskah diriku menaikkan rating nya?

Hehehe… saia ga tau soalnya.

Thanks buat yang udah nge-review maupun menagih di fb. Thank you so much guys.

Kritik dan saran terus saya nantikan.

Mind to Review? Or just Read it?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan.


	12. Chapter 12

MY LOVELY SASUKE

CHAPTER 12

Tepi pantai adalah tempat yang paling indah untuk melihat sang matahari terbit. Semburat merahnya takkan menyilaukan tetapi justru menyejukkan. Semburat merah itu juga mengintip melalui celah-celah sebuah kamar hotel yang tampaknya sang penghuni masih terlelap. Namun, tampak salah satu pemuda dari dua orang penghuni kamar itu sudah mulai terusik dari tidur indahnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Pemuda bermata lavender itu belum sepenuhnya terbangun ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh bagian kanannya. Tampak ada sesuatu yang membebaninya di separuh bagian itu.

Neji melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Ia heran ketika melihat helai-helai pakaian yang semalam ia pakai bertebaran di lantai. Rasa pening melanda kepalanya. Meraih arlojinya yang tergeletak di meja Neji mengetahui bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi.

Samar-samar pemuda berambut coklat itu mendengar dengkuran lembut di samping kanannya. Tak hanya itu, beban yang sedari tadi diabaikannya justru semakin terasa. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di dada kanannya. Dengan perlahan ia melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika menemukan si pemuda stoic atau si bungsu Uchiha atau Sasuke berada di pelukkannya. Tangan kurusnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Neji dan kaki mereka yang saling terkait. Mungkin keadaan akan dianggap normal oleh Neji jika mereka berdua berpakaian. Tapi ketika merasakan kedua kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, Neji sadar bahwa mereka telanjang.

'Tenang Neji, tenang. Ini semua pasti hanya mimpi.' kata Neji menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kepanikan tetap melandanya.

'this can't be happening. God, we did it.' Isi kepalanya terasa penuh oleh suara-suaranya sendiri.

Pergerakan Neji yang mulai tidak nyaman membuat pemuda yang semula masih terbuai di alam mimpi mulai membuka matanya. Rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa yang pertama kali dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia bangun. Tak hanya itu, ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, tiba-tiba tubuh bagian bawahnya langsung merasakan sakit.

"Aww.." Rintih Sasuke kesakitan.

"Ohayou." Sapa Neji sembari mengecup kening kepala Sasuke. Mengetahui Sasuke sudah terbangun membuat Neji sedikit tenang. Sasuke yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya menganggapnya lalu dan sembari mengucek mata kirinya ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak berantakan. Neji segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sasuke terlihat masih belum begitu sadar dari tidurnya. Kini Sasuke tengah merasakan _Hangover. _Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan pening. Pemuda itu melihat ke sekelilingnya lalu pada dirinya sendiri.

'Kenapa aku telanjang?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Namun belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab, Neji datang dan duduk di sampingnya sembari mengulurkan dua buah obat di tangan kanannya.

"Minum ini. Obat ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit kepalamu itu." Kata Neji lembut, sungguh berbeda dengan Neji yang biasanya. Sasuke hanya memandangi obat itu sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Neji juga telanjang.

"Kau.."

"Haahhh kau ini susah sekali disuruh minum obat." Tiba-tiba saja Neji memotong kalimat Sasuke dan mengambil obat itu sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita telanjang, Neji?" Tanya Sasuke polos ketika Neji memberinya segelas air putih. Neji terlihat mengacuhkannya.

'_I love You, Neji._' Sekelebat ingatan melintas di pikiran Sasuke mengenai semalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti tidak mempercayai sedikit ingatannya itu. Namun kembali, ingatan melintas di pikirannya. Kali ini dilihatnya Neji yang terlihat terengah-engah di atasnya, menciumi lehernya, dan… Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Neji ! kita melakukan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Sasuke setengah membentak pada Neji yang tengah membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ayo bersihkan tubuhmu dulu." Neji segera mendekati Sasuke.

"NO ! Jangan sentuh aku !" Sasuke sudah akan menggeser tubuhnya demi mengelak dari neji namun alhasil tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali terasa perih.

"Ssshhh.." Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendesis kesakitan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Neji untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Neji meletakkan Sasuke di dalam bath up yang sudah terisi air hangat. Sementara dirinya sendiri beralih ke bawah shower untuk membilas tubuhnya.

"Kita melakukannya kan?" Kata Sasuke lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang air yang merendam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa dirinya kotor dan menjijikkan. Tanpa disadarinya titik-titik air mengalir dari kelopak matanya dan berjatuhan ke bath up.

Neji yang semula acuh mendengarkan Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar isakan kecil di belakangnya.

'Oh God, Neji. Ingat dia masih virgin.' Kata neji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ssshhh… I'm sorry." Neji segera meraih kepala Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"_I love you." _Sebuah ingatan melintas di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke terhenyak.

"Kau tidak mengingat apapun mengenai semalam kan?" Tanya Sasuke polos. Ia masih sedikit terisak.

Neji hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan Sasuke dan berlutut di samping bathup.

"Dengarkan aku.." Neji menyentuh pipi kanan Sasuke lembut.

"Ayo lupakan kejadian ini dan segera menyelesaikan ini. Aku akan mempercepat kepulangan kita ke Jepang." Ujar Neji.

"Lupakan ini?" Sasuke membentak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan perkataan Neji barusan.

Neji berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Aku bertanggung jawab? Demi Tuhan kau ini laki-laki dan kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena ini." Balas Neji yang juga membentak. Ia sudah berusaha sabar namun sepertinya ia sudah tidah tahan lagi dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

_PLAAAKKK _. Pipi kanan Neji terlihat merah dan terasa panas ketika Sasuke menamparnya keras.

"Aku membencimu." Teriak Sasuke sembari bangkit dari bath up.

Namun malang sekali ketika akhirnya Sasuke harus terjatuh karena terpeleset. Neji segera mendekatinya dan berniat menolongnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Sasuke memperingatkan. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ck. Lihat kakimu. Apa kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Neji memegang kaki Sasuke yang terlihat agak lebam.

"Ah. Kau tidak usah menolongku. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Sasuke masih juga keras kepala.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Dengan begitu Neji segera menggotong tubuh Sasuke kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Kata Sasuke sembari mendorong-ndorong tubuh Neji agar menjauh darinya. Neji yang sedang mencoba mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga jatuh terlentang di tempat tidur sebelum menindihnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika secara perlahan Neji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba… Kriiinnngggg… suara dering telepon merusak momen tersebut.

"Halo." Jawab Neji agak kesal.

"Neji?" sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"Aniki?" Tanya Neji memastikan.

"Errrr…. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" Neji mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja. Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Neji penasaran. Sasuke yang masih dalam posisinya semula hanya diam karena Neji masih berada di atasnya.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya khawatir saja. Em, kau sudah mengecek internet?"

Neji yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Itachi itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Neji akhirnya Itachi memilih untuk mematikan telponnya.

Neji segera mengecek internet melalui ponselnya. Dan jelas beberapa menit kemudian mata Neji membelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat berita yang tersebar di internet.

"_**PASANGAN BARU NEJISASU TERLIHAT MESRA DI SEBUAH RESTORAN DI HAWAII."**_

TO BE CONTINUED

Ehem.. malam menjelang pagi semuanya. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa ya. Ah aku khawatir, masih adakah yang mengingat fanfic ini? Sudah hampir 1 tahun yaaa… saia minta maaf. Maaf karena saia mendadak menghiatuskan fanfic ini dengan semena-mena. Entah kenapa hilang sudah mood saia dengan fic ini. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah dengan setia menunggu fanfic ini, mengingatkan saia lewat facebook, dsb. Saia sangat menghargai perhatian kalian itu.

Dan tenang saja, fanfic ini masih akan tetap berlanjut, tapi saia tidak bisa menjamin untuk update teratur. Maaf juga mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan.

Tunggu saia ya (^.^)/

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


	13. Chapter 13

Mutmut Chan present…

MY LOVELY SASUKE

CHAPTER 13

"_**PASANGAN BARU NEJISASU TERLIHAT MESRA DI SEBUAH RESTORAN DI HAWAII."**_

Neji hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika ia membaca berita itu. Tak hanya headline berita itu yang mengejutkan tetapi juga sebuah gambar yang membuatnya serasa ingin bunuh diri. Di berita itu tampak gambar Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman di restoran kemarin malam. Pasti ketika Sasuke mabuk waktu itu.

"Shit !" Akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan umpatan setelah diam cukup lama. Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran.

"Menyingkir dariku." Ujar Sasuke sebelum mendorong tubuh Neji hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aiissshhh. Terserah. Aku tidak mau mengurusimu lagi. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kita akan kembali ke Jepang malam ini." Kata Neji sembari bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan ini semua karena kau." Bentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

Neji memandang Sasuke tajam. Bocah ini benar-benar perlu diberi pelajaran. Tadi dia yang bilang tidak mau ditolong, sekarang dia sudah mengatakan hal yang berbeda lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu sendiri." Ujar Neji tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Aku lapar." Rengek Sasuke.

"So?" Neji terus mengacuhkannya.

"Aku juga kedinginan." Rengek Sasuke lagi. Kondisinya yang memang belum berpakaian ditambah angin yang berhembus dari jendela membuatnya mau tidak mau menggigil kedinginan.

"Itu urusanmu." Neji benar-benar kejam kali ini. Neji sudah bersiap akan mendengar rengekan Sasuke lagi, namun setelah beberapa menit ditunggu suara itu tidak keluar. Sasuke sepertinya sudah lelah.

"Sudah lelah sekarang?" Sindir Neji yang ternyata kini tengah merapikan pakaian milik Sasuke.

Hening. Merasa heran, Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke duduk. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan.

"Anikiiiii…" Rengek Sasuke disertai isakan tangis. Neji memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Sejak kapan pemuda stoic itu berubah menjadi manja dan cengeng begini. Atau itu memang sifat asli Sasuke yang selama ini tersembunyi atau belum diketahuinya?

Neji segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan meraih telpon yang ada di meja untuk memesan makanan. Setelah itu ia segera menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berpakaian. Sasuke masih menangis dan terus memanggil-manggil kakaknya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Aniki." Kata Sasuke setelah ia selesai berpakaian. Ia tampak cemberut dengan matanya yang masih memerah.

Neji segera menghela nafas panjang. Namun sebelum Neji membalas kalimat Sasuke, dilihatnya hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar. Seketika Neji merasa panik. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menelpon rumah sakit disitu, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Jangan.." Kata Sasuke sembari mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"Apa maksudmu jangan? Kau mimisan, bocah. Ini pasti karena kau mengkonsumsi alkohol kemarin." Kata Neji kembali memencet angka-angka di telpon tapi tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya.

"Telpon saja Aniki." Ujar Sasuke lemah.

"Apa? Dengar, Aniki pasti akan marah besar mengetahui kau seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik kita menelpon rumah sakit disini sebelum pulang nanti." Neji masih bersikeras.

"Please.." Kata Sasuke memohon. Kepalanya yang semula pening karena alkohol, kini semakin sakit bukan main. Dan sepertinya sakit kepala dan mimisan ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakitnya itu.

Melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuat Neji mau tidak mau akhirnya memenuhi permintaan pemuda itu. Ia segera menelpon ke Jepang.

"Aniki.."

"Ah, Neji. Ada apa? Hahaha. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan kabar itu. Aku senang mendengarnya kok." Kata Itachi.

"Sasuke sakit.." Kata Neji tidak yakin.

"A-a-apa?" Kata Itachi setengah menjerit.

"Dia merasa pusing dan mimisan." Jelas Neji.

"Bilang padanya untuk segera meminum obatnya. Aku akan mengirim orangku untuk menjemput Sasuke di hotel. Kau naik pesawat sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Setelah sampai di Jepang kau segera temui aku." Perintah Itachi.

"Baiklah." Neji segera menutup telponnya.

"Aniki menyuruhmu untuk segera meminum obat. Dimana obatmu?" Tanya Neji sembari membuka-buka laci meja.

"Aku menaruhnya di tas ." Jawab Sasuke lemah.

Neji segera mencari obat itu.

"Cepat minum lalu istirahat." Perintah Neji sembari menyerahkan obat itu.

Sasuke segera meminum obat itu dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Neji kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya berkemas-kemas. Tapi ia terus merasa penasaran dengan penyakit yang diderita Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang pulas tertidur Neji segera meraih obat itu.

Neji mengetikkan nama obat yang tertera di label itu di browser ponselnya. Sederet keterangan langsung muncul. Neji memilih salah satunya. Namun ketika hasilnya sudah keluar dan Neji akan membacanya, sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar membuatnya bangkit dan mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan muda Neji. Kami diperintahkan Tuan Itachi untuk membawa Tuan muda Sasuke." Kata salah satu dari 3 orang pria dengan berpakaian jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Neji segera menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk mempersilahkan 3 orang itu masuk dan membawa Sasuke. 2 orang diantaranya segera menggotong Sasuke.

"Tunggu.." Panggil Neji ketika mereka sudah akan keluar.

Mereka bertiga segera berhenti. Neji segera meraih sebuah selimut tipis dan menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan itu. ia juga sempat membelai kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Hati-hati." Kata Neji akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka pergi. Ketika ia tengah menutup pintu dirasakannya tangan yang tadi ia pakai untuk membelai kepala Sasuke dipenuhi rambut.

'Rambut Sasuke rontok sebanyak ini?' Neji bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Neji tidak tau menahu bagaimana orang-orang Itachi itu membawa Sasuke. Yang jelas sekarang dia sudah berada di pesawat menuju Jepang sendiri. Ia sudah berpakaian setertutup dan sebiasa mungkin agar tidak dikenali orang-orang disekitarnya.

Pukul 07.00 malam akhirnya Neji sampai di Jepang. Dan benar dugaannya, sejumlah wartawan sudah berseliweran di area bandara. Bukannya ke-ge'er-an, tapi Neji yakin mereka pasti sedang menunggunya. Ketika ia tengah berjalan tiba-tiba dua orang datang dari kedua sampingnya dan mengapitnya.

"Ikut kami, Tuan Neji." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Neji sedikit takut.

"Kami adalah orang suruhan tuan muda Itachi." Jawab orang itu.

Sebuah limosin mewah sudah menunggunya di pintu belakang bandara. Neji bisa bernafas lega karena ia bisa terbebas dari para wartawan itu.

"Apa Sasuke sudah sampai di Jepang?" Tanya Neji pada seorang supir yang mengantarnya.

"Tuan muda sudah sampai sejak dua jam yang lalu menggunakan jet pribadi keluarga Uchiha." Jelas supir itu. Neji mengangguk mengerti.

'Hhhh… harta Uchiha memang segalanya.' Kata Neji dalam hati.

Sesampainya di rumah, Neji sudah disambut oleh Madara dengan wajah yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Selamat malam, Kakek Madara." Sapa Neji sembari membungukkan badannya di hadapan laki-laki berumur 50 tahunan itu.

"Neji.." Kata Madara pelan. Wajah kakek itu terlihat pucat dan lesu.

"Kakek baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji khawatir.

Madara mendongak menatap Neji tajam.

"Sasuke ada dikamarnya. Kau sebaiknya melihatnya sebentar sebelum menemui Itachi." Kata Kakek Madara.

Neji segera membungkuk lagi untuk memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju kamar Sasuke di Uchiha mansion itu.

Di kamar luas itu, Sasuke tergolek tak berdaya. Sebuah selang infuse tertancap di nadinya dan juga masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Neji benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Tubuh kurus itu terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Neji lembut. Tiba-tiba kedua mata onyx itu membuka sedikit.

"Neji.." Balas Sasuke lemah. Suaranya terdengar bergema karena masker oksigen yang terpasang.

"Kupikir kau tidur." Kata Neji sembari duduk di tepi ranjang pemuda itu.

"Aniki bilang kau akan tiba malam ini." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mau tidak mau Neji juga ikut tersenyum. Tangan kanan Neji meraih dahi Sasuke dan merapikan rambut yang berjatuhan disitu.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau tertidur." Kata Neji lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah sebelum menutup mata sayunya dan menyamankan diri dengan tangan Neji yang masih membelai kepalanya.

Neji benar-benar menunggu sampai Sasuke jatuh tertidur sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri beranjak untuk menemui Itachi. Tak sampai lima menit Neji kini sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kerja pribadi Itachi.

Dengan canggung Neji mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Masuk." Sahut Itachi dari dalam. Neji pun segera memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan kerja yang temaram itu membuat Neji mau tidak mau merasa merinding. Ditambah lagi Itachi yang duduk di kursinya dengan kepala menunduk. Entah kenapa keadaan mansion ini seperti murung sekali.

"Aku kecewa padamu…. Neji." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba ditambah dengan penekanan di kata 'Neji'.

Neji sedikit berjengit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aniki.." Neji tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Aku sudah mempercayakan Sasuke padamu tapi ini yang kau lakukan." Kata Itachi setengah menggeram.

Neji benar-benar tidak bisa bicara saat ini.

"Aku tau kau masih tidak menyukai pernikahan paksa ini. Tapi setidaknya kau harus peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarmu." Kata Itachi lagi.

"Aniki.. apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Neji akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Buka matamu! Selama ini aku diam saja karena kupikir kau akan tau sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau benar-benar buta." Kata Itachi. Amarah terdengar jelas di nada suaranya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke tidak kuat minum banyak. Itu juga bukan aku yang memaksanya untuk minum. Itu keinginannya sendiri." Kata Neji membela dirinya sendiri.

"Cih." Cibir Itachi. Neji merasa tersinggung dengan cibiran itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti ketika kau tiba-tiba menyalahkanku begini. Iya! Aku memang tidak menyukai pernikahanku ini! Kalau bukan karena perjanjian bodoh itu tentu aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah! Kalian memang kaya tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa membeliku. Sungguh, ini sungguh konyol. Kau berharap aku dan Sasuke akan bahagia, hah?" Amarah neji akhrinya terpancing juga. Selain karena tubuhnya yang lelah, ia jug tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam. Menunggu Neji sepertinya.

"Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyukaiku. Bodoh sekali. Haha!" lanjut Neji dengan tertawa sinis.

Buagh. Sebuah tinju melayang di hidung Neji. Dengan cepat Itachi sudah menarik kerah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kaulah yang bodoh!" Teriak Itachi penuh emosi.

"Sasuke sedang sekarat!"

To Be Continued

Holaaaa~ Ah akhirnya bisa apdet lagi. Huhu u,u maaf menunggu lama dan ini jg chapter pendek. Tapi setidaknya sekarang saia sudah mulai dapet feel buat nulis lagi. Hohoho.

Silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca

With Love,

Mutmut Chan.


	14. Chapter 14

MY LOVELY SASUKE

Chapter 14

"Bangsat!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah sembari melemparkan segumpal Koran ke lantai.

"Berita murahan! Jadi mereka sudah bisa sejauh itu eh?" Kata Pemuda itu berbicara sendiri. Pemuda yang mempunyai tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu terus mengumpat ketika membaca mengenai berita NejiSasu di Koran.

"Tidak bisa! Neji hanya milikku! Haha!" Pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu tertawa ala psikopat di kamar apartemen yang ia huni sendiri itu.

Gaara segera mengambil gumpalan Koran itu, memotong foto Neji dan kemudian membakar sisanya, termasuk foto Sasuke. Ia hanya menyelamatkan foto Neji.

"Tunggu aku, Neji. Kau akan jadi milikku." Bisik Gaara sembari menempelkan foto itu ke dadanya.

oOo

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Neji ketika ia memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi bubur dan air putih.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Ia sudah terbangun sedari tadi, namun rasa pening di kepalanya mau tidak mau membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ayo sarapan dulu." Ujar Neji lembut sembari membantu Sasuke untuk bangun dari posisinya semula.

Sasuke yang kini duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya memandang wajah Neji. Ada luka lebam di wajah tampannya.

Neji sudah akan mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di nampan ketika tangan kurus Sasuke menahannya. Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya sayu.

"Apa yang Aniki katakan padamu?" Tanya Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Neji menggeleng. Tangannya kembali meraih mangkuk itu, namun Sasuke kembali mencegahnya.

Neji menghela nafas panjang.

*Flashback*

"Sasuke sedang sekarat!" teriak Itachi penuh amarah. Neji mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Se-sekarat?" Neji terbata-bata. Rasa nyeri juga mendera wajahnya ketika ia bicara. Pukulan Itachi barusan bukan main-main.

"Sungguh. Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana bisa kau selama ini tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sakit." Kata Itachi menarik kerah baju Neji agar pemuda itu kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

Neji termangu. Jadi selama ini, bocah itu sakit. Kedinginan yang tidak wajar, sering mimisan, rambut rontok…

"Leukimia. Sasuke sudah mengidapnya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Itachi mengelap tangan kanannya yang terciprat darah Neji tadi.

Leukimia? Neji seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sudah stadium 4. Sasuke tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." Lanjut Itachi. Suaranya bergetar.

"A-apa dia tidak berobat?" Tanya Neji. Ia masih dalam keadaan shock. Ia masih bingung. Berita yang didengarnya ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"Sejak ia divonis mengidap Leukimia, aku menyewa tim dokter handal dari luar negeri untuk meramu obat untuk Sasuke. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Tapi dokter bilang, keinginan untuk sembuh hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengontrolnya." Itachi memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Bocah tengik itu… bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa tidak mengetahui hal ini. apa karena ia memang terlalu acuh pada bocah itu, tapi..

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Neji membulatkan matanya.

"A-aniki.." Neji terlihat kikuk melihat Itachi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Atas nama keluarga Uchiha… aku mohon.. aku mohon padamu Hyuuga Neji untuk mencintai Sasuke.." Ujar Itachi. Yang ia lakukan saat ini, sungguh bukan Uchiha. Berlutut dan memohon kepada orang lain, Itachi tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Tapi demi Sasuke, demi adiknya, Itachi akan melakukan segalanya. Melakukan apapun agar adiknya bahagia.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura.. pura-pura mencintai Sasuke.. aku mohon. Aku tau Sasuke sudah mulai mencintaimu. Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia." Kata Itachi lagi.

Neji terperangah. Uchiha Itachi berlutut dan memohon kepadanya untuk berpura-pura mencintainya. Kejutan apalagi ini.

"T-tapi Aniki.." Neji bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Ini hanya sementara, Neji. Kumohon, bantu aku." Kata Itachi masih berlutut.

Bukannya Neji tidak mempunyai hati nurani atau belas kasihan, tetapi.. berpura-pura mencintai seseorang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia berteriak bahwa ia memang tidak menyukai perjodohan ini, tetapi sekarang ia sudah diminta untuk berpura-pura mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Neji pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hanya sebentar, Neji. Kumohon, aku benar-benar ingin melihat Sasuke bahagia di sisa hidupnya. Aku janji akan melepaskanmu setelah semua ini selesai." Kata Itachi memohon.

"Sampai selesai? Sampai Sasuke mati maksudmu? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Itachi. Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang lain untuk berpura-pura mencintai adikmu. Kakak macam apa kau ini." Kata Neji.

Itachi medongakkan wajahnya. Butiran-butiran airmata mengalir dari kelopak mata Itachi. Mata onyx khas keluarga Uchiha itu terselimuti genangan airmata yang siap jatuh.

"Aku memang menyedihkan. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik. Selama ini aku selalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Menelantarkannya. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin dia bahagia. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah Kau, Neji."

Neji tidak menyangka akan melihat Itachi menangis dihadapannya. Sesayang itukah Itachi pada Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga ini sebelumnya?

Neji terlihat berpikir keras. Dari lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima tawaran bodoh ini, tetapi hati kecilnya juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Baiklah." Neji akhirnya menyetujui.

"Aku akan berpura-pura mencintai Sasuke. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika malah Sasuke yang tersakiti nantinya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku sendiri." Lanjut Neji.

Itachi mengangguk. ia siap menerima segala resikonya. Tapi ia yakin, inilah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

*End of Flashback*

"Kau harus sarapan lalu minum obat." Neji masih saja mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kemudian tanpa tangan Sasuke yang menghalanginya lagi, Neji meraih mangkuk bubur itu dan menyuapi Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Menolak bubur itu.

Neji kembali menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji berusaha sabar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Matanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu tanpa disadarinya tetes-tetes airmata mulai meluncur dari ujung matanya. Sasuke segera menghapus air yang berjatuhan dari matanya itu.

Ia merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti tidak berguna. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut menempel di kedua pipinya dan menyeka airmata itu.

"Hey.." Bisik Neji sambil menyeka airmata Sasuke yang terus berjatuhan.

Namun pemuda dihadapannya itu justru semakin terisak.

"Hey, tidak usah menangis. Aku sudah tau semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi…" Neji berusaha membujuk.

Namun Sasuke belum juga berhenti menangis. Kata-kata Neji barusan malah membuatnya merasa dikasihani.

"…Ada aku disini." Tambahnya.

Sasuke memandang kedua mata lavender Neji lekat-lekat. Benarkah?

Sebelum Sasuke memandang matanya terlalu lama Neji kembali meraih mangkuk bubur itu dan menyuapkannya pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah.." Kata Neji.

Sasuke akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan makan bubur itu.

"Hey, sudah berhenti. Kau bisa tersedak kalau kau terus menangis." Kata Neji yang melihat Sasuke masih terisak.

"Apa Aniki yang menyuruhmu berbuat seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu. menghindari tatapan Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh? Untuk apa Aniki menyuruhku berbuat seperti ini." Kata Neji.

Meskipun airmata masih menghiasi kedua onyx itu tapi Neji tau bahwa kini Sasuke sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu." Kata Neji sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Masih ada makanan di mulutku." Kata Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengunyah. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut lucu.

"Ck." Neji mendecakkan lidahnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan kelegaan tersendiri saat ini.

"Oh iya, minggu depan aku akan mulai shooting di Korea." Kata Neji.

Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan kabar itu.

"Kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau." Tambah Neji.

Sasuke pura-pura mendengus dan tidak tertarik. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedikit bahagia ketika secara tidak langsung Neji mengajaknya.

oOo

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Untuk apa kau membawa barang-barang seperti ini?"

"Untuk persiapan shooting tentu saja. Tenang saja. Aku cuma mau member kejutan sedikit."

TBC

Holaaaaa~~ Miina-san… Apa kabar?

Maaf ya apdetnya lama. Hehe

Terima kasih buat yang udah Read n Review sama buat yang selama ini udah setia nunggu.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut chan.


	15. Chapter 15

My Lovely Sasuke

Chapter 15

Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke yang masih dirawat dikamarnya kini mulai membaik. Meskipun perkembangannya tidak terlalu signifikan, tapi setidaknya Sasuke sudah tidak perlu lagi memakai infuse.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Madara pada suatu pagi. Ia memandang ke wajah cucunya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku merasa lebih baik." Jawab Sasuke. Madara tersenyum lega. Banyak sekali perubahan pada Sasuke selama seminggu ini. Meskipun wajahnya pucat, tapi Madara bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang lain disana. Entah kenapa aura Sasuke lebih merekah kini. Ia juga menjadi murah senyum, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Kudengar Neji akan pergi ke Korea siang ini." Kata Madara sembari duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Madara lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku akan tinggal disini saja bersama Kakek dan Aniki. Lagipula, aku tidak suka berpergian." Kata Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sasuke." Madara memandang tubuh Sasuke yang semakin kurus. Beberapa helai rambut juga terlihat menghiasi kaos berwarna biru yang Sasuke pakai.

Pemuda yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Madara segera mendekat dan meraih tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus bertahan, Sasuke." Madara melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya terlihat mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kakek ini bicara apa. Tentu saja aku akan bertahan, aku tidak akan kalah dari penyakit menyebalkan ini." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang meremehkan.

Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Sepertinya baru kemarin Sasuke yang berteriak menolak minum obat, tapi kini bocah itu begitu bersemangat untuk melawan penyakit itu.

"Itu baru Sasuke. Kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu. Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Kata Madara melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lupa ia membantu Sasuke kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu.

oOo

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa telpon saja aku. Aku akan pulang tiap akhir pekan." Neji yang tengah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper terlihat berbicara pada pemuda yang tengah bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"Iya iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali, kakek saja tidak secerewet itu." Gerutu Sasuke mendengar pesan dari Neji.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Neji yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sasuke.

Tangannya segera meraih sebuah pil berwarna hijau dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu hanya bungkam.

"Hey, buka mulutmu. Ini sudah waktunya minum obat." Kata Neji masih mengarahkan obat itu.

Sasuke menggeleng sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada kakek dan Aniki, kau mau mereka berdua memaksamu minum obat?" Kata Neji mengancam.

Sasuke kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau." Sasuke tetap bersikeras.

Neji mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar susah diatur. AKhirnya Neji malah memasukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Neji, kau—" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkesiap secara tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya sehingga Neji dengan mudah bisa memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke menggunakan lidahnya.

Sasuke menutup rapat kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan lidah Neji yang masih berputar-putar di area mulut Sasuke seolah memastikan bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar menelan obatnya.

Neji akhirnya melepaskan Sasuke ketika ia melihat Sasuke mulai terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu meraih segelas air putih yang tergeletak di meja dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tersedak.

"Minum obat begitu saja susah sekali." Ujar Neji seraya meraih air minum sisa Sasuke dan meminumnya dengan enteng.

Sasuke terlihat mendelik ke arahnya. Namun semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya tidak dapat membohongi mata siapapun bahwa Sasuke menyukai hal itu.

Neji mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sebelum ia mengangkat kopernya dan bergegas.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pesan Neji sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Kau juga." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang ketika Neji keluar dari kamarnya.

oOo

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini." Kata Neji ketika ia akhirnya sampai di negeri ginseng itu dan ia akhirnya bertemu dengan lawan mainnya.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan kulit pucat dan tato 'ai' di sudut keningnya itu menarik bibirnya.

"Ternyata daya ingatmu tidak terlalu bagus." Neji mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pernyataan pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Hari itu juga mereka akan memulai syuting film dengan genre action itu.

Para kru sudah berkumpul untuk menata set di lokasi syuting yang kali ini berada disebuah sauna itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar sedikit mengenai jadwal dari sutradara, kalau kau masih tertarik, aku bisa membuatmu ingat lagi." Ujar Gaara mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Neji sebelum pergi untuk berganti kostum.

Meskipun pemuda itu terus berusaha mengelak, namun aliran darah Neji tetap berdesir mendengar tawaran itu. Pikirannya bekerja lebih ekstra untuk mencari-cari sosok Gaara dalam ingatannya.

oOo

Neji bukanlah lelaki yang percaya dengan cinta. Ia adalah tipe laki-laki yang akan menikmati setiap hal yang tersuguh dihadapannya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Hati Neji seperti menulikan diri untuk mendengar lebih jauh mengenai bualan bernama cinta itu.

"Halo?" Namun untuk berpura-pura mencintai seseorang seperti ini tentu jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding harus mengurus orang yang sakit tapi ia tidak perlu melibatkan perasaannya.

"Neji?" Terdengar suara Sasuke dari seberang. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda paling naïf yang pernah Neji temui. Dari penampilan luarnya Sasuke terlihat begitu kuat, begitu tegar dan _cuek_. Akan tetapi semakin lama Neji mengenal pemuda itu, maka ia semakin bisa menilai bahwa Sasuke hanyalah seorang pemuda polos yang harus berjuang melawan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Kau pikir siapa?" Kata Neji ketus. Ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri untuk bersikap lembut pada Sasuke.

Namun hati Neji seperti mencelos ketika Sasuke justru tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Neji lagi.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup telponnya." Neji menghela nafas panjang. Inilah hidup yang harus dijalaninya sekarang. Meskipun sangat bertentangan dengan hidupnya yang sebelumnya, tetapi Neji pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk sekedar menemani Sasuke.

"…tunggu." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Neji menahan jarinya untuk tidak memutuskan sambungan telpon itu.

"…cepat kembali." Kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lirih.

Telinga Neji seperti bergetar mendengar dua kata itu. Ia sempat menahan nafasnya sebelum Sasuke menutup telpon. Rasa bersalah perlahan-lahan merambat dihatinya.

oOo

Malam itu Kabuto yang merupakan dokter pribadi Sasuke datang untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak mengikuti _kemoterapi _yang rutin dijalaninya.

"Apa anda masih sering merasa mual akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Kabuto sambil mengambil sampel darah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Pusing?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng.

"Saya sarankan minggu depan anda harus kembali rutin menjalani _kemoterapi _lagi, tuan muda. Kadar hemoglobin anda semakin menurun." Jelas Kabuto yang sesekali harus membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu terlihat begitu tenang dan tidak banyak menggerutu seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu tugas saya sudah selesai malam. Selamat beristirahat, tuan muda." Kabuto segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

"…Kabuto." Panggil Sasuke dari arah tempat tidurnya.

Kabuto yang sudah akan membuka pintu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berapa waktu yang tersisa untukku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Kabuto berjengit. Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keadaannya sendiri tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Tuan muda…" Kini giliran Kabuto yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab saja." Perintah Sasuke.

Kabuto menatap kedua mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kalau _kemoterapi _anda berjalan lancar, mungkin anda masih bisa bertahan beberapa tahun ke depan." Jawab Kabuto.

Sasuke menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Kalau tidak…"

Kabuto enggan menjawab karena ia yakin jawabannya itu akan mematahkan semangat sang tuan muda yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat seandainya saja Kabuto tidak benar-benar hapal dengan pasien yang sudah dirawatnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Madara dan Itachi bersamaan ketika mereka lihat Kabuto sudah keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Keadaan tuan muda Sasuke jauh lebih lebih dari sebelumnya. Meskipun masih tidak terlalu bagus, tapi tuan muda menunjukkan peningkatan yang signifikan."

Madara dan Itachi tersenyum lega.

Sesaat tampak Kabuto ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kakek dan kakak Sasuke itu, namun laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk membatalkannya.

"Tolong pastikan agar tuan muda rajin datang ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan _kemoterapi_." Pesan Kabuto.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu segera melangkah keluar dari mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

Namun laki-laki itu masih saja mengingat kalimat terakhir yang sempat diucapkan bungsu Uchiha tadi.

"_Kalau tidak ada yang ingin tuan muda tanyakan lagi, saya mohon undur diri._" _Kabuto membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun lagi-lagi hal itu terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya untuk yang kedua kali malam itu._

"_Kabuto…" Kali ini senyuman di wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat jelas._

"_Kumohon, tolong sembuhkan aku…" _

oOo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari di Jepang kala itu. Neji baru saja menyelesaikan syutingnya yang baru saja dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Maka dari itu, selesai dari syuting Neji langsung pulang ke hotel dimana ia menginap.

Laki-laki itu baru saja selesai mandi dan akan berganti pakaian ketika ketukan di pintu menghentikannya. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya Neji berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

"_Hello_." Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan tato di keningnya yang sangat khas.

Neji semakin merasa heran ketika mendapati Gaara yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Gaara? Kau—" Kata-kata Neji terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tengkuknya dan memagut bibirnya dengan kasar.

Well, Neji masih seorang laki-laki dengan hormone yang sering bergejolak. Dengan serangan ciuman di pagi hari seperti ini…

"Wow." Keduanya tampak terengah-engah setelah beradu lidah.

"Sekarang kau ingat aku?" Gaara menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan seringaian tergambar diwajahnya.

Neji masih tidak ingat namun laki-laki itu segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Gaara untuk kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya sambil menutup pintu kamar hotelnya.

oOo

Siang itu Itachi menyelesaikan _meeting_nya lebih cepat ketika sekretarisnya memberi kabar bahwa Sasuke datang ke kantor. Dengan panik Itachi segera bergegas ke ruangannya untuk menemui Sasuke. Rasa khawatir Itachi pun menghilang ketika Sasuke dengan wajah pucatnya, tersenyum begitu melihat sang kakak datang.

"Kau baru ikut lomba lari?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat nafas Itachi yang memburu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan _Aniki _nya itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal itu setiap melihatku? Aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi tertawa mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, tumben sekali kau datang." Itachi meraih air mineral dari dalam _freezer _yang tersedia di dalam ruang kantornya itu.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu…" Ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan papan nama yang berada di atas meja kerja Itachi.

"Katakan." Si sulung Uchiha itu segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku ingin ke Korea…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..menyusul Neji."

Bersambung…

Gomenasai minna-san… nggg… ano… Arigatou juga buat reviewnya :*

Mutmut sayang kalian…

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


	16. Chapter 16

MY LOVELY SASUKE

CHAPTER 16

"_Aku menginginkan sesuatu…" Ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan papan nama yang berada di atas meja kerja Itachi._

"_Katakan." Si sulung Uchiha itu segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada adik satu-satunya itu._

"_Aku ingin ke Korea…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya._

"_..menyusul Neji."_

Itachi hampir saja tersedak minuman dingin yang sedang ia teguk ketika kemudian ia melihat betapa seriusnya raut wajah Sasuke kala itu. Adik semata wayangnya itu hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun darinya selama ini, namun kini Sasuke, yang biasanya akan menelpon saja jika ada yang penting, datang ke kantornya hanya untuk meminta ijin.

"Sasuke, meskipun Korea tidak jauh tapi…" Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya manakala sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut. Pemuda itu menahan sesuatu.

"Bisakah kau… sekali saja, berpura-pura lupa kalau aku punya penyakit mematikan atau berpura-pura aku ini pemuda biasa lainnya yang suka jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan warisan orang tuanya." Sasuke berujar lirih. Namun kalimat itu berhasil menohok Itachi yang tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aku tidak akan lama, tentu saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir aku tersesat atau pingsan disana karena aku pernah hidup di London sendirian selama beberapa tahun, ingat?"

Melihat pipi Sasuke yang bersemu pucat, Itachi seperti terhipnotis dan mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke itu. Meskipun ia sendiri sebenernya mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai hal itu.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan~" Ucap Sasuke dengan manis.

Sakit sekali rasanya hati Itachi melihatnya. Bukan ia tidak suka melihat adiknya berubah drastis seperti itu, tapi ia hanya tidak mau adiknya itu terluka jika seandainya nanti sihir yang Neji mainkan itu sirna.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan tenang mengawasi seorang pelayan menata baju dan seluruh perlengkapannya ke dalam koper kecil. Ia tidak sabar menunggu reaksi Neji nanti jika ia tau-tau muncul di Korea. Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahu Neji akan kedatangannya sebagai kejutan. Rasa mual yang kini melandanya pun tak begitu terasa karena terhalangi oleh perasaan menyenangkan yang bergemuruh didalam diri Sasuke.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya. Bahwa ia tidak bisa memungkirinya lagi, ada perasaan aneh namun menyenangkan setiap kali ia berada di dekat Neji atau bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya. Sasuke sudah tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupnya lagi. Jika memang sudah tidak lama lagi, setidaknya Sasuke akan menikmati waktu singkat itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Dengan kehidupan yang dianggapnya sudah sempurna kini, Sasuke merasa sudah tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Madara sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam." Ucap pelayan lain yang baru saja datang.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke segera turun ke lantai satu untuk bergabung dengan Kakeknya.

"Aku tidak percaya Itachi memberimu ijin. Kau benar-benar licik dengan meminta ijin padanya." Komentar Madara begitu Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sup miso yang berada dihadapannya mengundang selera makannya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Kakek ingin oleh-oleh sesuatu dari Korea?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah menghabiskan makan malam.

Madara terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum terkekeh. "Aku ingin Sasu-chan membawa senyuman lebar diwajahnya dari Korea nanti."

Sasuke justru merengut. "Berhenti memanggilku Sasu-chan. Kakek dan Aniki sama saja." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan meja makan itu.

oOo

Tulilulit~ tampak ponsel Neji berbunyi dan bergetar menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Tenten yang saat itu duduk menunggu barang-barang Neji di lokasi shooting melirik sebentar ke arah ponsel itu. Akan tetapi Neji tidak diperbolehkan menerima telepon sebelum waktunya _break_.

"Istrimu menelepon beberapa kali tadi." Kata Tenten seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Neji yang baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa adegan.

Kening Neji berkerut. Istri?

"Sasuke. Aku tidak berani mengangkat tadi jadi kudiamkan saja." Jelas Tenten mengetahui kebingungan Neji. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Dia hampir saja lupa bahwa ia mempunyai 'istri' di rumah. Neji menyambar ponsel di meja dan menekan beberapa tombolnya sebelum menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya.

"Hn?" Sapa Sasuke dingin. Kedua sudut bibir Neji tanpa sengaja tertarik hingga membentuk senyuman tanpa disadarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji sambil duduk di sebuah kursi ketika beberapa _make-up artist _menyeka keringat dan membubuhkan entah-apa-namanya ke wajah tampannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau menelepon?"

"…Kau merindukanku?" Goda Neji.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban. Namun akhirnya Neji mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang.

"Kau masih _shooting_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus kembali _shooting_. Nanti ku telpon lagi." Ucap Neji sudah akan menutup telponnya ketika Sasuke buru-buru menyambar "Tunggu!"

Neji menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya kini.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Neji melongok arlojinya. "Mungkin jam 10 malam nanti. Kenapa?"

"Hn. Tidak ada."

Tut-tut-tut. Sasuke langsung saja menutup telponnya. Neji merasa ada yang aneh, namun pikiran itu segera terlupakan begitu ia melihat Gaara sedang kepanasan dengan keringat yang membasahi lehernya. Neji berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Tenten memandangnya dengan curiga.

oOo

Sasuke yang sudah sejak siang tadi tiba di Korea langsung _check in _di hotel dimana Neji menginap. Bagaimana ia bisa tau semua itu tanpa bertanya pada Neji? Tentu saja berkat Itachi yang hanya perlu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tau. Setelah menelpon Neji tadi dan tau kalau Neji akan menyelesaikan _shooting_nya hingga malam, Sasuke memilih berjalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi kota Seoul dengan menumpang taksi. Biarpun begitu, Sasuke sadar sejak ia didalam pesawat tadi ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya diam-diam hingga sekarang. Ia mengacuhkan mereka begitu saja karena yakin mereka adalah orang-orang suruhan kakaknya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.45 malam. 15 menit lagi Neji akan menyelesaikan _shooting_nya. Apa sebaiknya Sasuke menunggu didepan kamar hotel Neji? Tapi itu akan terlihat memalukan. Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di restoran hotel duduk sendirian sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut panjang menghampiri mejanya. Sasuke mendongak dan tanpa sadar mendesis ketika mengetahui orang yang datang tanpa diundang itu.

"Sasuke-sama." Sapa orang itu sopan namun seringaian licik menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Orochimaru-san." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak perlu bersikap manis didepan ular berbisa ini karena toh orang-orang sudah tau dengan pencitraannya sebagai pemuda sombong.

"Kau sendirian saja disini, dimana Neji-san?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil mengusap kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Orochimaru adalah paparazzi yang doyan menghancurkan karier artis-artis yang sedang naik daun dengan skandal murahan.

Sasuke hanya memandang orang itu dengan sinis. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Oro-san. Dan maaf, sepertinya tadi aku memesan meja ini untuk satu orang saja." Kata Sasuke bermaksud mengusir Orochimaru dari hadapannya.

Namun Orochimaru justru kembali memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Membuat Sasuke muak.

"Kuharap pernikahanmu dengan Neji-san bertahan lama, Sasuke-sama. Kudengar Neji-san adalah seorang playboy." Ucap Orochimaru sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang dalam mood yang bagus mendadak merubah raut wajahnya menjadi masam setelah kedatangan Orochimaru. Ia tidak akan termakan ucapan orang licik itu, tentu saja… Ia mempercayai Neji sepenuhnya.

Arloji di pergelangan tangan Sasuke menunjukkan pukul 10.15 malam. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai kamar Neji dan melihat barangkali pasangannya itu sudah berada di kamarnya.

Namun pemandangan yang dilihat Sasuke ketika ia melewati lobi hotel membuatnya membelalakkan mata. Neji yang tidak berjalan sendirian malam itu memasuki lift hotel. Tetapi bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat jantung Sasuke seolah-olah berhenti berdetak, Neji terlihat mencium pemuda yang digandengnya tadi sebelum pintu liftnya menutup. Bagaimana bisa Neji seceroboh itu? Pikir Sasuke yang melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tetapi keadaan hotel berbintang lima itu memang terlihat sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Toh tidak semua orang Korea mengenal aktor Jepang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu.

Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatnya. Nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Belum sempat Sasuke berhasil menenangkan dirinya, kedua mata onyx Sasuke menangkap siluet seorang laki-laki dengan seringaian di bibirnya tengah memeriksa kameranya. Sasuke mendelik. Apakah Orochimaru berhasil mengambil gambar Neji tadi?

"Oh, Sasuke-sama." Tanpa rasa malu Orochimaru menyapa Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Berikan kamera itu padaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Sasuke-sama, saya yakin Anda mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli kamera yang lebih bagus dari milik saya ini." Kata Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan memori kamera itu.

"Kau mengambil gambar Neji tanpa ijin. Kau melanggar privasinya." Kata Sasuke menahan kepalanya yang mulai berputar.

"Sejak kapan seorang artis mempunyai privasi. Anda tentu seharusnya sudah mengetahui hal itu, kan, Sasuke-sama."

Argh. Rasanya Sasuke sudah akan meledak. Sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi ditambah pemandangan yang tadi ia lihat dan kini harus menghadapi Orochimaru yang sepertinya siap menghancurkan Neji.

"Kakashi.." Panggil Sasuke sambil memegangi keningnya. Ia merasa bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian hampir 5 orang mendatangi Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

"Tuan muda." Kakashi membungkuk disamping Sasuke member hormat.

"Orang ini mengambil gambar Neji tanpa ijin. Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?" Kata Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan muda." Kakashi membungkuk sekali lagi kepada Sasuke dan memberi kode kepada anak buahnya yang lain untuk membereskan Orochimaru.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat menuju lift. Kakashi tampak mengikutinya dengan khawatir.

"Tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi. Tidak usah mengikuti aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke lirih.

"Tapi, Tuan muda, Anda.."

"Pergi." Kata Sasuke sekali lagi. Mendengar hal itu, Kakashi membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift sendirian.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar Neji kan? Atau mungkin pandangan matanya mulai salah? Tapi Orochimaru tadi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai 5 dimana kamar Neji berada. Kebetulan Sasuke juga mem_booking_ kamar di lantai yang sama.

Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Setidaknya ia harus membuktikan kalau itu benar-benar Neji. Bisa saja ia tadi salah liat atau ada salah paham yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke. Namun dada Sasuke sudah sesak. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa saja salah.

Pemuda yang kini berusia hampir 19 tahun itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Neji. Ia tidak mengetuknya tetapi justru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku.

"Sasuke?" Nafas Neji tersengal kala ia mengangkat telepon. Sasuke diam sejenak mengatur nada suaranya.

"Neji…" Sial. Suaranya tercekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji dengan khawatir.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disamping pintu kamar Neji.

"Kau sudah selesai _shooting_?" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji menghentikan Gaara yang tengah menghisap leher Neji sambil melepas kancing pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah kembali ke hotel tempat kau menginap?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Neji berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang terlihat mendecak kesal. Ada yang aneh pada suara Sasuke.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Sekali lagi Neji memastikan.

"Aku melihatmu di dalam lift bersama seorang laki-laki tadi. Aku pasti salah lihat kan?"

Jantung Neji berdegup panik. Apa yang Sasuke katakan? Bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Sasuke. Kau bicara apa? Aku.. aku sedang makan bersama Tenten manajerku." Kata Neji yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"Sasuke…" Neji merasakan dua lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Liar."_ Bisik Gaara ditelinga kanannya yang tidak Neji pakai untuk menerima telpon.

"Aku diluar. Bisakah kau membuka pintu kamarmu?"

Apa yang Neji takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda itu panik. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Gaara… ini gawat. Sasuke ada diluar. Bisakah kau bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi sebentar?" Neji memasang kancing bajunya kembali dengan terburu-buru.

Namun Gaara justru menyeringai dan melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya.

"Gaara!" Neji sudah panik sekali. Sekarang ditambah Gaara yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya dan terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu.

"Kau ini pengecut sekali, Neji…" Gaara mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Sialan. Rupanya Gaara justru ingin menambah buruk suasana. Tanpa mempedulikan Gaara lagi, Neji meraih kenop pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Nafas Neji tercekat begitu melihat Sasuke tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Sasuke…" Neji berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar tidak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membawa pemuda itu keluar, tapi Gaara yang kini _topless _dengan ikat pinggang yang terlepas berdiri di belakang Neji, menyeringai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Neji yang memegang lengannya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berlari menjauhi kamar itu. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang lemas dan serasa mau pingsan, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol secepatnya. Neji yang mengerjarnya kalah cepat. Pintu lift sudah tertutup.

"Sasuke!"

Nyeri di dada Sasuke sudah tidak tertahankan sakitnya. Entah karena penyakitnya, atau karena Neji. Selama hidupnya, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Bodoh sekali. Ia seharusnya tau bahwa Neji tidak bisa, atau tidak mungkin melakukan semuanya selama ini karena ia menyayangi Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke sudah sejak awal menganggap bahwa apa yang dilakukan Neji adalah akting? Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke justru terlena dengan perlakuan baik Neji padanya dan menganggap itu adalah perhatian. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Berkali-kali Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_Ding. _Lift itu membuka ketika ia sampai di lobi. Sasuke cepat-cepat berlari keluar, tapi ternyata Neji yang bisa jadi melewati tangga, sudah menunggunya di depan pintu lift.

"_Fuck off._" Desis Sasuke sambil mendorong Neji agar menjauh darinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Kata Neji dengan nada suara yang dipelankan. Ia tidak mau sampai mereka menjadi tontonan. Apalagi kalau sampai ada wartawan yang mengenali mereka.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah melihat semuanya dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Kalau itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu lalu kenapa kau lari?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan refleks Sasuke melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan Neji.

Neji mendesis kesakitan. Namun pemuda itu segera menguasai dirinya dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari lobi hotel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bentak Neji.

Sasuke yang semula menunduk pun mendongak menatap Neji. Menahan airmata yang sudah hampir jatuh dari matanya. Ia akan terlihat lebih bodoh jika menangis dihadapan Neji.

Tentu saja. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ditempat ini? Sasuke tidak patut marah. Toh hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalani hanyalah formalitas saja demi mengabulkan perjanjian kedua orang tua mereka.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, Sasuke membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata kirinya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Neji lagi. Ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri. Ia lah yang salah mengartikan perhatian yang Neji berikan. Bagaimana kalau Neji hanya kasihan padanya, Sasuke merasa malu sekali.

"_I love you, Neji._" Kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke kala ia mabuk tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatan Neji. Neji mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Udara malam menusuk kulit Sasuke yang berwarna putih pucat.

"_Berpura-puralah mencintai Sasuke_." Kemudian kalimat Itachi juga tiba-tiba terngiang di telinga Neji. Mengingatkan peran yang harus dilakoninya. Neji menelan ludahnya.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Neji lembut sambil meraih lengan kurus Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menampiknya begitu saja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Neji memberanikan dirinya untuk mencengkeram lengan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu menatap matanya.

Onyx bertemu lavender.

"Kau… tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Neji hati-hati.

Setetes lagi air mata jatuh di mata kiri Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, tapi detik itu, semuanya mendadak berubah drastis. Sasuke sering merasakan tubuhnya begitu sakit, tapi tidak pernah dirasanya dadanya bisa sesakit ini.

Bersambung.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
